dream a little dream of me
by maddyv
Summary: what if Mr Darcy had a dream of the events of pride and prejudice? would he change how he did things? would they still get their happily ever after? My first PnP attempt. comments appreciated. now complete. sequel in progress
1. Chapter 1

It is _a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

 _She is tolerable I suppose but not handsome enough to tempt me_

 _The very great pleasure that fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow_

 _Allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you_

 _Last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry_

 _Will you do me the honour of reading this letter?_

 _A meeting near the lake at Pemberley, The lady blushing most becomingly_

 _How very unexpected your arrival was_

 _Will you do me the honour of allowing me to introduce my sister to you?_

 _It has been many months since I have considered her the handsomest woman of my acquaintance_

 _Let me get you something for your present relief? A glass of wine?_

 _My younger sister has eloped with Mr Wickham – she is lost and her whole family must partake of her ruin and disgrace_

 _It taught me to hope as I scare allowed myself to hope before…._

 _I now pronounce thee man and wife_

 _A kiss…_

Fitzwilliam Darcy jolted awake and sat up in bed. He was disorientated at first but soon the décor of his London town house came in to focus. Distractedly he rubbed his hand through his unruly hair and touched his still tingling lips. The wisps of the vivid dream fading quickly from his mind. Had he dreamed of falling in love? With whom, certainly not anyone he knew from the Ton. What was her name?

' _Elizabeth_ ' A whisper, a caress. Was that her name? Very little from the dream was sticking in his brain.

Thinking himself mad he got up to write in his journal of all that he remembered. Fine eyes, a lilting laugh, a light pleasing figure, graceful movements. He could remember the end kiss well enough, in too much detail, but how had it started? Something about Georgiana and Ramsgate. A feeling of unease settled in the pit of his belly.

Georgiana was only 15 and he had sent her to Ramsgate to try to gain confidence in running a household away from his too competent staff, and to own the truth away from him. His tendency to overprotect Georgiana was not doing her any favours. They were both shy and reserved in company but he was protective over her, almost as a father over a daughter.

He thought again about her in Ramsgate. He tried to reassure himself that she had her companion with her, but his mind kept niggling. How well did he really know Mrs Younge? How thoroughly had he checked her references? On the surface, they appeared good but he hadn't dug very deep. Pleased that she hailed from Derbyshire and got on well with his shy sister he hadn't looked much beyond her genteel manners and steady accomplishments.

Realising he would not be able to let this go he made up his mind and rang for his man.

'Jones, I want to visit Georgiana today. If we get an early enough start we will hopefully make it there by nightfall. 80 miles will be hard but I am determined'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - disclaimer - I don't own pride and prejudice.**

 **thanks to those who have reviewed already. quite surprised I've gotta say, wasn't expecting much interest! thanks to all of you. little about me - I am massive JA fan, love all things PnP. been loving this website for a while now and come across some amazing stories. I am not a writer and am worried I will disappoint but I couldn't get this story out of my head an quite fancied the challenge of writing. I have written most of it but suggestions are welcome. It's not beta'd but it was written and I am re reading it pre publishing. :)**

After giving instructions about his abrupt departure to visit Georgiana, Darcy retired to his study and rang for his butler and his housekeeper. Mr and Mrs Timmons had been looking after the Darcys' London home for many years and were reliable and discreet, something that was rare in the serving class but very valuable. Explaining to them his plan they exchanged a glance but accepted their orders and set about arranging the carriage to be made ready, a food basket to be packed and other household orders.

Darcy could then focus on his correspondence. He hadn't got many social plans in the coming few days but there were some friends who would need to be notified of his impending absence. He sent his theatre tickets to the Matlock's and cancelled a dinner at the club with Bingley. He would explain later.

Within an hour he was ready to go. Instructions to forward mail were given and he was in the carriage with his man and a good book.

The roads were good as the weather this time of year was reasonable. They made good time but still it was a long journey that would usually be taken over two days. Occasionally he rode to break up the tedium of the journey but mostly he sat in the carriage and worried. Common sense told him he was being unreasonable. Most of the dream had faded including much of the recollection about Georgiana and Ramsgate and why it was concerning him, and yet still the feeling of unease would not be shaken. And all the way he was haunted by some fine eyes and an incredible kiss.

They pulled up to the smart town house around dinner time. Country hours had dinner slightly earlier but by London hours he was not too late. As he stepped in to the house he enquired straight away as to where Georgiana was.

'In the music room sir' came the reply from the butler 'shall I announce you?'

'No I thank you, I will surprise her'

'As you wish sir' as he handed over his coat and gloves.

Ignoring the travel dust he headed in to the music room. That they were expecting visitors seemed obvious. The surprise on the face of Mrs Younge and Georgiana was also obvious.

'Brother!' cried Georgiana, jumping up and hurrying over to him 'what a pleasant surprise' she gave him an enthusiastic hug.

'I intended to surprise you little gem' Darcy said affectionately using her childhood name and returning the warm greeting. His eyes however were still on Mrs Younge who had lost all of her colour and was looking down.

'I hope I am not interrupting?'

'Oh no Brother, you are always welcome, in fact we were expecting a friend of yours any minute' Georgiana was aware at that point of her brother stiffening in surprise.

'A caller at this hour? Pray who would that be?' He tried to keep his tone light, to not scare his sister.

'Why Mr Wickham' she tailed off noting the look on Mr Darcys face. Startled she looked at Mrs Younge who was studiously avoiding all eye contact.

"forgive me brother, he was like family I didn't think you would mind. He is so solicitous and kind to us, I didn't think the lateness of the hour would matter with family" she was prattling and knew it but couldn't stop herself. She was terrified of having upset her brother.

Darcy interrupted "He is not family and should not be calling on a lady at this hour. Georgiana I would not expect you to know this but Mrs Young you should."

He was trying very hard to keep his voice calm despite the seething anger inside. At hearing her name Mrs Younge jumped up.

"perhaps I should leave you two to your reunion"

"no" came the short reply. "Georgie I need to talk to Mrs Younge and Mr Wickham. I need you to retire for the night and we will discuss this further in the morning."

She hung her head and murmured something that sounded like yes brother before fleeing the room.

"wait here" Mr Darcy said in a tone of voice that brooked no opposition

He strode from the room and instructed the butler to send Mr Wickham to the study when he arrived. He then called for the housekeeper to meet him in the music room with Mrs Young

"Now" he addressed both ladies "How came it about that Mr Wickham is here and how often is he visiting this establishment" The calmness of his address was not fooling either of the ladies in the room. He nodded at the housekeeper to give her account.

"Sir Miss Darcy has been in residence her for just under three weeks, the knocker was only placed on her door a s'eennight ago although she had been out walking plenty before that. Mr Wickham first called the very next day after the knocker was put up and we have received him every two or three days since."

"I see" said Mr Darcy "did Georgiana ever meet him alone"

"Oh No Mr Darcy, Mrs Younge here was always there, although" she stopped

"carry on"

"I noticed once she came to me one time to talk about a household matter, I am sure Mr Wickham were still in the house"

"Thank you Mrs Worthing, you may go" She scurried from the room. Mr Darcy turned to Mrs Younge "now we have established minimum frequency perhaps you can explain how a supposedly respectable companion is allowing a 15 year old girl to regularly sit with a gentleman without thinking to mention it to me or of the inappropriateness of these addresses?"

"Miss Georgiana seemed to enjoy his company sir, I didn't think there was any harm" Mrs Younge tried to put on a brave face.

"Miss Georgiana's enjoyment of the attention does not reduce the impropriety of it and you as her companion should have seen fit to put a stop to it or at least curtail the extent, that was your role and what I hired you for, not to mention leaving them alone!"

At that point they were interrupted by the man himself pushing past the butler and in to the music room with a smug smile on his face calling 'what's this nonsense little Georgie, why am I being directed to the….'

He caught sight of Mr Darcy and stopped. It took him a moment but he collected himself quickly

"why Darce what an unexpected visit" He shot a look at Mrs Younge who shook her head slightly. Darcy did not miss the exchange. "I was just coming to pay my respects to Georg.. uh Miss Darcy as I was supposed to be leaving on the morrow" He flicked his eyes to Mrs Younge who was back to studying the floor.

"And the reason for you many other visits to a young lady not yet out?" Mr Darcy's face looked like thunder

"Now now Darce I was only calling on family, we are almost family are we not, and Georgiana is a lovely young lady now. You can't keep her locked away forever"

"you will address her as Miss Darcy and we are not family" Darcy practically spat the last word out. "I will keep her away from the likes of you forever if I can. How dare you impose on this household so, how come you even to be here in Ramsgate?"

"Impose? Miss Darcy practically begged me to come," He sneered at Darcy "I had to restrain her, you are lucky she hasn't compromised herself. I mean I would take her off your hands if she had but.."

He never got any further, Mr Darcys fist connected with his face.

"get out" Darcy almost roared "My sister and her fortune will never belong to you, and if I hear a word of this I will throw you in debtors prison for the rest of your god forsaken life. You owe enough in Lambton and I'm sure a small investigation will reveal more here too"

"Good riddance, I'm not sure her fortune is worth being saddled with her anyway, heavens Darce but you are raising a boring little chit, not much to look at either" Mr Wickham was holding the side of his face, his cheek was already red and swollen. He shot another look at Mrs Younge and hurried out before Darcy could hit him again. He did not notice the sobbing girl sitting at the top of the stairs having heard almost every word.

Darcy addressed the fearful woman left in the room

"Mrs Younge, given the lateness of the hour I cannot, as a gentleman, force you to leave this instance. You are obviously known to Mr Wickham and I assume the two of you have some scheme involving my sister's fortune?" There was no protest on this point, Mr Darcy nodded to himself and continued "I expect you to pack your bags and keep to your rooms. I will pay you for your time up till now but you are dismissed with no recommendation and you will have to find your own way from here, am I understood? If I hear anything about this spreading around I will come seeking retribution, am I rightly understood?"

She nodded, thought better of arguing, and hurried upstairs. Georgiana had since hidden herself in her rooms and cried herself to sleep. Her dreams of romance shattered at 15.

Mr Darcy collapsed on the nearest sofa and called for a brandy. He knocked back the first glass immediately and filled the second to savour more slowly. It was going to be a difficult few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy was up at his usual time and impatiently waiting for Georgiana at the breakfast table. When a maid came to inform him that Miss Darcy was breakfasting in her room he sighed. What to do now?

A short walk along the beach promenade restored his spirits and soothed his travel weary muscles and he felt much more able to face his young sister. Not for the first time he wished for someone to help, his mother was long gone but would be the right person in this situation. A wife would be helpful if she were the right woman. A pair of fine eyes floated in front of his eyes for a moment, almost like smoke. He remembered the dream of the other night again and knew given the events of yesterday that he would have to give it more thought soon.

He spent some time gazing at the crashing waves, lost in the rhythm of the sea, he concentrated on the lovely eyes, brown with some flecks of green, and tried to recall more details of the dream. With a sigh he decided that he could procrastinate no more and headed back to the neat house on the sea front. He sat in the drawing room and ordered tea then sent for Georgiana.

A timid knock at the door proceeded his sister. She looked so downcast that he could not help but stand up and engulf her in a hug. He gently guided her to the sofa and bade her sit down. He poured the tea for them both then asked her to tell him all about Mr Wickham.

She started slowly but his gentle manner encouraged her that he was not angry at her and she continued. Mr Wickham had come upon them when they were walking on their second or third day of residence. Apparently quite by chance he was attending to some business locally. When Mr Darcy asked for specifics Georgiana replied that he had only implied at some kind of trade deal but had given no specifics. He made himself so agreeable that she consulted Mrs Younge to ask if it would be appropriate to ask him to call on them. Mrs Younge seemed to think it was most natural and encouraged the alliance, and so Georgiana felt she had permission to be pleased by his attentions. He was always kind and gentle but she owned that he would hold her hand too long after saying goodbye, or linger a little long on the morning kiss on the back of it.

Georgiana flushed as she told her brother that she enjoyed the attention and Mr Wickham had started to talk of love and marriage and had even mentioned elopement. She had not agreed yet but was not sure how long she would have held out with his method of persuasion.

"I'm sorry for my weakness brother, I had wanted to write to you but George was so persuasive when he said it would be a pleasant surprise, He said how you were such good friends and had always talked of being brothers, I am such a fool" at this point she dissolved in to tears.

Darcy held her tight, inwardly cursing every charming rake that ever was allowed near innocent young ladies.

"You are not a fool little gem. Mr Wickham clearly had some plan with Mrs Younge. I am so sorry for putting you in her care, I have not done my duty to protect you. Can you forgive me?"

She looked up startled, the declaration was enough to stop her crying and realise it was not only her that had been hurt here.

"Brother it is not your fault. Mrs Young appeared all that was genteel and accomplished, we could not have known. You are not to blame. You have always taken good care of me. Here you are protecting me again."

They smiled at each other and talked some more, each trying to put the other at ease until they agreed to try to forget the whole thing. They talked of returning to London and agreed to give It a day or two to close the house and for Georgiana to take leave of her friends there.

That night Mr Darcy dreamed of Wickham. He was proposing to his lady, it was a terrible proposal full of insults, the lady defended Wickham and he dreamed of writing her a letter.

 _My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was situated in Ramsgate and Mr Wickham so far recommended himself to her that she was persuaded to believe himself in love and consented to an elopement…_

Mr Darcy woke with a start again. This was becoming a bad habit. Why had he dreamed about Georgiana consenting to an elopement? She had told him yesterday that Mr Wickham had mentioned it but she had not yet agreed. Had his dream from a few nights ago prompted a different course? Could he have changed something that should have happened? He breathed a sigh of relief for his imagination, even if the images were tormenting him, at least she had not consented to elope, and had not given him any liberties which he may have asked for after proposing. He pushed recollections of angry words out of his mind. Another time. Today was to be dedicated to Georgiana and tomorrow they would return to London.


	4. Chapter 4

The return to London was subdued. They travelled leisurely over three days taking in some of the sights on the way back. Both Georgiana and Darcy took pains to not mention the events of Ramsgate but Darcy could not help but be concerned for Georgiana's low mood.

Once back in London, Darcy started the search for a new companion. If he was more particular in his requirements and more rigorous in his interview and investigation of references who could blame him? Georgiana was consulted of course but her friendliness with the companion was not the only element taken in to account and at length they agreed on a Mrs Annesley. Daughter of a country gentleman, married an older gentleman in the army and widowed with no children. A good general education and very kindly and genteel. Filling the role of older sister/mother figure more than friend. They had a trial period and Georgiana felt her to be friendly without being too pushy or picky and was happy that they would suit each other well.

Darcy and Georgiana never mentioned Wickhams name between them, although he recommended that Georgiana tell Mrs Annesley a small amount of her time in Ramsgate including being pursued by a rake only interested in her fortune. She said she would consider it in due time and Darcy said no more.

Slowly her spirits began to improve and Darcy devoted hours to her amusement in the hope of speeding her recovery. Pleasant evenings at the theatre and afternoons in the music room saw the summer slip in to autumn and with it a commitment Darcy felt he had to honor.

Darcy and Bingley had been friends since their college years. Bingley was endeared to Darcy by the easiness and ductility of his temper. Bingley had the firmest reliance on the strength of Darcy's regard and the highest opinion of his judgment. In understanding Darcy was the superior. Bingley was by no means deficient but Darcy was clever. In temper Bingley greatly had the advantage as he was liked wherever he went, whilst Darcy was continually giving offence. Between them was a very steady friendship, despite their differences in character.

A year prior Bingley had graduated from Cambridge and had spent his time making friends and being merry in London. His aim was to purchase his estate and he had sought Darcy's opinion on the matter. His advice had been to procure one to lease first in order to fully comprehend what he required from an estate before finalizing purchase arrangements. He had been spending the last year searching for an estate which met his standards as to size and yield but was an easy distance to London where his investment interests were. It could have taken him less time to find a suitable lease had he been more dedicated to the task but Bingley was enjoying his position in London and was not short of friends with whom he could visit when London became tiring or hot.

This year however he had heard of a potential estate in Hertfordshire which seemed to suit his needs and he was fast to ask for Darcy's opinion and approval.

So it came to pass that Bingley leased Netherfield park near the town of Meryton and applied to Darcy to visit with him on his arrival in order to help him establish himself in the neighborhood as a gentleman farmer. Having given his word to help his friend Darcy didn't want to disappoint but was concerned about leaving Georgiana alone again. He decided to discuss it with her one morning over breakfast.

"Dearest, do you remember Mr Bingley?"

She answered in the affirmative

"Lately he has leased an estate not far from London"

"That's wonderful news brother, I know you have been encouraging him to make steps to becoming a landed gentleman"

Darcy smiled at her description of his association with Bingley "just so little gem, he has invited me to accompany him to help him establish himself in the neighborhood, would you mind terribly if I went to stay with him for the autumn short season? I don't want to leave you and I could ask him if you might accompany me?'

"No brother" Georgiana interrupted "I am grateful for your help this summer and I have learned a valuable lesson but I am more likely to continue to recover without you watching my every move. Please go and enjoy yourself and don't worry about me."

"Besides" she added with a cheeky grin "I am sure Miss Bingley would rather have you to herself without your baby sister tagging along."

Darcy groaned. "I hadn't thought of that, perhaps I should reconsider."

"No brother," she said laughing "go and enjoy the country, and be sure not to get stuck alone with Miss Bingley. I would love a sister but I feel, with her, a little goes a long way!"

"Thank you dearest," Darcy said getting up and kissing her on top of her head "I will go, but that is quite enough of sister talk I thank you!"

She sighed as he left the room.

It was soon settled between Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. Bingley would travel thither to set up the house and return to town to fetch his friend and two sisters and brother in law. They would all travel back together to take up residence before Michaelmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Many events in this story would unfold as Jane Austin told them. I am not going to copy out her work so I will mostly gloss over scenes which I imagine play out as she wrote them. I hope this doesn't bother you too much. I am** **assuming familiarity with her work.**

The first two days after their arrival in Meryton were a mass of visits from the local gentry all of whom were keen to meet the new principal gentleman of the area. Much to Mr Darcy's concern he discovered that Bingley had been invited to the local assembly and had accepted on behalf of the whole party. When Bingley had discussed this with them at dinner that evening he expressed his reservation. Bingley dismissed his concerns and said he may stay home if he chose to, but he was excited to meet the local families and nothing gave him more pleasure than a country dance. The thought of staying behind had occurred to Darcy and had Miss Bingley not hinted that she would keep him company he may have considered it.

Events in the Bennet household leading up to the gentleman's arrival in the county were as one would expect. In a house of six women, three of whom were invariably silly, one can only expect much exclamation and proclamation in the wake of the news that Netherfield park was let at last.

All of the Miss Bennets' were eagerly anticipating the upcoming assembly. New gentlemen of the neighborhood were always a pleasant variation to their little community and the general knowledge about Mr Bingley's manners and easy countenance were widely known. That he was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentleman to the assembly was an excitement although the number of ladies was to be lamented. Despite their father visiting with Mr Bingley the ladies could surmise very little about his person from him as his taciturn expression and tendancy towards humour were difficult to overcome even by his daughters.

At the assembly, when Mr Bingley's party arrived, with only the three gentlemen and two ladies all were much relieved. Mr Darcy soon drew the attention of the room with his tall person and handsome features and the report in general circulation of his owning half of Derbyshire.

Mr Darcy was never one to mingle in crowds well and in ones where he was a virtual stranger he became so uncomfortable that his only defence was to remain aloof and detached. He could hear the whispers around the room as to his wealth and feel the eyes of every mama in the room fixed on him. His face remained fixed in his usual mask and he wandered about the room while each of his party engaged themselves in the activities. He studiously avoided making eye contact and barely spared a glance towards anyone even when being introduced, such was his discomfort.

Part way through the evening he was approached by Bingley who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

"Come Darcy" said he, 'I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.'

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly aquiainted we my partner. At an assembly such as this it would be insupportable." He was stopped by the vague sense of déjà-vu at the conversation unfolding.

"I would not be so fastidious for a kingdom" cried Mr Bingley "I never met so many pleasant girls in my life; and some are uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room" said Mr Darcy

"A fine concession man, she is an angel. But there is one of her sisters who is very pretty too. Do allow me to introduce you."

"Who do you mean?" And turning round he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eyes he was stunned to immobility. Those eyes, so fine and familiar. A whisper of the elusive dream swam through his head.

In his shocked state Mr Bingley took his silence for acquiescence and moved to speak to Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth may I present Mr Darcy of Pemberley, Mr Darcy Miss Elizabeth Bennet, perhaps you could join the dance?"

And with that it was done. Mr Bingley returned to a smiling Jane and thought no more of the introduction which had barely been acknowledged by either party. Elizabeth and Darcy took their places in the dance. Darcy was still stunned to be looking in to the eyes that had haunted him for three months. Elizabeth was more than a little shocked to be standing up with the gentleman that had spent the last few hours walking about the room refusing introductions to any of the assembly.

She could feel they eyes of the room on her for Mr Darcy had only danced once with each of the ladies in his own parties and refused introductions so far to any other lady. She inwardly groaned when she contemplated how her mother might perceive this piece of attention.

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts away she focused on her unexpected partner. That he was tall and of a noble countenance was easy to determine. What was going on in his mind was less easy to discern. He appeared to view the events with disdain but the look on his face when he had first met her eyes was a combination of shock and awe and something else she couldn't name. That he was unsettled was obvious but she couldn't fathom why.

"We must have some conversation Mr Darcy" she began after a few minutes of silence "a very little will suffice."

When no reply was forthcoming she continued

"How do you find Hertfordshire"

A slight reply as to the satisfactory nature of the country was all that was coming.

"It is your turn to say something Mr Darcy" she said with a delightful lift to one eyebrow.

"Do you talk by rule when dancing?" Darcy enquires at this. His mind was still reeling from the shock of finding this woman here of all places. He was intrigued by her manner of address and turn of speech and was finding it hard to form coherent sentences.

"Yes" came the laughing reply "sometimes it is best, for it would appear odd to be entirely silent and then we may enjoy the advantage of saying as little as possible!"

The teasing tone to her voice was not something Mr Darcy of Pemberley was used to but he could not bring himself to be affronted. His mind was back to struggling with déjà-vu and he became somewhat inattentive and so missed the flash of annoyance across his partners' face. After a number of minutes he recollected himself and enquires as to her family in attendance.

Elizabeth pointed out her sister dancing with Mr Bingley and then explained she had three younger sisters, one of whom was not keen on dancing and the other two who were further down the set. He looked a little startled at the explanation of the number of Bennet girls at the assembly and looked around at them. He frowned at the antics of the younger girls. Silliness bordering on overt flirtation which was wholly inappropriate. The middle sister appeared to be lost in the crowd and so he looked to the eldest. She comported herself with a grace and serenity which must be admired, certainly Mr Bingley seemed to be enjoying her smiles. Inwardly he rolled his eyes expecting Bingley to be in love again very soon.

Elizabeth did not miss the perusal of her family and flushed at the antics of Kitty and Lydia, who were laughing too loudly and batting their eyes at their partners, but grew irate at the look of judgement on Mr Darcy's face.

When he turned back to her she had not lost her external calm but her eyes were flashing with displeasure.

"It must be nice to be surrounded by family." He made a short neutral observation without really knowing what to say.

"'Indeed" replied Elizabeth with only a hint of the steel she wanted to rebuke him with for his snap judgement "I feel that ones family is so important and should not be taken for granted. I will always appreciate their varied characters and traits."

He looked a little taken aback to be directly rebuked but it was done in so subtle a manner that he found it difficult to actually find fault with her address and was impressed by the turn of her mind and wit.

The set came to an end at this point and both parted with unsatisfactory feelings about the other. Elizabeth was unhappy with the perceived insult to her family and felt hat her initial impression of him was correct. Meryton and her acquaintance appeared to be beneath him. She remembered the flash of something more vulnerable that appeared in his eyes when he first saw her but pushed it aside for now.

Darcy was struggling to recollect why he knew Miss Elizabeth and what had actually happened in this dream. It seemed so important, all of a sudden, and he would have to dedicate some time to deciphering it all.

Altogether the evening was pleasant. Mrs Bennet was pleased with the attention bestowed on Jane by the Netherfield party and although Mr Darcy didn't show the same attention the very act of dancing with Elizabeth was enough to keep her satisfied in that direction. Mary had heard herself mentioned as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood and Catherine and Lydia had danced every set, which was all they yet cared for.

The eldest Miss Bennets were readying for bed after the dance and, as was their usual want, they were discussing the evening. Now that they were alone Jane was less cautious in her praise of Mr Bingley.

"He's just what a young man ought to be" she said "sensible, good humored; and I never saw such happy manners! So much ease, with such perfect good breeding."

"Handsome too" Lizzy supplied teasingly "Which a young man ought to be, if he possibly can, his character is thereby complete, and he seems to like you very much which shows good judgement, yes I give you leave to like him, you have liked many a stupider person!" All this was said with a smile.

"Dear Lizzy" admonished Jane.

"Although" Elizabeth before Jane could say more "you are a great deal too apt to like people in general you know. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes, you are so honestly blind to the follies of others, to take the good and make it still better is something that belongs only to you. And so you like this mans sisters too, do you? Their manners are not his equal."

"Not at first" said Jane "but the more we conversed the more I was pleased with them. I think they will all be very charming neighbours. But how about your dance with Mr Darcy, I confess I did not observe much of your countenance as my mind was more agreeably engaged!" All this was said with a shy smile and an enquiring look.

"Well" Lizzie paused "I am not sure what to think about Mr Darcy, he seemed so surprised to see me when Mr Bingley first brought me to his attention but I cannot fathom why! And then he was so silent during much of our dance. Like he was trying to figure out a riddle or define some Latin verbs. It was so odd I could not help but to try to tease him out of his stern visage. But after short conversation and his obvious disapproval of our family on so slight an observation made me wonder if he was merely trying to pretend he wasn't there amongst such coarse company! I believe he is one of the most disagreeable men I have had the pleasure of dancing with."

"Lizzy, I am certain he meant no slight but perhaps even he will improve on closer acquaintance."

Lizzy made no reply, and they soon both fell asleep.

The Netherfield party returned to the drawing room after the conclusion of the dance. Darcy would rather have retired to his rooms or the library but Caroline had requested tea on arriving and to absent himself would be an insult to his hostess.

The tea was served and Darcy took his customary place by the fire, staring in to its depths. His mind was far away contemplating his meeting and his dance with Miss Bennet. With an effort he drew his attention to the room with a promise to himself to spend some time in quiet reflection at some point.

"So Mr Darcy, what think you of the society hereabouts?" Caroline addressed him with a gleam in her eye, clearly hoping for an unfavorable opinion.

"I found them delightful" interrupted Bingley before Darcy could start "I've never met with pleasanter people or prettier girls in my life!"

"Charles you cannot be serious" exclaimed Caroline "I saw no fashion and little breeding at all. Mr Darcy you must agree the society is somewhat savage"

Darcy knew he had used language like that in the past and was a little ashamed at how it will have sounded. These people may not be of his social circle but they were still people. They deserved respect and appreciation. He recognized the insult from Caroline and felt a strong protective instinct well up. He tried not to think too hard about whom may have inspired said instincts as he answered.

"It is true that the manners and fashion are less refined here as compared to town. The society does seem somewhat insular. However allowances must be made for situation and fortune. There are a number of modest gentry here but few have the advantages of a house in town. They do seem very welcoming and I think we would do well to try to accept things as they are."

No one else spoke for a number of minutes, all seemed slightly shocked at such a speech from the usually disapproving Mr Darcy.

"Surely Mr Darcy" Caroline tried to carry her point "You cannot be of the opinion we should seek intimacies with these people?"

"I am sure the gentleman will prove to be adequate neighbors to your brother Miss Bingley. And as to the Ladies if you are concerned about their fashion and society, surely your presence and acquaintance would only help improve things around here?"

Caroline's mouth was open slightly, Mr Bingley was suppressing a smile at the insinuation that Caroline should befriend the ladies to help their fashion sense. Caroline recovered quickly, choosing to believe that Darcy was paying her a complement.

"I doubt any instruction would help around these parts" she exclaimed

"Caroline" admonished Bingley "maybe you should look to lead by example rather than assuming that instruction would be acceptable to people we have barely met!"

Caroline realized that she was not going to win. Her brother was clearly still starry eyed over Miss Bennet and with Darcy taking his side he was entirely too well supported. She did not wish to be further censured in front of Mr Darcy, whom she was still hoping would realize how great a hostess she was and beg her to consent to be mistress of Pemberley. She decided to end the evening by declaring herself tired and suggesting everyone retire. The whole party were quick to comply.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thanks for reviews and follows guys. such an amazing community on here. I have written most of this story so I am aiming to get it up and complete quite quickly. Hope to not keep everyone waiting too much! :)**

Within a short distance of Longbourn lived a family who were intimately acquainted with the Bennets. That they should meet and talk over the ball was absolutely necessary. The usual topics of conversation were canvassed. That Miss Lucas had been Mr Bingley's first choice had not escaped Mrs Bennets notice and she brought it up with the express purpose of highlighting his choice of second partner, namely Jane. All of his expressions and descisions were discussed and the ladies fashionable attire was of course of great source of speculation from the colour, the cut to the length of the sleeves.

The conversation about Mr Darcy was met with more confusion. That he had asked Miss Elizabeth to dance (and only Miss Elizabeth) had of course been observed by the neighbourhood. However her account of their conversation was more perplexing and even Mrs Bennet, who saw preferential treatment in many a minute behavior, found it difficult to believe he admired her daughter.

"But my dear Eliza" started Charlotte "surely you are exaggerating his conversation, or lack there-of!"

"Indeed I am not Charlotte, he barely said three sentences to me and spent the rest of the dance frowning at my sisters as if they were mortally offending his sensibilities" Elizabeth knew that her sisters were a bit over exuberant at times and was not afraid of highlighting that it was noticed by others to her mother, who was somewhat lackadaisical in her approach to chaperoning.

"He was altogether extremely proud and rather distracted." She had noticed her mother pondering her words about Kitty and Lydia's behaviour and the effect it had on the new neighbors and hoped she had planted a seed of discontent.

"I see" said Charlotte "well with regard to your family it is probable he is used to London society and the girls at the assembly may have been younger and more high spirited that he is used to, indeed I understood that this year it is fashionable to not come out untill 18 years of age, I believe Lady Wrexham flatly refused to present her daughter till after her 18th birthday although it had been not unusual for the ladies of the ton to come out during the season preceding their 18th birthday."

"Is that so Charlotte?" Elizabeth threw her a grateful glance "well I doubt that will catch on in the country, although there may be some slight changes I am sure. But what is your opinion of Mr Darcy? I believe I saw him standing near you for a portion of the evening but he did not seem to speak."

"I did see him speak to Mrs Long, although only briefly" replied Charlotte, taking the hint about changing the subject "His pride does not offend me so much because he has an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that he is proud with family and fortune and everything in his favour."

"That is true, but to dent my pride" (for it only was dented by his insinuation to her family and lack of discourse, it wasn't like he was rude about her) "is not likely to endear me to forgive him his."

Mary had an insinuation about pride as a failing at this point and the discussion became heated about what one would do with so much money, the youngsters thinking little beyond fine things, the elders more sensible.

.

By the time Darcy finally retired the night of the dance he was too tired to think on his dilemma and fell fast asleep. He dreamt of Miss Bennet but there was little more than snatches amid conversation and images of fine eyes. He woke up with a kiss. Lips tingling once again he growled in frustration. Luckily no servants were about to witness the form of his frustration. Not feeling like delaying any longer he rose and called his man to dress for riding. He then ordered a tray for his breakfast to be brought to his rooms. Not wanting to chance an encounter with any of the ladies of the house this was the safest course.

He sat down with a blank sheet of paper and a cup of coffee and began to think. He jotted down the events of Ramsgate and the Meryton assembly. Some snatches of conversation floated through his mind

 _'tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me'._

He wrote them down and contemplated the rudeness of the words. And yet before catching her eyes a scathing retort had been forming in his mind, as a way to deflect Bingley from pursuing him any more. That it would have been directed at this young lady was irrelevant, until he saw her and it became very relevant. He let out a huff. Could this dream have been a prophecy of sorts? And if so was it a warning of someone he should avoid or a warning for him to correct his behaviour?

He made another exasperated noise, half growl half sigh. Maybe he should stop contemplating the whys and concentrate on the what's. What happened after this dance?

He seemed to remember some relentless teasing from Miss Bingley on the subject of Eliza Bennet, where had that name come from? Was that what her friends called her? He frowned, not sure he liked that. And why would he have confided his admiration in Miss Bingley? Hmmmm. Questions for another time.

Then he remembered a storm and an illness and some days spent with Miss Elizabeth in this house. That was when he started to feel at danger and had tried to hide his affection and attention. Fleeting memories beyond that and a dance but that was all he could think of. Try as he might no further memories in Hertfordshire surfaced.

He laid his pen down and took a turn about the room. _'So refreshing'_ flittered through his mind and made him grimace. His pacing continued and new words started to form.

 _'Allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you! You must be aware that in declaring myself thus I am going against the wishes of my friends, my family and indeed my own better judgement, but it cannot be helped and I beg you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife!'_

Darcy sat down from the shock of these words. They couldn't possibly be something he would have said to a prospective bride, no matter how true they were. But maybe he felt he was being honest? Even so how could he have anticipated a favorable reply with such a beginning. The reply came sharply and indeed certain reproofs were seared in his mind.

 _'You are mistaken Mr Darcy if you supposed the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way other than it spared me the concern I might have felt in refusing you had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner, I had not know you a month before I felt you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry'_

He could almost imagine being there and hearing her say these things. He could almost see the way the green of her eyes would flash brighter, almost concealing the brown, as she spoke in anger and yet with grace and fortitude not often seen amongst women of her social standing.

The rest of the story he did not have the strength to recall at that moment. It was now late in the morning, the rest of the house would be rising and going about their day and he had a duty to Bingley to continue estate management instruction. His intent was to ride and inspect the boundary today. Some good time in the saddle will help clear his mind and he had a choice to make. Clearly the path that he had dreamed of had come with much angst, should he attempt to avoid the outcome or improve the path? Memories of the kiss tried to invade but he ruthlessly pushed them aside. One kiss was not something that he should base his future happiness on. Of course this was all assuming that he wasn't just going mad and dreaming things which would probably never come to pass. Just because the Ramsgate affair had been true and Miss Elizabeth existed did not mean that what he dreamed was prophecy.

He huffed again and set off in search of Bingley and the distraction of work.

.

A long ride turned out to be perfect for his peace of mind. He decided that assuming a dream to be prophetic sounded a bit like something out of a novel it was possible he had seen Miss Bennet somewhere before and had been surprised at the recognition by his subconscious.

He decided he would just continue on and see where events led. He faced the following evenings dinner with tolerable equanimity. He thought there may be some repercussion of the speech he had given Miss Bingley last evening and so prepared himself for this.

Dinner, and indeed the next few days, passed remarkably amicably. He and Bingley toured the estates and met many tenants. Darcy was on hand to give advice and guidance but left the many decisions to Bingley himself and only supplied help when he truly believed it was needed. Miss Bingley continued her attentions but also passed her time in making calls to the neighborhood ladies and running the household.

There was plenty of sport to be had and outdoors activities were partaken whenever possible. He had heard of Miss Bennet on a number of occasions and the reports seemed to be favorable. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst had offered to further their acquaintance with the eldest Miss Bennets but had stood by their opinions of the wildness of the younger sisters.

About a week in to their stay in Hertfordshire Bingley mentioned they were invited to a gathering at Lucas lodge two nights hence and that he had accepted on the party's behalf. Caroline did not appear happy with this prospect but thankfully refrained from commenting.

Darcy determined to observe Miss Elizabeth Bennet more at Lucas lodge to see if any more memories were stirred or if he could determine what his feelings were toward the lady. During the course of the evening he managed to listen in on a number of conversations on varying topics and with a variety of people. He found her breadth of interest quite intriguing and wanted to converse more with her but was uncertain as to how he should begin. She seemed to show no inclination to approaching him despite their introduction and he had not the ability to insinuate himself in a conversation to which he was not directly invited. Her manners were not fashionable but they were easy and playful and there was never any cruelty about her, a feature he had daily evidence of in Miss Bingley and one he was not likely to want in a wife.

He was attending to one of her conversations with Miss Lucas and Colonel Forster and soon after found her whispering to her friend. He did not try to listen to a conversation which was obviously meant to be confidential and so moved away but found himself circling the room and then returning to her side. He was unaware of the substance of her discourse and that she had actually been discussing him and how unusual he was to be listening to her talk without entering in the discussion. Miss Lucas had cautioned her not to mention anything but she could not help herself and on returning to her side she addressed him thus.

"Did you not think, Mr Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"You were very energetic" Darcy agreed, happy that he finally could enter a conversation "but the subject of dancing is always one of great enthusiasm in ladies, perhaps Miss Bennet you might care to speculate on why that could be the case?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at the challenge but was happy to defend herself

"Why Mr Darcy I am sure you are trying to be severe upon us ladies and despise our tastes in entertainment but really you must agree that in a society such as this one any form of amusement must be welcome and one that is agreeable to almost all, such as a dance when there are suddenly many more gentlemen partners can be nothing but a source of great joy! so many of the female pursuits involve very little activity and I confess I love a dance as much for the exercise as I do for the company! And now you can disparage my taste if you wish but I shall not be dissuaded!"

"No indeed madam, I can understand your position completely!" Replied Mr Darcy "I confess I have not given it more thought before but you are correct of course and the exercise of dancing is very beneficial. I will try to consider that when thinking on the pleasures of a ball in future." All this he declared with a small smile that would be easily missed by any not close to him at that time.

Miss Lucas did not miss the gesture and was intrigued by the potential budding relationship between the two. Not one to miss an opportunity to help her friend she thus interjected.

"Do excuse me, I have remembered something I asked of Maria, then I must warn you my dearest Lizzy that I shall be opening the instrument soon and you know what follows"

'You are a very strange creature by way of a friend" she laughed as Charlotte sauntered off in the direction of her younger sister, Elizabeth turned back to Mr Darcy

"She would be an invaluable friend if my vanity had taken a musical turn but as it is I would really rather not play before such a gathering!"

"You do not strike me as someone who is afraid of performing!" Mr Darcy said

"Oh no, but there are many here who must be used to hearing the best performers and I could never hope to compare."

Mr Darcy was surprised at the speech, many a women would use such words to invoke praise but Elizabeth seemed genuine in her interpretation of her talents. He was quick to set her mind at ease.

"I am sure that you have conversed with many a more proficient partner than myself, and yet here you are bearing my company despite many more appealing options in the vicinity, I would hope that no judgement would enter your mind and I can promise you the same from me if you choose to grace us with a performance."

She was pleased by his conversation, not overtly flattering as some people tried to be, but there was a genuine thoughtfulness there that she had not thought to find. She found herself reconsidering the enigma that was Mr Darcy.

Her performance, whilst no means capital, was pleasing with an air of ease that drew the audience in. The rest of the evening passed away pleasantly, Jane and Mr Bingley conversed with each other for much of the time. Elizabeth spoke no more to Mr Darcy but he attended to her when he could and found himself more entranced by her than he thought possible on so short and acquaintance.


	7. Chapter 7

The nearby town of Meryton was a draw for the Miss Bennets' of Longbourn, the youngest two in particular were drawn thither frequently to visit the milliners or their aunt Phillips who lived on the main high street and so was a great source of gossip and comings and goings. Both Catherine and Lydia had little interest in the usual pursuits of lady like accomplishments and so were often found in their aunt Phillips's parlour of an afternoon. Their conversation was increased by the arrival of the militia, and every day they found out more of the names and connections of the regiment stationed there for the winter.

That they were inevitably silly and had hardly a sensible thought in their head was not missed by their father and their elder sisters, but Mr Bennet chose to be amused by these traits and their mother was too silly herself to realize the impropriety of her daughters. The eldest Miss Bennet's did try to check the exuberance but with little parental support the effect was inconsequential.

One such silly conversation was occurring in Longbourn one afternoon when a note arrived for Miss Bennet from the ladies of Netherfield. Jane read the note aloud and Mrs Bennets effusions at her eldest daughter being invited to dine at Netherfield were as one would expect. That the gentlemen were out was lamented over but a plan for rain soon put Mrs Bennet to rights and Jane was soon bundled off on horseback to attend her friends. When the rain started not long after her leaving caused no small amount of joy for Mrs Bennet and equal amounts of worry for the other sisters.

So it was that the following morning a note from the indisposed Jane Bennet arrived the next morning. She claimed not to require anything from her family but Elizabeth knew better and resolved to set off for Netherfield to attend her. She was determined to walk given that she was an indifferent horsewoman.

These are the events that led to Miss Elizabeth Bennet being shown in to the breakfast parlour at Netherfield one Wednesday morning with somewhat wild hair and muddy petticoats and a becoming flush upon her cheek. She was only concerned about her sister's welfare and Darcy was so struck by the brilliance of her complexion that between them not a word was spoken. Miss Bennet was dutifully led away and Darcy could only curse himself for his inability to form basic sentences in her presence. Hadn't he just decided this morning to try to be agreeable to her in the hopes of furthering his acquaintance. Oh he hadn't decided in her favour but he remembered enough of his dream that she had made him happy and spent enough time with her that she seemed to live up to the ideal so far. He also distinctly remembered her dislike of him and some fierce reproofs she had laid at his door. He had spent the last few days examining his conduct with these thoughts in his head and he realized how he must appear to her. He was off to a poor start.

She did not reappear until an hour or so before the party would retire for dressing for dinner. She looked more composed but seemed to show signs of concern and distress and he felt a strong need to give her comfort but knew not how. Mr Bingley addressed her

"Miss Bennet how do you find your sister?"

"Mr Bingley, I must thank you for your hospitality and concern. I do confess I am concerned for my sister but I am pleased by your attentive staff and the care they are giving."

Miss Bingley invited her to sit for tea and Mr Darcy saw his chance. He moved over to Mr Bingley and murmured a suggestion that Miss Bennet might be more comfortable if her sister was asked to attend her. Miss Bingley was just at that point offering her the carriage to return home. Mr Bingley interrupted

"Caroline, could we extend miss Elizabeth an invitation to stay and attend her sister? They would both feel more comfortable with each other near by, I am sure."

Darcy was glad Bingley hadn't mentioned his suggestion, he was tired of Miss Bingley's veiled threats and insults and did not need more fuel to be added to the fire. Miss Elizabeth had noted the exchange between the gentleman and threw Mr Darcy a quizzical expression. Miss Bingley was none too happy but was forced to convert her offer in to a room which Elizabeth was very pleased to accept. Notes were written and a man was sent to Longbourn to collect some things for her.

When Elizabeth was summoned to dinner at half past six she would have liked to demure but felt it would be rude to not attend after the kind invitation to stay. Her arrival begot a flurry of requests for information on the patient which she could not answer favorably. The ladies of the group were loud in their dislike of colds and then thought no more on the subject and Elizabeth was happy to be proved right in her estimation of their characters and their regard towards Jane. Mr Bingley was very attentive and Mr Darcy was obviously making an effort to ensure her comfort in the room, although he was often monopolized by Miss Bingley. Once dinner was over Elizabeth escaped to Janes side and Caroline and Louisa wasted no time in making disparaging remarks about her appearance, connections and manners.

Elizabeth managed to stay with Jane throughout most of the evening and only returned to the party later when Jane finally fell in to a settled sleep. The party were playing at loo and she chose to sit down with a book. Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."

"Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth; "I am _not_ a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Bingley; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

Elizabeth thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others — all that his library afforded.

"And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.

"I am astonished," said Miss Bingley, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these."

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build _your_ house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley."

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Charles."

"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Elizabeth was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it wholly aside, she drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and his eldest sister, to observe the game.

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" said Miss Bingley; "will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller."

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."

"It is amazing to me," said Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Darcy, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Miss Bingley.

"Then," observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it."

"Oh! certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."

"All these are desirable to be sure," added Darcy, "however there are some very important attributes that the mistress of Pemberley will need, we have many tenants that need kindness to keep them happy and prosperous, she will need a firm guiding hand for the running of the house and a lively disposition to entertain in Derbyshire and in town, a love of the country is essential for I am a country gentleman at heart and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." Darcy stopped realising he had been going on too much with only one lady in mind, he thought he may have even blushed slightly but kept his eyes down to avoid notice.

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any_." Remarked Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow that the gentleman did not miss.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a woman. But I am pleased that not all gentlemen will have such an exacting list, indeed I rather hope that each man in want of a wife will have their own very unique list of necessary accomplishments that will reflect their individuals personalities."

"That sounds like rather a romantic notion miss Bennet, I am sure amongst our acquaintance that many gentlemen seek similar qualities in both station and fortune and accomplishments, and so it should be!" Miss Bingley felt the need to defend her station.

"I'm sure you are right Miss Bingley,

Mr Hurst called their attention back to the table and Elizabeth soon after excused herself to check on her sister.

"Elizabeth Bennet," said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is a meanness in _all_ the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Miss Bingley was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Elizabeth joined them again only to say that her sister was worse, and that she could not leave her. Bingley urged Mr. Jones being sent for immediately; while his sisters, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to town for one of the most eminent physicians. This she would not hear of; but she was not so unwilling to comply with their brother's proposal; and it was settled that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning, if Miss Bennet were not decidedly better. Bingley was quite uncomfortable; his sisters declared that they were miserable. They solaced their wretchedness, however, by duets after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Elizabeth was pleased to say there was a tolerable improvement in Miss Bennet's condition but asked that Mrs Bennet be called for to check on her herself. The visit from Mrs Bennet was more embarrassing to Elizabeth that she had anticipated. It did not help that she had chosen to bring her younger sisters too and Elizabeth sorely regretted suggesting such a visit. As soon as it was over she retreated to Janes side to allow the party to abuse her relations in her absence.

Mr Darcy spent the rest of the day in thoughtful contemplation. That he enjoyed Miss Elizabeth's conversation and general presence was obvious, that he was attracted to her was easily discernible. What should he do about it? Her mother and younger sisters were intolerable. They would never be able to bring them in to society without extreme embarrassment and a total separation would be too much to ask of Elizabeth. Perhaps here was something that could be done to improve their manners? He would have to think on it.

The next day was spent in a similar manner. Elizabeth found amusement in watching Miss Bingley's vain attempts to commandeer Mr Darcy's attention and Darcy had some spirited conversation with Miss Bennet on characters defects which he found riveting. Although the conversation was familiar to him and on retrospective examination it would imply that Elizabeth did not seem to like him terribly much, he would have to try harder to improve her opinion of him.

The next day Jane was sufficiently better to try to spend some hours down stairs later. Mr Darcy felt there was an opportunity here and with his resolve to try harder to improve her opinion he addressed her thus:

"I am delighted to hear it miss Elizabeth, perhaps you would care for a short walk before attending her downstairs later, you must be missing your morning exercise."

Surprised by the kind thought Elizabeth accepted. They walked in companionable silence for a time before conversation started. It was stilted at first but with some effort a comparison of the county of Hertfordshire and Derbyshire ensued. Mr Darcy was well travelled and was persuaded to divulge details of some of the places he had visited. Elizabeth was thrilled with the details and revealed that she longed to travel and had read of some of the exotic places around the world and how different they would be from the British Isles.

They were so agreeably engaged that they didn't notice the passing of time until Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst came upon them.

"There you are Mr Darcy, we had quite despaired of you, where have you been?" Declared Miss Bingley, she immediately took Mr Darcy's free arm, the other having been offered to Miss Bennet some time during their walk.

He marveled in the difference in her light touch as compared to Miss Bingley's clinging hand. Miss Bingley proceeded to engage Mr Darcy in a conversation about their acquaintances in London. Darcy felt the insult in the exclusion of Miss Bennet from the conversation and tried to steer it in to a more general discussion of London but soon after Miss Bennet declared it was past time she should return to her sister and off she skipped towards the house.

Janes attendance in the parlour after dinner was met by much attention but only Mr Bingley's was of a lasting nature. Elizabeth was surprised at how solicitous Mr Darcy was of her sister, anticipating her desire of a cup of tea and fetching it himself and other such attentions were very warming to Elizabeth. The evening passed off very pleasantly to the satisfaction of all except Caroline who, try as she might, could not seem to engage Mr Darcy in more than short conversation before his attention drifted. She even tried to gain his attention by inviting Elizabeth for a turn about the room and the effect on Mr Darcy's was immediate. But the ensuing conversation was still not enough about her to be to her liking and she was beginning to think there was a serious attachment brewing on Mr Darcy's side. She vowed to watch Miss Elizabeth for some way of ensuring she fell in his estimation.

In consequence of an agreement between the sisters, Elizabeth wrote the next morning to their mother, to beg that the carriage might be sent for them in the course of the day. But Mrs. Bennet, who had calculated on her daughters remaining at Netherfield till the following Tuesday, which would exactly finish Jane's week, could not bring herself to receive them with pleasure before. Her answer, therefore, was not propitious, at least not to Elizabeth's wishes, for she was impatient to get home. Mrs. Bennet sent them word that they could not possibly have the carriage before Tuesday; and in her postscript it was added, that if Mr. Bingley and his sister pressed them to stay longer, she could spare them very well.

Against staying longer, however, Elizabeth was positively resolved — nor did she much expect it would be asked; and fearful, on the contrary, as being considered as intruding themselves needlessly long, she urged Jane to borrow Mr. Bingley's carriage immediately, and at length it was settled that their original design of leaving Netherfield that morning should be mentioned, and the request made.

The communication excited many professions of concern; and enough was said of wishing them to stay at least till the following day to work on Jane; and till the morrow their going was deferred. Miss Bingley was then sorry that she had proposed the delay, for her jealousy and dislike of one sister much exceeded her affection for the other.

That afternoon found Jane resting tolerably comfortably and Elizabeth headed to the library, more of a book room, for some solitude and comfort. When she spied a chess set near the fireplace she had an idea as to how to pass the time. Mr Darcy found her thus a half hour or so later. Her feet were tucked under her, the chess board laid out and a newspaper next to her. So engrossed in the positions of the board that she did not hear him enter and he was able to observe her for a few minutes. She had a delightful frown upon her face and every so often would hover her hand over a piece on the board then sigh, or murmur something before retracting.

After a few minutes Mr Darcy could not, in good conscience, hide his presence any longer. He cleared his throat and spoke

"Good afternoon Miss Bennet"

She started somewhat

"Oh Mr Darcy, you have quite surprised me, forgive my inattention, I was." Here she paused and looked down, realising her unbecoming position, she shifted her feet to the floor and assumed a more proper position.

"Do not be uneasy on my account Miss Bennet, I am clearly interrupting some serious contemplations, I shall leave you to your solitude."

"No Mr Darcy, your interruption was not unwelcome, I was merely contemplating a game."

"Of chess?" He queried, raising one eyebrow at her "and whom are you playing?"

She blushed but was not concerned about pushing her position

"My father has been lately acquiring the Liverpool Mercury which has been publishing a chess column for a few months, I was trying to play the losing side to see if I could work my way out of the difficult position."

Mr Darcy was stunned, not only that she would be able to play chess but that she would seek to improve her game by tactical reading.

"I have never read this newspaper, I am a fan of the game but rarely find opponents worthy," he admitted, not meaning to sound prideful, merely truthful. Elizabeth realised this and was surprised that she did not assume he was speaking from pride. Maybe her opinion of him had changed somewhat lately.

He picked up her paper and read the column in question. She watched his changing facial expressions, first interest then contemplation whilst he looked between the paper and the board in front of her. When he looked back at her he had a look of wonderment in his eyes that made her blush.

"I would have to think on this problem for a time, but perhaps you will favour me with a fresh game?"

The idea of playing against Mr Darcy sent a thrill of anticipation through her but they were interrupted by Mr Bingley who had come in search of Darcy to remind him of the appointment with the steward that afternoon.

"Yes of course Bingley, I am coming, another time Miss Bennet?" He bowed but was clearly waiting for a response.

"I would be delighted Mr Darcy." She replied noting the small smile on his face before he turned away.

That evening Jane came down for some time after dinner and there was no opportunity for the aforementioned game of chess. The plans to leave on the morrow were discussed with the gentlemen. The master of the house heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Miss Bennet that it would not be safe for her — that she was not enough recovered; but Jane was firm where she felt herself to be right. The sisters left after services on Sunday and life at Netherfield returned to normal, although the loss of the ladies was felt acutely by the two single gentlemen in the house as they found that agreeable conversation was not as easily found.


	9. Chapter 9

They were not welcomed home very cordially by their mother. Mrs. Bennet wondered at their coming, and thought them very wrong to give so much trouble, and was sure Jane would have caught cold again. But their father, though very laconic in his expressions of pleasure, was really glad to see them; he had felt their importance in the family circle. The evening conversation, when they were all assembled, had lost much of its animation, and almost all its sense by the absence of Jane and Elizabeth.

They found Mary, as usual, deep in the study of thorough-bass and human nature; and had some extracts to admire, and some new observations of threadbare morality to listen to. Catherine and Lydia had information for them of a different sort. Much had been done and much had been said in the regiment since the preceding Wednesday; several of the officers had dined lately with their uncle, a private had been flogged, and it had actually been hinted that Colonel Forster was going to be married.

The next day brought a new piece of news to the party at Longbourn. The arrival of Mr Collins was announced by Mr Bennet with all the ceremony that one would expect from someone who delighted in the ridiculous and was received by the Bennet ladies with varying degree of anticipation. Mrs Bennet was considering which of her daughters might be suitable candidates for the wife of Mr Collins. She discounted Jane due to the interest from Mr Bingley. She was not so sure about any interest from Mr Darcy towards Elizabeth. They had merely danced once, but she had witnessed a few deep conversations and Elizabeth had mentioned talking to Mr Darcy a few times at Netherfield. Jane had also let slip she had seen Elizabeth and Mr Darcy walking together too. No she would hope to steer Mr Collins away from Elizabeth in the hopes of a more fortuitous connection.

Mary, next in age, should be considered next in line. But she was so somber that Mr Collins might prefer a younger, more lively, wife. She would have to wait to see what sort of man he was to decide which of the younger girls would be most suited.

At 4 o'clock he was due to arrive and at 4 o clock he did. He was received politely by the whole family and was effusive of his praise of the daughters of the family, and the plants, and the house. Indeed it almost felt that the ladies were comparable to the furniture. A fact that made Elizabeth share a look and a smile with her father for they both were enjoying his foibles.

Mr Bennet remained mostly silent but opened the conversation of Lady Catherine de Bourgh during dinner and was more and more amused with Mr Collins manners and way of speaking. After dinner he entertained the ladies with reading from a book of sermons. Mrs Bennet was decided; a young lively wife was unlikely to interest him, Mary would suit best.

The next day brought a tête-à-tête between Mrs Bennet and Mr Collins. The discussion involved her girls. Her praise of his cleverness in thinking of taking wife, and his choice of the Bennet family was effusive. For who could know more about running Longbourn than one of her daughters. A short conversation on the attachment between her eldest and a young gentleman ensued and an even shorter one on Elizabeth being little suited to a clergyman led to Mrs Bennet extolling the virtues of her third daughter and how kind and caring she was and how she would make a fine wife for any clergyman. Mr Collins was by no means sure, for he was somewhat shallow and would prefer one of the more attractive Bennet girls, but he resolved to think on the matter.

Mrs Bennet caught the hesitation and decided to spend some time with Mary and the upstairs maid to see what improvements could be wrought. If it was in the pursuit of a suitable husband she was not unable to pay the correct attentions to her middle daughter, even if she was not as jolly as the younger, nor as beautiful as Jane. Indeed the improvements in Mary's appearance made by a softer hair style were noticeable to all the sisters, the next day some new trimmings to her gowns improved things further. Far from being vain Mary still glowed with the attention from her mother and submitted to the attentions with good cheer, for she was still allowed plenty of time to practice the piano and study fordyces sermons.

She was also happy to encourage Mr Collins attentions at the urging of her mother, for although his manners were overbearing, his opinions could be improved with the right guidance, and Mary was not insensible to the security in becoming the next Mrs Collins. That she could potentially be the first of her sisters to be married also filled her with a sense of importance that she had sorely lacked in the last few years. Yes, she thought, she was more than happy to encourage his affection.

It was a day or so after Mr Collins had arrived that Lydia suggested a walk to Meryton. Mary was reading with Mr Collins and so the rest of the girls set off together towards the town to call on their Aunt Phillips. The attention of the younger girls was on the street from the moment they entered Meryton.

The attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with another officer on the other side of the way. The officer was the very Mr. Denny concerning whose return from London Lydia came to inquire, and he bowed as they passed. All were struck with the stranger's air, all wondered who he could be; and Kitty and Lydia, determined if possible to find out, led the way across the street, under pretense of wanting something in an opposite shop, and fortunately had just gained the pavement when the two gentlemen, turning back, had reached the same spot.

Mr. Denny addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce his friend, Mr. Wickham, who had returned with him the day before from town, and he was happy to say had accepted a commission in their corps. This was exactly as it should be; for the young man wanted only regimentals to make him completely charming. His appearance was greatly in his favour; he had all the best part of beauty, a fine countenance, a good figure, and very pleasing address. The introduction was followed up on his side by a happy readiness of conversation — a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of horses drew their notice, and Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street.

On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her. Mr. Darcy corroborated it with a bow when his eyes were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger.

One man turned white and the other red. Mr Darcy dismounted and spoke quietly to Mr Bingley. They both turned to the ladies and Bingley addressed them.

"How fortuitous, for we were just now riding to Longbourn to call on you, perhaps even we could have the honour of escorting you home, we have a proposition to discus with your mother and father?"

Although they had only just arrived in town Jane and Elizabeth had noticed the tension and were happy to accept. The younger put up a small protest but were quieted by the older sisters. And so back towards Longbourn they started with a short drop in to the Phillips's to explain hey were needed back at home. The younger two sulked somewhat on the journey home and whispered to themselves slightly ahead of the two gentlemen and their respective ladies.

"Well Darcy" started Bingley "can you explain why we have all but dragged the Miss Bennets away from town now?"

"That gentleman was Mr Wickham" a look passed between the two gentlemen and Mr Bingley nodded in acceptance.

"Well" said Elizabeth "Mr Bingley may be happy with that explanation Mr Darcy, but we have just slighted my aunt in our haste to return home, I do not wish to pry but I would like more of an explanation if you would be so kind!" She knew she was pushing the bounds of propriety with the question but she was in equal parts curious and angry about the way they had been manoeuvred away.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must excuse me, I cannot give you the details but that man is no gentleman. He has happy manners to be sure but they hide a number of sins. I cannot say more but I will talk to your father, as a leading gentleman of the community, and try to see how best to proceed."

She was not happy with the that explanation but understood enough to let the subject drop. Clearly Mr Darcy knew some serious harm of Mr Wickham and she would try to bear that in mind.

The rest of the journey home passed in pleasant conversation, mostly between Miss Bennet and Mr Bingley who was pleased to see such a recovery. Once at home Mr Darcy left Mr Bingley to the mercies of Mrs Bennet and the rest of the ladies and sought out Mr Bennet in his study. The discussion between Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy mostly focused on Mr Wickhams many crimes and the recommendation of warning the local gentry and the local tradesman about his character and penchant for running up debts. Mr Darcy then found himself addressing Mr Bennet on another issue he had not meant to discuss

"Mr Bennet I would speak to you about your younger daughters and their conduct" he plunged on giving him little time to reply

"I have noticed on more than one occasion their flirtatious behaviour and want of propriety, given the addition of Mr Wickham into the community I am concerned about the possibilities. I am aware of the growing regard between my friend and Miss Bennet but feel that the situation of her younger sisters are only hurting her chances of him developing any further feelings for her. I was wondering if I could offer any assistance in improving their manners?" He held his breath, he knew he was way outside the bounds of polite conversation with ones neighbour but he knew he had to try to improve the Bennets situation in society if he had any hope of forming a relationship with Elizabeth.

"Mr Darcy, you are surely not suggesting you are willing to fund their education, what could possibly be your motive here? Not merely for your interest in your friend?" Mr Bennet was mortified that a gentleman so wholly unconnected to him could be highlighting the deficiencies in his household and suggesting remedies, but he was also intrigued and amused as to the gentleman's motives and was keen to explore.

"Mr Bennet, I need your help with Mr Wickham, I have let him loose on polite society, and the last time I encountered him I sent him away with little punishment for his last set of indiscretions. In truth that was the easiest path, but seeing him here, and in particular your youngest daughters reception of him, I see that he will continue to cause the same chaos wherever he goes and I am keen to make amends where possible."

There was truth in everything Mr Darcy said but Mr Bennet could see there was more to it. He would have to watch him carefully in future.

"Well Mr Darcy I do not like having my inadequacies pointed out to me." Darcy made to protest

"No no Mr Darcy" continued Mr Bennet "you have said it now and it cannot be unsaid. I cannot pretend to like the manner of your approach but I cannot fault your intention, if that is your sole motive. I will not accept any aid but I will endeavour to review my household and monitor things with your Mr Wickham " Darcy flinched "closely, will that do?"

A short bow was his only answer, "Well let us return to the ladies."

Darcy noticed immediately the absence of Miss Elizabeth and wondered at where she could be. He did not get a chance to find out as soon after the gentlemen took their leave and headed off to other visits to issue invitations to Bingley's ball, for that was the original intent of the trip. A personal invite was taken as a compliment to Jane and all the ladies burst in to discussion of gowns and lace.

Elizabeth had left the discussion in the drawing room intending to think more on what Mr Darcy had said, she made her way to a bench by the side of the house and sat in the sunshine contemplating the gentleman. That the study window was near by and it was open was a chance she had not anticipated. She did not hear much of the initial discussion about Mr Wickham but heard clearly Mr Darcy's insinuation about her family. She blushed with mortification and then anger and lept up to stride away in to the garden for she did not want to hear any more beyond Mr Darcy insulting her father by offering aid in the education of Kitty and Lydia.

So discomposed was she that she missed the departure of the gentlemen and Mr Bennets observation and reflection of her younger sisters that would imply he was not overly offended but more that he had been awakened to the situation that had developed in the family.


	10. Chapter 10

After accidentally overhearing some of Mr Darcy's conversation with her father; Elizabeth paced the garden for sometime before returning to the house. The ladies were in high spirits, dresses and ribbons and shoe roses were being discovered and aired and matched. Plans were being made for lace and gloves, pin money was counted and begging between the sisters was loud. Elizabeth's ill humour was not noted. Nor did she note Mr Bennet observing his youngest daughters. They were engaged to go to the Phillips's for supper and cards that evening, everyone was surprised but happy that Mr Bennet chose to join them. His intention was to make an assessment of his daughters conduct, although he did not let on to the younger girls.

Their reception at the Phillips's house was met with much good cheer. Mr Bennet retired to a corner to observe, Mr Collins was complimentary (in his own way) to their aunt and was obliged to sit down to whist, in which Mary joined him.

The officers of the — — shire were in general a very creditable, gentlemanlike set, and the best of them were of the present party; but Mr. Wickham was as far beyond them all in person, countenance, air, and walk, as _they_ were superior to the broad-faced, stuffy uncle Phillips, breathing port wine, who followed them into the room.

Mr. Wickham was the happy man towards whom almost every female eye was turned, and Elizabeth was the happy woman by whom he finally seated himself; and the agreeable manner in which he immediately fell into conversation, though it was only on its being a wet night, made her feel that the commonest, dullest, most threadbare topic might be rendered interesting by the skill of the speaker.

Lydia was very insistent on keeping Mr Wickhams attention, indeed she physically would pull his attention to her on occasion, but luckily she became very engrossed in the game and so Mr. Wickham was therefore at leisure to talk to Elizabeth, and given her recent irritation and anger at Mr Darcy, she was very willing to hear him, though what she chiefly wished to hear she could not hope to be told — the history of his acquaintance with Mr. Darcy, for she had convinced herself of Mr Darcy's fault here. She dared not even mention that gentleman. Her curiosity, however, was unexpectedly relieved. Mr. Wickham began the subject himself. He inquired how far Netherfield was from Meryton; and, after receiving her answer, asked in a hesitating manner how long Mr. Darcy had been staying there.

"About a month," said Elizabeth; and then, unwilling to let the subject drop, added, "He is a man of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand."

"Yes," replied Mr. Wickham; "his estate there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with his family in a particular manner from my infancy."

Elizabeth could not but look surprised.

"You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"As much as I ever wish to be," cried Elizabeth very warmly. "I have spent four days in the same house with him, and I find him proud" she stopped there and felt a little guilty at disparaging him after her recent impressions of him.

"I have no right to give _my_ opinion," said Wickham, "as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for _me_ to be impartial."

She thought carefully at this point, not wanting to lie but interested as to what might be said of him, the game interrupted them at this point negating her need to say anything and presently Wickham continued

"I cannot pretend to be sorry, that he or that any man should not be estimated beyond their deserts; but with _him_ I believe it does not often happen. The world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, or frightened by his high and imposing manners, and sees him only as he chooses to be seen."

"I believe this is often the case" said Elizabeth, trying to be non committal here.

"I wonder," said he, at the next opportunity of speaking, "whether he is likely to be in this country much longer."

"I do not at all know; but I _heard_ nothing of his going away when I was at Netherfield. I hope your plans in favour of the — — shire will not be affected by his being in the neighbourhood."

"Oh! no — it is not for _me_ to be driven away by Mr. Darcy. If _he_ wishes to avoid seeing _me_ , he must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason for avoiding _him_ but what I might proclaim before all the world, a sense of very great ill-usage, and most painful regrets at his being what he is. His father, Miss Bennet, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the best men that ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had; and I can never be in company with this Mr. Darcy without being grieved to the soul by a thousand tender recollections. His behaviour to myself has been scandalous; but I verily believe I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."

Elizabeth found the interest of the subject increase, and listened with all her heart; but the delicacy of it prevented further inquiry.

Mr. Wickham began to speak on more general topics, Meryton, the neighbourhood, the society, appearing highly pleased with all that he had yet seen, and speaking of the latter with gentle but very intelligible gallantry.

"It was the prospect of constant society, and good society," he added, "which was my chief inducement to enter the — — shire. I knew it to be a most respectable, agreeable corps, and my friend Denny tempted me further by his account of their present quarters, and the very great attentions and excellent acquaintances Meryton had procured them. Society, I own, is necessary to me. I have been a disappointed man, and my spirits will not bear solitude. I _must_ have employment and society. A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. The church _ought_ to have been my profession — I was brought up for the church, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of just now."

"Indeed!"

"Yes — the late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. He was my godfather, and excessively attached to me. I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

"Indeed!" Elizabeth said again, for lack of anything else to add, she was suddenly unsure. Mr Darcy had been reluctant to divulge details but Mr Wickham seemed to hold no such concern. Her mind automatically reminded her which form of address was more proper and she began to worry about getting herself into this situation.

"There was just such an informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. A man of honour could not have doubted the intention, but Mr. Darcy chose to doubt it — or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation, and to assert that I had forfeited all claim to it by extravagance, imprudence — in short anything or nothing. Certain it is, that the living became vacant two years ago, exactly as I was of an age to hold it, and that it was given to another man; and no less certain is it, that I cannot accuse myself of having really done anything to deserve to lose it. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion _of_ him, and _to_ him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me."

"This is quite a shocking narrative!"

Something in her voice made Mr Wickham pause, and look at her. Her features were schooled in to a mask of indifference. When he didn't see any censure in her countenance, but not much encouragement he turned the topic to more generalities.

The whist party soon afterwards breaking up, the players gathered around the other table and Mr. Collins took his station between his cousin Elizabeth and Mrs. Phillips. The usual inquiries as to his success was made by the latter. It had not been very great; he had lost every point; but when Mrs. Phillips began to express her concern thereupon, he assured her with much earnest gravity that it was not of the least importance, that he considered the money as a mere trifle, and begged that she would not make herself uneasy.

"I know very well, madam," said he, "that when persons sit down to a card-table, they must take their chances of these things, and happily I am not in such circumstances as to make five shillings any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I am removed far beyond the necessity of regarding little matters."

Mr. Wickham's attention was caught; and after observing Mr. Collins for a few moments, he asked Elizabeth in a low voice whether her relation was very intimately acquainted with the family of de Bourgh.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh," she replied, "has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Mr. Collins was first introduced to her notice, but he certainly has not known her long."

"You know of course that Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne Darcy were sisters; consequently that she is aunt to the present Mr. Darcy."

"No, indeed, I did not. I knew nothing at all of Lady Catherine's connections. I never heard of her existence till the day before yesterday."

"Her daughter, Miss de Bourgh, will have a very large fortune, and it is believed that she and her cousin will unite the two estates."

This information made Elizabeth smile, as she thought of poor Miss Bingley. Vain indeed must be all her attentions, vain and useless her affection for his sister and her praise of himself, if he were already self-destined for another.

"Mr. Collins," said she, "speaks highly both of Lady Catherine and her daughter; but from some particulars that he has related of her ladyship, I suspect his gratitude misleads him, and that in spite of her being his patroness, she is an arrogant, conceited woman."

"I believe her to be both in a great degree," replied Wickham; "I have not seen her for many years, but I very well remember that I never liked her, and that her manners were dictatorial and insolent. She has the reputation of being remarkably sensible and clever; but I rather believe she derives part of her abilities from her rank and fortune, part from her authoritative manner, and the rest from the pride for her nephew, who chooses that everyone connected with him should have an understanding of the first class."

Elizabeth managed to escape to talk to her Aunt and avoided Mr Wickham the rest of the evening, leaving him to the clutches of her younger sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

Following the party at the Phillips' Elizabeth pondered her conversation with Mr Wickham in the carriage. She was struck again by the impropriety of the discussion, but she so wanted to dislike Mr Darcy. She looked up at her father who looked tired despite it not being late. She caught his eye and he rolled his in the direction of Kitty and Lydia who were discussing the lottery games and the officers in a loud voice. Elizabeth looked at them too, she had not paid much attention to them that night but remembered several touches between Lydia and Mr Wickham that were improper at best and scandalous at worst. Now she was talking louder than polite society usually tolerated, she was interrupting anyone else talking and not liking the focus being anywhere other than on her. She sighed, she was not blind to her sisters behaviour but still resented it being pointed out in the manner that Mr Darcy had. A small part of her whispered _"how could he have done it in any better way?"_ But she dismissed it.

Back at home Mr Bennet pulled them all in to the parlour.

"I wish to speak to everyone about the events of this evening and the conduct which has gone unchecked in this family."

The ladies all sat down, slightly stunned at being addressed so, Elizabeth more so than most, blushed as she realised what had prompted this discussion.

"I have been observing you ladies this evening and have several concerns which I would like to address. I was shocked by the lack of decorum amongst my daughters, I observed flirtations, touching and wanton inviting behaviour which is unacceptable amongst ladies of your station. From this point on you ladies will be expected to spend each morning in pursuit of accomplishments be it musical, art or reading. Only those that can demonstrate good time spent will be allowed to greet visitors in this house or visit other ladies as part of a family group. You Kitty and Lydia are the younger sisters and will need to be accompanied by at least one of the eldest, even IF you have demonstrated good sense. Balls parties and assemblies are going to be curtailed for you two, I am convinced you should not be out in society looking at your actions this night. Seeing as I can't reverse your status the larger gatherings will be dependent on good behaviour."

There was much outcry from both Kitty and Lydia at this point. Mr Bennet waited patiently for it to die down but when it showed no sign of doing so he intervened:

"ENOUGH!" He roared, a shocked silence ensued "behaviour such as that merely confirms I should be taking this action. Officers will not be permitted in his house on an informal basis, only formal parties will they be considered. Mr Wickham is not ever to be one of those men. None of you ladies are to spend any time in his company nor encourage his attentions. Lizzy I am talking to you here too." Lizzy started at the mention of her name and looked down in contrition, realising her behaviour had been wrong.

"Your conduct over the next few days will make my decisions as to the attendance at the Netherfield ball. Am I understood?"

Murmurs of "yes papa" were heard throughout the room. Lydia remained stubbornly silent.

"Thank you daughters, you may all go to bed to think on what I have said" they all dutifully filed passed. Lizzie stopped to kiss his cheek. They shared a comforting gaze and then she was off to bed.

In their room Lizzie and Jane could hear Lydia wailing, Kitty was murmuring soothing words to her, seeming to have accepted that these changes were going to happen.

"Well Lizzie?" Started Jane, "what an interesting evening."

"Indeed" agreed Lizzie "a most enlightening day in fact, oh Jane! I have so much to relate to you and I need your council"

She proceeded to relate all that she had heard and all that Mr Wickham had related and all of her thoughts on the two gentlemen.

"Oh Lizzie, I see now why papa said your name tonight. It was wrong of him to discuss so much with you and such a story is shocking, perhaps even there is some part that we do not yet know. I find it very unlikely Mr Darcy could be that bad. I understand your anger at his approach to papa but if tonight's edict stands it may be a very good thing for this family. Our younger sisters are high spirited and some focus would be appreciated."

"Bravo Jane" returned Elizabeth, "you have managed to paint everyone in the best possible light and I hope your optimism holds well in to the morrow. I am concerned about the animosity between Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham, but I find I cannot credit his story given the circumstances of his narrative are so suspect."

The Sisters decided to see what the next day would bring. Happy in their own confidence and hopeful of an improvement in the family environment they soon fell to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately miracles were not performed overnight. Lydia declared her intention of walking to Lucas lodge the next morning, which Mr Bennet reminded was not possible without some form of study. She then tried to sneak out of the house which was thwarted by a vigilant Mr Bennet who had been expecting some defiance.

Lydia was brought in to the drawing room to read and copy some passages on manners for young ladies. Kitty was likewise occupied. Elizabeth and Mary spent time together on the pianoforte and had some discussion about Mary performing at the Netherfield ball. Elizabeth managed to hint about only choosing one piece and allowing the hostess to perform first which Mary thought on. Jane chose to read for a time and embroider some shoe roses for the ball. Kitty completed her task and joined Jane in embroidery practice and was noted to have quite a good eye for fine stitching.

Lydia flounced and huffed and tried to escape on many occasions. Her mother tried to spring her too.

"Oh Mr Bennet surely you cannot think Lydia should not go out today. She is such a favourite with the officers I am sure one or two of them are half in love with her"

"My dear Mrs Bennet. I was witness to the attentions that the officers are bestowing on your youngest daughter and I can tell you now, marriage is not what they are thinking of!"

Mrs Bennet was shocked to silence at this proclamation. Mr Bennet decided to push his advantage.

"Now my dear, I am sure you are sensible of the sort of attention we should be encouraging in our daughters and their suitors. Lydia needs to learnto behave like a gently born lady and will only hinder her sisters chances in her current situation" He shot a pointed gaze at Jane at this point

Mrs Bennet was not convinced, still believing that good humour was a virtue, but the hint that Lydia was not behaving as a gently bred lady was enough to stop her interfering in the restrictions placed on her.

Given Lydia's lack of achievement for the day she was banished to the old nursery for the afternoon visits where she spent some time thinking about how unfair this whole situation was. The rest of the house could hear stomping and occasional attempts to escape but they were always thwarted by a surprisingly vigilant Mr Bennet.

Unfortunately, although she occasionally spent some time in study, she continued to be silly and flirtatious on the afternoon visits and she continued to attempt escape. After one such occasion, where she was found to be sneaking out the servants' entrance to head to town she was brought in to the drawing room and confronted thus:

"Lydia" began Mr Bennet "I have given you ample opportunity to start adhering to the rules of my household and you have proven once again that you are full young to be out in company. I hereby am banning you from the Ball on the morrow"

There were gasps from all the other Ladies present and a loud wail from Lydia

"But Papa you cant do that! Mama tell him it's not fair! I have promised to dance with Denny and Sanderson already. They would be fearful upset if I do not see them there!"

"Oh Mr Bennet" chimed in his wife "you cannot mean to keep our dearest Lydia from the ball"

"Indeed I do Mrs Bennet. I will hear no more on this matter. If your behavior does not improve you will also be banned from the next supper party at your Aunt Phillips and the next assembly!"

When this was met with more wailing Mr Bennet added his final threat. If her behaviour would not improve he would be forced to hire a governess, the funds for which would be taken from all the ladies pin money including Mrs Bennets. This stopped the matriarch of the family from supporting her wayward daughter and even Kitty was heard advising Lydia to hush and behave. Lydia finally understood the situation she was in and the potential for all her fun being removed. She calmed down and accepted her punishment, for now.

Although Mr Collins had not been present for these family discussion he did notice the change in the atmosphere and was grateful for it. He was pleased with the improvement in Mary's performance and appearance and found her interesting enough to consider Mrs Bennets council at the beginning of his stay to be quite wise. He made a speech about the ball and invited all of his cousins to dance but solicited Mary for the first dance, she blushed enhancing her appearance and accepted happily. Mrs Bennet beamed with pride and calculated the days which might bring about this happy conclusion.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing! love you all. This chapter is the netherfield Ball. I always felt so bad that this should be the event of the season and Elizabeth had such a terrible time! hence writing this version!**

 **Disclaimer - I am not Jane Austin, I do not own her characters. I am also not a writer. please forgive my errors along the way.**

The arrival of the Bennets at Netherfield without Lydia caused a few raised eyebrows but no one remarked on her absence except for their Aunt Phillips. Everyone else seemed content with her absence, a fact which would no doubt have upset Lydia had she been aware.

Miss Elizabeth was looking around at the general splendour when approached by one of the officers who related Mr Wickhams absence. She frowned thinking back on his declaration not to be chased away by Mr Darcy but in the end was relieved not to have to worry about avoiding him that night. Mr Denny solicited her hand for a dance later in the night and she accepted happily. Then on spotting her good friend Charlotte headed over there to relate the weeks news from Longbourn.

"Goodness." Said Charlotte, "that is interesting! And how are you liking the changes?"

At that point a pair of officers came up to the two ladies and claimed the first dances of the night.

The dance started well, although the officer was a little too familiar, which Elizabeth discouraged. He was also keen to talk about Wickham and Elizabeth managed to turn that topic of conversation with a vague remark about Mr Bennet being concerned about his reputation of debts. She knew that any concerns about debts would be spread through the camp quickly and perhaps even people would be on their guard. Mr Bennet had been leaving hints with the tradesmen in the hopes that there would be no lasting concerns.

She had to do her duty and dance with Mr Collins which brought much mortification. It was during one of these that she noticed Mr Darcy watching her, she arched an eyebrow at him and he gave her a lopsided smile in support of her poor situation. He approached not too long after the dance had ended and asked for her hand for the next. When she accepted he then continued

"I hope to improve on your last dance Miss Bennet, do you think I aim too high?"

She almost snorted at his joke but answered in kind

"Why Mr Darcy I cannot say if you will measure up to the standards of my last partner but I would hope that someone of your...stature would give it a good try!" She tweaked an eyebrow at the end causing him to bestow a genuine smile on her. She was almost rendered breathless by how uncommonly handsome the smile made him look. In that frame of mind she was led towards the dance floor to the admiring glances of the rest of the room.

They started the dance in companionable silence but Elizabeth decided to break it first.

"I have a confession to make Mr Darcy" he indicated his willingness to listen "I am aware of the substance of your discussion with my father on my family the other day and my immediate response was not flattering to either of us"

"I am sorry to have caused you pain Miss Bennet" and as he realised that he had done so he felt a great deal of regret. "Have you decided to berate me for my interference?"

"Unfortunately, Mr Darcy I find myself more indebted to you than I would like. I was angry at first, but I now realise that your interference was kindly meant and I cannot but deny that the results are most gratifying!"

"Indeed, I am aware that there seems to be some more harmony in your family this evening. I am sorry to have caused you pain, but if I have helped I am glad I could. And now perhaps we can put it behind us and converse on another topic? How do you like the evening so far?"

"I am having a most pleasant evening sir, I thank you. Miss Bingley has outdone herself"

"Indeed, I was privy to many of the preparations, she was most attentive to many details!"

Elizabeth laughed "I am sure she was most attentive, and how do you like the arrangements?"

"They are tolerable, I suppose, but the fine details of a ball are never going to be of much interest. It is the people that make the evening a pleasure."

Elizabeth smiled "I see, I shall expect you to dance every dance with such excellent company around you. Many a lady would feel honoured to stand up to the illustrious Mr Darcy!" She couldn't help but tease him. The startled look on his face made her smile widen

"Fear not Mr Darcy, I shall not encourage such high expectations!"

"My thanks Miss Elizabeth. How is your chess education coming along?"

She smiled at the change of subject and they continued with a lively debate on the merits of chess columns and other subjects. Their dance passed quickly and he returned her to her place with Miss Lucas and they carried on talking together until Elizabeth was claimed for the next dance. As she walked away she sent him a pointed look and indicated Miss Lucas with her eyes. He sighed but took the hint asking Charlotte for the next dance.

During the next dance Mr Darcy overheard some remarks about the likelihood of a marriage between Jane and Mr Bingley and he turned to Miss Lucas and asked her about the rumor.

"Unfortunately Mr Darcy in a town such as this any new gentleman is considered the rightful partner of one or other of the ladies here. He has shown preference for Jane since the beginning and some expectations have been raised. Are you suggesting he does not care for Jane? For I would rather know to try to mediate his withdrawal whence it comes. I fear for Jane else."

Darcy thought for a minute. He didn't want to start rumors, but he would like to understand if Miss Bennet was emotionally attached to Mr Bingley.

"I have seen Mr Bingley attached to a few ladies in the past, never outside propriety of course, but never in love. It is hard to say what his intentions are here, he is an honorable man but it may not have occurred to him his attentions are raising expectations. What are miss Bennets feelings?"

Charlotte understood both the warning and the enquiry in Mr Darcy's question. "I would not like to speculate as to Miss Bennets feelings, but I can vouch to her character. She would not show affection she does not feel, nor consider a suitor that she was not emotionally attached to. As to her expectations again I cannot say but she is unlikely to hope for something when there is no reason to hope for it!"

"Thank you Miss Lucas, for the dance and the conversation. It has been most interesting." Darcy bowed over her hand and returned her to her family at the side of the room.

Supper was a grand affair. When music was called for Mary remembered her advice and waited until after Caroline had exhibited before hurrying to the piano. After one song, which was received well she removed in favour of Mrs Hurst. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she conversed with Kitty who was finding that the absence of Lydia was rather pleasant for her. She was able to converse more and dance without worry of Lydia being jealous of her partners. She tried to avoid Mrs Bennet, who was loud in her praise of Mr Bingley and Mr Collins. Luckily the only people near her at the time were the matron friends of the neighbourhood. Elizabeth did notice her father talking quietly to her mother a few times and felt a massive rush of love for his newfound interest in their family. It was followed by a wave of gratitude and warm feelings for Mr Darcy given his intervention. She wisely chose not to think too long on those feelings.

Mr Bingley took his leave of the Bennets that evening with many exclamations of delight over the evening. He informed them he was required in town the next day and would be away on business for a number of days.

Mrs Bennet was over loud in her expressions of regret but she was moved on by her family as their carriage was waiting. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down in the carriage. The evening had passed delightfully and she was warm in her praise of Mary's performance and of the rest of the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - thank you all for the lovely comments. I am pleased that people are enjoying this. I am liking re reading to edit too. I am having some difficulty with loading documents on to ff. I was hoping to have enough loaded to get through the BH weekend. we shall have to see. aiming to update everyday. :)**

After the ball..

That evening as Mr Darcy prepared for bed his mind was full of Miss Elizabeth. He had had enough familiar conversations to believe that the dream must have been some sort of prophecy, or could it have been a warning? And if it was indeed a warning was it to change the journey or the destination? He was aware that his attraction to Elizabeth (for in his head he couldn't help but call her that) was more than he had ever experienced before and her company was something that he could see keeping him entertained for many years. Her intelligence and wit were not something he would get tired of.

When he compared her to the languid indifference of the ton he knew without a doubt that he could never settle for someone else. But could he do this to his family, to Georgiana? That it would harm her chances of making a match were unclear, but certainly possible. What would his relations think about bringing home a country miss? Lady Catherine would be unhappy with anything less than her daughter, which was never a possibility. The rest, well that was less certain. He decided that he needed some time away to think on things.

The next morning he rode out early to take leave of the colonel of the militia with a parting warning about Mr Wickham. He then informed Bingley of his intention to return to town, claiming urgent business meant he had to cut short his time in Hertfordshire. They left by noon and were safely in Darcy house by dinner time. A decision quickly made but, to Darcy, it was necessary.

Meanwhile in Hertfordshire, the ladies of Longbourn were unaware of the changes at Netherfield. The eldest were wandering the shrubbery having a discussion about the two gentleman who were no longer in the county. That Jane was falling deeply in love with Mr Bingley was sure, although her expressions of the depth of her regard were tempered by her natural modesty. Elizabeth's feelings toward Mr Darcy were less certain. Janes gentle conversation helped her to discuss some of her feelings and realised that many of her prejudices were unfounded and had started after her perceived slight and her injured pride after the first dance at Meryton where he had barely spoken and had slighted her family. Even despite concluding that he was an honourable man she knew that there could never be anything more than friendship anyway.

"Oh Jane, it's all well and good to realise that I do esteem him, that I like him. But how can I allow any further feelings? He may have singled me out but surely you understand, as I do, that he is of a station much above ours. He would be expected to marry for fortune and a title. Someone such as myself could never expect to achieve that level of acceptance. Tell me I'm wrong Jane, tell me I have reason to hope?"

Jane wanted to reassure her, but was too aware of the truth.

"No, I shall have to remember him fondly but nothing more."

The rest of their walk was in silent contemplation of the restrictions of their society.

Meanwhile in the house Mr Collins was finally making his declaration. The speech to Mary was long winded and full of pompous nothing's. She managed to curtail some of the more strange declarations and accepted his offer with an affectionate kiss on the cheek which had the happy effect of making him speechless. She gently suggested he go to speak to her father, which he did with haste. Mary was left to contemplate the life that she was committing herself to. She had always been the overlooked sister and to be the first to be engaged gave her a sense of pride and achievement heretofore unknown to her. That she would be mistress of her own home, and one day Longbourn gave her a sense of satisfaction which outweighed the concern about her husband's silly character. She resolved to think of some ways to improve his mind and manners to allow them to live in tolerable harmony. She did not regret her decision.

Lydia was much subdued the morning after the Netherfield ball. She had not submitted to her punishment easily but a long night of contemplation whilst her sisters were out enjoying dancing, which was her main source of delight, was enough to give her pause. She was not unintelligent for 15 and soon realised that the best way to get what she wanted was to comply with the demands of Mr Bennet. And so the next day she spent some time studying and contemplating which achievements would be least droll for her to achieve. Fine needle work and embroidery came with the added bonus of being able to show off her skill and so she poured over the few manuals that they had in the house and asked her father to procure some material for her to practice on. He was happy she seemed to be resigned to the new way of things and promised to purchase the necessary tools. Her response to Mary's announcement was to snort in a very unladylike manner, which earned her a stern look. She murmured a very insincere congratulation then proceeded to whisper with Kitty about how droll it would be to be married to a clergyman and quizzing Kitty on the dresses and lace at the ball. She almost sounded sincere in her interest in Kitty's partners and the general splendour and only a little jealous.

Part way though the afternoon a letter arrived for Miss Bennet from Netherfield. Elizabeth saw her countenance and was concerned by the way she concentrated on certain passages. At length Jane put the letter aside and tried to appear engaged in the conversation, which was mostly around the upcoming nuptials of Mary and Mr Collins. Elizabeth could see her attention was not engaged and at length she made her excuses and sent Elizabeth a pointed look letting her know a conversation was in order. Soon after Elizabeth excused herself to dress for dinner. When they had gained their own room, Jane, taking out the letter, said:

"This is from Caroline Bingley; what it contains has surprised me a good deal. The whole party have left Netherfield by this time, and are on their way to town — and without any intention of coming back again. You shall hear what she says."

She then read the first sentence aloud, which comprised the information of their having just resolved to follow their brother and Mr Darcy to town directly, and of their meaning to dine in Grosvenor Street, where Mr. Hurst had a house. Elizabeth started at the mention of Mr Darcy having left with Mr Bingley. The next was in these words:

 _"I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that."_

To these highflown expressions Elizabeth listened with all the insensibility of distrust; and though the suddenness of their removal surprised her, she saw nothing in it really to lament; it was not to be supposed that their absence from Netherfield would prevent Mr. Bingley's being there; and as to the loss of their society, she was persuaded that Jane must cease to regard it, in the enjoyment of his.

"It is unlucky," said she, after a short pause, "that you should not be able to see your friends before they leave the country. But may we not hope that the period of future happiness to which Miss Bingley looks forward may arrive earlier than she is aware, and that the delightful intercourse you have known as friends will be renewed with yet greater satisfaction as sisters? Mr. Bingley will not be detained in London by them."

"Caroline decidedly says that none of the party will return into Hertfordshire this winter. I will read it to you:"

" _When my brother left us yesterday, he imagined that the business which took him to London might be concluded in three or four days; but as we are certain it cannot be so, and at the same time convinced that when Charles gets to town he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter; I wish that I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one of the crowd — but of that I despair. I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaieties which that season generally brings, and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of the three of whom we shall deprive you."_

"It is evident by this," added Jane, "that he comes back no more this winter."

"It is only evident that Miss Bingley does not mean that he _should_."

"Why will you think so? It must be his own doing. He is his own master. But you do not know _all_. I _will_ read you the passage which particularly hurts me. I will have no reserves from _you_."

" _Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister; and I suspect that was one of the many reasons for his removing for town with my brother. I understood from the message my brother left for me that he cited urgent business that called him away but I am persuaded that there was other inducements to leave"_

At this Elizabeth rolled her eyes, realising the veiled insult was most likely aimed at her. Jane continued

" _and, to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but I will not leave the country without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already; he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much as his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favour an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?"_

"What do you think of _this_ sentence, my dear Lizzy?" said Jane as she finished it. "Is it not clear enough? Does it not expressly declare that Caroline neither expects nor wishes me to be her sister; that she is perfectly convinced of her brother's indifference; and that if she suspects the nature of my feelings for him, she means (most kindly!) to put me on my guard? Can there be any other opinion on the subject?"

"Indeed, for mine is completely different if you will oblige me?" Jane indicated that she should proceed "Miss Bingley sees her brother is attached to you but wants him to marry Miss Darcy, she means to keep him in town and try to persuade you he does not care for you in the hope your affection will fade, she also seems to imply that Mr Darcy is running away from the acquaintances here, probably because she is aiming to create an ill opinion of him as a means of forwarding her own interest. Her aim is for her brother to marry Miss Darcy, increase her families name and consequence and so increase the chance of a match between herself and Mr Darcy. Just because she wishes it to be so does not mean that it shall be. No one can doubt his affection for you, I am sure he will be back dining by your side in less than two weeks, with or without his sister."

"Oh Lizzy I hope you are right. But if you are does that not mean that she disapproves of me as a potential future sister? That would be vexing indeed! I know we are of little consequence but our family is respectable, we have held Longbourn for many generations of Bennet."

"Indeed Jane, our situation is not so far beneath theirs to be an impediment, it's just not what she was hoping for as it will not forward her hope of a match for herself. But if you feel that his sisters disapproval means you should not accept him, you are free to refuse should he offer for you!"

"Dear Lizzie" Jane said laughing "you must know I would not refuse him if he should ask me"

"Of course not" said Lizzie, satisfied in the return of Janes good humour. She then thought on Mr Darcy's sudden removal, was Miss Bingley correct here? Was he running away from her and their connection? His attentions had not been as marked as Bingley but he had shown her a preference, and having just decided to try liking him she was hurt he would abandon any friendship there. Jane saw her turn of her countenance and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"I am sorry Mr Darcy has gone away too! But if your advice to me is that Caroline is suggesting things as she wants them to be rather than as they are you should bear that in mind when considering her explanation of Mr Darcy's departure. And given your conclusion this morning about your difference in situation perhaps even it is best that he leaves before you find yourself with your affections engaged?"

"You are very wise Jane. I will endeavor to think on it no more!" A small part of her protested that her affections may already be engaged, but she pushed the errant thought aside and began to talk to Jane about what to wear for dinner, after all their sister had just gotten engaged, the atmosphere in the house should be one of celebration.


	15. Chapter 15

Mr Collins left as planned and was to return in three weeks for the wedding. He was most anxious to bring Mary home before the Christmas celebrations in Kent. Apparently Lady Catherine was insistent that the parson should be available for his parishioners for the whole week preceding Christmas and so would have to be married the Thursday before that. The Gardiners would be arriving that week. Mary was to move in with Elizabeth and Jane for a few nights prior to the wedding to allow space for the expanded family party. The Gardiner children, numbering four, could no longer all fit in the nursery and with Mr Collins in residence there was no other space available.

In correspondence the Gardiners had suggested one of the Bennet girls might like to return to London with them for the new year and some of the seasons entertainments. They had heard much of the new way the girls were occupying themselves and were pleased with the reports from all of the girls about their various pursuits and interests.

Mary wanted to ask one of her sisters to visit her not long after her marriage and found that she and Elizabeth had become more friendly in the recent few weeks and so had asked her. She felt she would be the most able to help establishing Mary as mistress as she was most familiar with accounting and purchasing ledgers at Longbourn.

.

One week passed after the departure of the Netherfield party, and the second began bringing with it the Gardiners in to Meryton. They usually visited for December and were coming for a longer stay to aid in the wedding preparations. They were pleased by the changes in the younger girls. They didn't bound ahead of their sisters as had previously been their wont. They waited their turn to greet their cousins and accepted the presents with good grace. Lydia was still lively, but far more proper and although prone to giggling was more cheerful than silly. Mrs Gardiner was a great favourite amongst her nieces, being a sensible genteel lady.

She was the daughter of a rector from the north and had caught Mr Gardiner's eye on one of his travels when he was establishing trading posts for his goods. They were a good match and one of affection and good breeding that had been much appreciated by the elder Miss Bennets when growing up. The younger ones were now pleased that they were also receiving so high praise from such a worthy source.

In a tete-a-tete between Madeleine Gardiner and Elizabeth the next day when the changes were discussed.

"Lizzy, I see you were not exaggerating when you said your father had wrought some impressive changes!"

"Yes Aunt, there have been moments of discord, but for the most part things have taken on a cheerful but much calmer aspect here since early November. I think Lydia still struggles with some of the restrictions but some of her needlework is quite impressive and she has certainly happy to receive praise for her efforts. I still see her enjoying the company of the officers at some of the gatherings we are invited to and she still gossips with Kitty over this red coat or that gentleman but she seems to operate within the bounds of propriety. It is actually pleasant being out with her now as she is still good humoured and fun, but I no longer worry about what she may say or do."

"That's excellent news, I've seen some of her work and it is quite lovely. And what of Jane, she seems more subdued of late?"

"It's hard to say Aunt, I believe she is worried about Mr Bingley not returning to Netherfield. She has written to Caroline but not received an answer yet and until he either returns or Caroline writes to say they are not returning she is unsure how to feel or act."

"It has not been so long since they left though?"

"No. He did imply he would be away for about a week, but these things change so his return is still a possibility. And speculation will not change the outcome here so we are all trying not to."

"A wise choice. Mary seems content, although from the tone of your letters I assume you are glad it is not your nuptials that are upcoming?"

"Good heavens no. Mr Collins and I are not suited, but Mary seems happy in her choice, and I have witnessed her managing his more vexing behaviours admirably. He is not a sensible man but he is respectable and not vicious. Perhaps even with time and a good wife he may improve. As you say she seems content and I am happy for her. I think she has felt left out being the middle sister and this gives her status which I think she deserves."

"Very thoughtful of you Elizabeth. I look forward to meeting him soon and hope she will be happy. Now what say you to my offer of someone returning to London? You are to Kent soon anyway and we had discussed a pleasure tour in the summer with yourself so maybe one of your other sisters would appreciate a change of scene or society? I would offer to Jane but I wanted your council."

"If Mr Bingley has not returned by then I am sure she would appreciate the offer, however if he has I am sure she will not want to leave the neighbourhood. I would advise waiting until we know either way. If Jane is unwilling to leave I think Lydia is showing some improvement, removing her from the officers here would be beneficial and the idea of a trip to London could be considered her reward for good behaviour. You may be able to offer her some London tutors for her fine needlework. It is showing so much potential."

"An excellent thought Lizzie. That is what we shall do."

That afternoon brought Mrs Phillips to Longbourn in a state of excitement. Kitty and Lydia were out with Mrs Gardner and the children, Mr Gardiners and Mr Bennet were in his book room. Clearly there was some news afoot so the rest of the ladies assembled in the drawing room to hear it.

"Oh sister," began Mrs Phillips "there is quite the buzz about the town and I am quite vexed with you for I am sure you must know some of it and had not told me, you sly thing!"

Mrs Bennet practically jumped in her seat "Mr Bingley has returned!" She exclaimed.

"Is he now? That is not my news but I am most interested if that is the case sister!"

Mrs Bennet visibly wilted. "No sister, I just thought that might be your news as it is something we may have prior warning about if Miss Bingley were to write to Jane! What is it you think I should have told you about?"

"Why Mr Wickham of course!"

The ladies all exchanged puzzled looks

"What do we know of Mr Wickham? Mr Bennet has refused him entry here and my girls have been instructed not to talk to him. Apparently he has quite the reputation, although he is rather dashing in his regimentals and so I am sure it is all a misunderstanding, but no one listens to me!"

"Well sister, as it turns out your Mr Bennet was quite right. Apparently he has been making enquiries with the local tradesmen and discussions with the colonel and young Mr Wickham has run up quite the debt here in Meryton, no one sum is large enough to cause concern but when added together they are quite the scandal. Whence my brother Bennet discovered this he went to the colonel and re-visited many of the key tradesmen and found storys of drunken fights and debts of honour including a number of young ladies who have been dallied with. Mr Wickham has been dishonourably discharged and his last months pay has been used to settled some of the debts. Mr Bennet and Colonel Forster have settled the rest and threatened Mr Wickham with debtor's prison if he ever set foot back in this town."

"Indeed sister is that so! Well I am pleased my girls have had nothing to do with him. I am sure they are too clever to have been taken in by such a man but I always do mistrust appearance of goodness!" Elizabeth almost rolled her eyes at such a turn of opinion but was pleased that no more harm had befallen the good people of Meryton and that Mr Wickham was safely away.

There were more discussions about some of the other officers and how the general feeling towards the regiment was less than previous. Colonel Forster was hinting of holding a ball to try to improve relations, and officers were being brought under tighter regulation. Elizabeth speculated that the feeling of discontent towards Mr Wickham was probably quite high. Mrs Phillips left not long after and the girls separated to their different activities.

The next morning Mary and Mrs Bennet were in conference over wedding clothes, Lydia was stitching, kitty and Jane were drawing, Elizabeth was playing the piano when a visitor was announced. Not expecting anyone the ladies were surprised that they would have a visitor. Their routines were quite settled and it was rare to receive morning visitors anymore.

When Mr Bennet walked in to the parlour and announced "we have a visitor" they all looked up in surprise, he stepped aside and in walked Mr Bingley.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile in London

The day after Darcy and Bingley arrived in London they received a visitor at Darcy house, situated in the most sought over Berkeley square.

"Mr Darcy, Charles!" Caroline swept in to the breakfast parlour as if she owned the place "how fortunate I should find you both in"

Darcy and Bingley exchanged amused glances

"And where would we be at barely ten o clock my dear sister?" Asked Bingley

"Well I assumed you both have important business to be attending to, but anyway, as you see I have returned to London as have Mr and Mrs Hurst. We are staying with them at Grovesnor street if you should need us and I was to extend an invitation for you to stay there if you so wish Charles, and for dinner this evening for yourself Mr Darcy. Is Miss Darcy around? For she would also be most welcome, it is only a family party after all."

Darcy cringed at the emphasis on the word family.

"I thank you Miss Bingley, but my sister is returning from Matlock house today and I will be spending the evening here with her. Perhaps another time. Bingley you are of course welcome to stay here but if you should wish to remove to Grovesnor street you may be assured of my not taking any offence!"

"Thank you Darcy, Caroline I will come to dinner tonight to allow Darcy and his sister to reunite but might you explain to me what you are all doing in London. I had thought you would be staying in Hertfordshire until I returned!"

"Oh Charles we simply couldn't stay any longer, the society was almost savage. I have ordered the house closed. The servants are still retained of course, but I expect will be reduced after Yuletide. I longed to be back in London and both Louisa and I were concerned about you Charles!"

"How so Caroline?"

"Well you seemed to be so enamoured with such low society, and there was such an expectation of you offering for Miss Bennet, as if you could offer for someone with her lack of fortune or connections!"

"Why ever not? I greatly esteem Miss Bennet and was enjoying her company immensely. My mind was not made up but I could certainly see her merits as my future wife!"

Caroline was stunned at such a declaration. "Charles you cannot be serious, such a connection would do nothing for our status as a family, my chances of marrying well would be sorely tested. You would have that vulgar lady as a mother in law and the younger sisters are almost wild, they are sure to bring shame to their family at some point or other, and to you if you were connected to them. Do you not agree Mr Darcy?"

Both Caroline and Bingley turned to Darcy, one with a cunning smile on her face, knowing he agreed with her assessment of the family, the other with a look of pleading.

"I am aware her family is less than ideal," Bingley's face fell and Caroline looked like she wanted to crow in triumph "however I do believe they were making some effort to improve themselves and the eldest Miss Bennets were above reproach." He dismissed Caroline's look of horror and turned to Bingley

"I was aware of the general expectation of the neighbourhood and if you truly care for Miss Bennet I don't think you should concern yourself with her lack of connection or fortune, she is a gentleman's daughter and respectable enough for one such as yourself but I would caution you not to rush in to a lifelong commitment with anyone, you should be sure of her feelings as well as yours"

"Oh to be sure" chimed in Caroline "I think she was only paying you attention at the behest of her mother, she received your attentions with pleasure but I couldn't detect any symptom of particular regard!"

Bingley looked startled

"Do you agree Darcy?"

Darcy thought on his conversation with Miss Lucas and many with Miss Elizabeth

"I cannot pretend to know what is in the ladies heart but I am assured that she is not someone who would act on the wishes of her mother without consideration of her feelings. I don't think her capable of pretending feelings she does not have."

Bingley looked relieved. "Thank you both, you are right Darcy I should be sure of my intentions and feelings before I return to the neighbourhood. Caroline I will think on what you have said but I will act in a way to secure my own happiness, I cannot believe your prospects will be much harmed if I were to choose Miss Bennet and I would thank you to keep further opinions about her family to yourself, would you be so kind as to ask the same of Louisa."

He paused but continued without letting Caroline speak up

"I will think on things whilst I am in London and decide at the end of the week if I shall return or not. If you no longer desire to keep house for me that is your choice, I will ask Louisa and you can stay in London with one of your friends. I will see you for dinner, but I will remain a resident here if that is ok with you Darcy!"

He nodded his acceptance and approval and together they bowed and left the room for their various business affairs. Caroline stood a moment longer before sweeping out of the room to return to Louisa and decide what needs to be done.

Bingley and Darcy parted ways to attend to matters of business before Darcy would head over to Brook Street, on the corner of Grovesnor square, where his uncle Matlock was situated and where Georgiana was spending time with her cousins after finding an empty Darcy house a bit lonely. His reception from her was not as enthusiastic as he had hoped

"Brother, what a surprise, I thought you were engaged to stay with the Bingley's until just before Christmas!"

"Oh dear,' teased Mr Darcy 'am I so unwelcome here?"

Georgiana blushed realising she had spoken rashly, she collected herself a moment and began again.

"No indeed brother, it is always a pleasure. Only I had thought you were enjoying your time in a new county." The remark was said with such a look that made Darcy pause. Could she know about his growing feelings for a certain country lady?

"I had some business to attend to" not a lie exactly, but he did not like the element of exaggeration, he was not ready to discuss things as they stood with Georgiana "I decided to accompany Bingley here. I am not sure if I will return for the remainder of my initial stay or not. Would you care to return to Darcy house? I was hoping to have dinner with you tonight to find out how you have been enjoying yourself?"

"Of course brother. Uncle and Aunt Matlock are out tonight anyway, I was going to spend the evening alone as my cousins are also engaged elsewhere. I should be pleased to return with you if you allow me to give some instructions for the packing of my belongings."

With that she rose, curtsied and made to leave. She paused and gave him a warm hug

"It is good to see you brother." She added. He smiled to himself, she seemed to be in good spirits. He went off in search of the other members of the household.

In the study he found his uncle, the earl of Matlock, and his younger son Colonel Fitwilliam. He greeted them both warmly

"Uncle and Richard, how pleasant to find you in London, I thought you were in the north preparing your regiment?"

"Darce! What a pleasant surprise!" Richard got up and clapped him in the shoulder "I was in the north but have been given leave for the Christmas time, I am then to operate out of London until our sojourn to Kent at Easter. Beyond that I am unsure. There is talk of having to return to the continent but I am trying to persuade the home office my skills are of more use on home soil for the time being!"

"A good plan indeed" remarked his uncle, a short discussion ensued about napoleon and his campaign against the British and moved on through some political issues and some of the debates in the House of Lords currently. Darcy knew his uncle was trying to interest him in running for parliament but he had no intention of that, still the topic was an interesting one and a member of the House of Lords and one of his majesty's army both had insight in differing ways which allowed for a lively debate.

Georgiana was ready long before the gentlemen had finished talking and ended up sending someone to look for her brother.

"Apologies gentlemen, I had asked Georgiana to be ready to leave and it appears I am the one guilty of tarrying, perhaps even we should dine soon to continue this discussion?"

"Absolutely Darcy, we had invited a few acquaintances tomorrow, a small gathering which Georgiana was looking forward to, perhaps you should join? 'Twas only family and some close friends."

Darcy looked suspicious. "I hope it was small if you had planned to have Georgiana present, I need not remind you she is not yet out!"

"Of course Darcy, Richard had reviewed the guest list, it's only the viscount and his wife. Her younger sister" Darcy rolled his eyes at the mention of that lady "your other two cousins and each had a friend. I would appreciate your presence to even up the male companions, it was mainly a ladies gathering for Georgiana's sake but twill be much more entertaining with you there!"

"I'll discuss it with Georgiana and let you know!" He took his leave before there were any further questions about his untimely return from Hertfordshire.

It was pleasant to just be the two of them that evening and Mr Darcy remarked on this to Georgiana.

"I understand your reticence in society, but surely Mr Bingley's company was not tiresome at all?"

"No Georgie, Bingley was excellent company and very keen to learn the estate management. His steward seemed competent and things were progressing well. My role was almost negligible on my departure. However in company he was often distracted, and the rest of the society there was trying."

He had to search for a good word there. For actually Hertfordshire was very welcoming, but for someone of Mr Darcy's disposition he did not do well with over familiarity and in the country there was often an expectation of friendliness bordering on incivility that he found impossible.

"Distracted you say?" Trust Georgiana to pick up on the unusual choice of words "was there a specific distraction or just the many aspects of country life?" She smiled at him here

"If you are interested there was a young lady that he seemed very interested in, a Miss Bennet."

Georgiana frowned at the name

"Didn't you mention a Miss Bennet in some of your letters, I had almost thought you showed some interest in her?" She blushed at the forwardness of her line of questioning but Darcy answered before she could retract the question.

"Yes, I had forgotten that I mentioned her," he said glad that Georgiana was looking down and did not notice his heightened colour

"Miss Jane Bennet is the eldest of five and is Bingley's current interest, Miss Elizabeth stayed for a time at Netherfield nursing Jane when she was poorly. It is her of whom I wrote." He hurried on "their father is a respectable enough gentleman in the Hertfordshire community, he does not come to town and they have no connections to speak of." He paused noticing Georgiana's slightly downcast face. "I think Bingley's sisters were hoping for a better connection for his brother but my advice was that if she will make him happy her position in society is respectable enough for him."

Georgiana understood the implication in the speech and said no more on the subject. Inside she was unhappy, she only wanted her brother to be happy and worried for his expectations of his future wife. She was almost beginning to wonder if he would ever find a woman or if he would settle for one of the simpering ladies of the ton who saw only his land and connections and nothing of the man he was.

"Enough of me Miss Georgie, how was your time with Lady Matlock? Were our cousins Victoria and Eleanor there?"

"Yes. Victoria was telling me all about her coming out last year. I think she was trying to put me at ease but I am not sure that she didn't make me more nervous. I also attended some of the fittings for Eleanor's come out wardrobe. The amount of dresses she needs are impressive. She is very excited for the upcoming season, her come out ball is scheduled for May but she has a few events leading up to it. I am pleased I have another year before I have to worry about all those people looking at me!"

Darcy patted her hand. "Only when you are ready Georgie. It's been a difficult year by I am hoping, that is you seem to be much improved." He looked down, not wanting to say anymore but desperate to know how things stood.

"I am well enough brother. You must not fret for me. I have learned a good lesson this last summer, one I will not allow to affect me any more than to be cautious in the future."

Darcy was proud of the declaration, his sister had obviously matured and he was pleased to see it.

"Uncle told me about dinner tomorrow, what say you?"

"I was looking forward to it, cousin Eleanor's friend is slightly younger than her and not coming out till next year, we may be able to be of help to each other, she is called miss Forsyth and shares my love of the pianoforte. I have not seen the Viscount and Lady Fitwilliam since my stay here and would like to see them too. I know you and Lady Margaret are acquainted already" she noted Darcy's cringe and laughed lightly. "So am I to understand you are not as well acquainted as the lady would like us to believe? The Lady Margaret is daughter to the earl of Sussex, they are respectable are they not?"

"Indeed they are a respectable family, the Lady Margaret has made it clear that a further connection between he family and ours would be acceptable. Their fathers title will be passing to their Uncles son I believe and so I fear that the girls are hoping to make good marriages before they lose their titles. She is pleasant enough but of a similar manner to Miss Bingley. I fear a country life is not one she would wish for and I would not want to spend more time in town than necessary."

"I see. Well for my part I am hoping that spending some time in family gatherings will help me prepare for my come out, even though it is almost 18 months away. I would appreciate your support if you can bear the company?"

"How can I resist such a mature declaration and argument. Of course, we may go!"

Darcy retired early as he had much to do on the morrow and many letters to attend to. As he was preparing for bed he contemplated the discussion he had with Georgiana about his objections to the lady Margaret. He had actually considered her during the last season. She was well bred, refined came with a respectable lineage even if it was entailed. She was very attractive and accomplished but he had decided not to pursue anything further after spending some time with her.

She tended towards cruelty when talking of others, even ones she called her friends. He was aware such gossip was the way of the ton but when he tried to imagine spending his life with such a person he felt almost physically ill. No it would not do for him. That she was not Elizabeth floated through his mind, a treasonous thought in an otherwise well controlled day. He sighed, thoughts of Elizabeth were difficult to keep at bay with no distractions and he submitted to them before falling asleep hoping they would help him decide how to act.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day passed away blissfully full of correspondence and business. The profit from land was becoming more difficult and Darcy was keen to try some new investment opportunities and so was using his time in London to try to investigate some of them. He was using a middle man as there were still many in the ton who would love to announce to the world that the Darcy fortune and name was tainted by trade, but realistically if one was to maintain holdings, trade was a necessity. There were several very wealthy tradesmen who were moving to the more fashionable parts of town and there was even talk of some being accepted at the gentlemans clubs.

At the correct time he retired to dress and accompanied Georgiana on the short carriage ride from Berkeley square to Grovesnor square. The Hursts residence was the other end of the street, close enough to be eminently respectable, but not one of the few who could boast the park land the houses on the square overlooked.

Dinner was a splendid affair. Lady Matlock was a leading lady of the ton but did not suffer fools easily. She valued good sense and good breeding and always had a good table and ensured excellent conversation. Tickets to Her soirées were much sought after be they small gatherings or the larger private balls during the season. The presence of her son, the viscount, used to be a major appeal to many well bred families but since his marriage their focus was on her younger son, her two daughters and her eligible nephew, who would only appear at the bare minimum of the seasons events.

When the gentlemen separated for brandy Darcy braced himself for questions about his removal from Hertfordshire, but none came. Instead his uncle Matlock decided to grill him on his intentions towards lady Margaret. They had been seated next to one another and she had spent a good deal of time appearing to have something stick in her eye, so much was she attempting to bat her eyes at him.

He laughed "I assure you I have no interest in her beyond that of her being the sister of my cousin, her interest I cannot say but I would appreciate your support cousin" he said turning towards the viscount "in passing on my sentiments to the lady if you will, I would not like to raise expectations."

"So the lady Margaret has failed to capture your attention, but surely Darcy you must be at least looking out for the future Mrs Darcy, you need an heir and you cannot carry on in this isolated manner. You have looked after Georgiana admirably and taken pemberley well in hand but now you need to think about the future!"

"Quite the speech uncle, did my aunt put you up to it?"

"I think she is just worried you may capitulate to Lady Catherine's wishes, or worse still end up being compromised from one of the devious lady's of the ton and be forced in to an unhappy marriage!"

Darcy frowned "I can assure you I have no intention of offering for Anne, indeed she has assured me she would refuse even if I did. As for the other, I am careful am I not, the possibility of being the object of someone's aim is not in itself a reason to jump in to the marriage state, would you not agree?"

"Absolutely, but we are interested in your welfare none the less."

"And I thank you for that. But I am curious, do you already have a list of requirements for my wife that I should be aware of?" Darcy tried for humour but could not help the edge of bitterness that crept in to his voice. He had ever been taught about his duty to his name and his land.

"No Darcy, for sure connections are desirable and a good dowry would help buffer against the loss of Georgiana's dowry when the time comes. But you know that Pemberley can afford the loss if you were to make a less mercenary choice. Your parents were happy in their marriage and we know they would wish nothing less for you in yours!"

Darcy almost physically started at the declaration from his uncle. The implication was that they would support his choice as long as he was happy, a concept he had never considered and gave him much food for thought. Not wanting more attention on his pensive state he redirected his uncles attention toward Richard with a quip about his latest lady interest. Richard sent a glare his way which implied he would pay for the comment later but took the attention with good humour and the conversation moved on from there.

When they rejoined the ladies Lady Margaret looked as if she would head to Mr Darcy's side but he preempted the move by heading to Georgiana who was sat by lady Matlock. She looked up and requested some music from the newest Lady fitwilliam and her sister. Darcy threw her a grateful glance and she smiled in response allowing him to sit with his sister and enquire how she was enjoying the evening. That she was still shy in company was clear, but the effort she was making made Darcy smile. Neither of them coped well in company but Georgiana was showing much more promise at overcoming her shyness than he ever had.

The music was excellent but Georgiana could not be persuaded to play to this many people, and the Darcy's soon after left.


	18. Chapter 18

The next week passed with many an interesting business opportunity, dinners at Whites and afternoons listening to Georgiana play. Her new companion, Mrs Annesley, kept her on a reasonable schedule of practice and study but allowed enough time for her own pursuits so as not to be too restricting. Mr Darcy found her instruction most satisfactory and was pleased she was working out well given the last debacle.

Richard made good on his visual threat and cornered Darcy one afternoon at Whites.

"So cousin, how did you find the Bingley's society and Hertfordshire? I notice that you seem adept at avoiding any conversation about your time there. Not hiding a sordid affair are you?"

Darcy told the Colonel about Mr Wickham being in the county and the steps he'd taken to try to limit his influence there.

"If only you had allowed me to call him out after Ramsgate, then we would not have to worry about where next he will pop up. He's like a bad penny that way you know!"

"I know, I'm hoping my actions made it clear to him that I will protect him no longer! My last conversation with the Colonel of the regiment was interesting, he was looking into his affairs in the county and keeping a close eye on him. I hope he will keep me appraised of any developments."

"And Wickham was the only person of note in the country?"

Darcy knew he would not be able to skirt round the subject of the ladies of the country too long, Richard had clearly noticed too much during his conversation with Lord Matlock earlier in the week.

"Bingley seems to have taken to country estate management well, his sisters were tolerable hostesses but cloying and boorish in their attention. I think Bingley is in love again and the neighbourhood is so close knit that expectations have been raised. I am hopeful he is using this week to consider his intentions."

"Ah yes, Georgiana mentioned a Miss Bennet I believe?" Richard was watching him closely and noticed his expression at the mention of Miss Bennet, "and your opinion of the match?"

"She has little in the way of fortune or connections but the family is well established and her character is such that he should have no cause to repine. The family is less well bred than I would like for in-laws but there appeared to have been some improvements in the management of the youngest sisters which seems to be helping. All in all I think he could do worse, and if she makes him happy I do not see a problem."

Richard frowned. "What do you mean about the change in the behaviour of the youngest sisters? How would you know that things had changed?"

Darcy cursed himself for his slip, in focusing on trying not to talk about Miss Elizabeth he had let some information he probably should not have disclosed. "I ahhhhh"

"The truth if you please!"

"I may have mentioned to Mr Bennet that his younger daughters were seen behaving poorly and with the likes of Wickham in town he would do well to check them before any damage was done to the reputation of the eldest Miss Bennet, given my friends interest!"

Richard let out a loud laugh "And how was this interference received?"

"Not well at first," admitted Darcy "but afterwards I did notice some changes, I did have to apologize for my words though!"

Richard looked amazed "And pray tell me who managed to get the great Mr Darcy of Pemberley to apologize?"

Darcy cursed again

"Ah" said Richard "I see I have asked the question that brings us to the crux of the matter, come Darcy you know you cannot stand up under my interrogation, you may as well tell all now, you know my methods become more underhand the more resistant you are!" With that declaration he refilled both their glasses again.

Darcy sighed and began his tale with the (still mostly elusive) dream and concluded with his intent to leave Hertfordshire and the bewitching presence there to try to make sense of his world now that it had been veritably turned on its head.

Richard remained silent throughout and when he was finished ordered another round of drinks before sitting back down and looking intently at his cousin.

"Well Darce that is quite the fantastical tale, are you sure there isn't something stronger in these drinks? If not I'm going to need some more anyway!"

Darcy made no comment and waited for him to speak again.

"Hmmm" Richard pondered "alright, so let's assume that I believe you. I'm not saying I do, but let's start there. You have dreamed about his lady and ultimately you ended up marrying her, correct? Why would dreaming about it help in any way? Surely you should just let things play out and you will end up with your desired bride? That is if you should want that ending? Or is that what is in question?"

"I don't know Richard. In personality and appearance, I couldn't ask for better, but her situation in life, even with the improvements in her family's behaviour, is decidedly beneath my own."

"Oh Darce, really? Since when has your position in the ton been of any import to you? Do you need more money? Or more relatives with titles? It's my lot in life to be picky about my future wife, you have the privilege of being able to choose whomever you want, don't waste that. Not many people have that same opportunity."

"It may affect Georgiana. I have to consider that!"

Richard sighed at Darcy's sense of obligation

"It may, I won't lie. So if you are so concerned with that possibility why don't you ask her? See how she feels about the choice that is being made for her. Because I will bet you a shilling she will choose a perfect sister and happy brother over a slightly better match for herself."

They sat in silence sipping their drinks for a minute.

"What are you going to do now then? What did your dream tell you happens next?"

Darcy sighed. "Unfortunately much has changed so it is difficult to say. I remember an argument over a terrible proposal where she accused me of separating Bingley from her sister, which I haven't done. Something about Wickham who told her some lies, but that is already negated due to my intervention in Hertfordshire. So I am unsure. I do not know what she thinks of me but I have left and I must believe that even if she should have kind feelings towards me the act of leaving will negate any expectations. I don't yet know how strong my feelings are for her, they may fade with time"

"You haven't answered my question Darcy, what are you to do now?"

He sighed "I could go back, or run away I guess. I am due at Pemberley for Christmas, then Kent for Easter. If I am to pursue her I should first let Aunt Catherine know once and for all that there can never be a match between Anne and myself. What are your thoughts?"

"I think telling Lady Catherine to her face will be entertaining for me, but I also agree it is probably wise to have the conversation before she reads an announcement in the papers. That would leave Anne to bear her wrath and I cannot condone that. Are you sure you can't make the journey to Kent earlier than Easter?"

"I think I need time to review my feelings, both about her and about what our union would do to our position in society"

"I see, so running away is the path of choice."

"Richard!"

"I know! Well good luck, and pass the same on to Bingley, it sounds like he will need it too, likely sooner than yourself!"

"Thank you old friend, for your counsel, and not laughing in my face. Well only laughing the once!"

"Parting words Darcy! Talk to Georgiana, and if you decide in the ladies favour do not leave it too long before declaring yourself. A lady such as that is sure to attract attention, you wouldn't want to miss out due to your own inactivity!"

On that note they parted, Darcy headed back to his house to start making preparations to return to Pemberley, trying not to wish he was returning with its Mistress at his side.


	19. Chapter 19

He chose the evening to visit the Hursts for dinner when Georgiana had a prior engagement and so she managed to avoid Miss Bingley.

At the correct time Mr Darcy took the carriage to Grosvenor street. He was surprised to find two other young ladies in attendance, and was grateful Georgiana had not accompanied him.

"Oh Mr Darcy," Caroline immediately addressed him after being announced "how glad we are that you could come tonight. It feels like an age since we last saw you after all that time spent together in Hertfordshire. Might I introduce Miss Harrington and Miss Blakeley? Both dear friends of Louisa and I from school."

"How do you do?"

Both ladies curtsied their greeting. Darcy turned to the Hursts to thank them for their invitation. It appeared that Caroline had forgotten that they were in fact the hosts this evening. He then turned to Bingley.

"I feel like I've not seen much of you despite staying in my house, how are your matters of business progressing?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Bingley share a short discourse with Mrs Hurst and they collected Miss Harrington before heading in their direction.

The gentlemen managed a short conversation before Caroline managed to turn Darcy's attention leaving Bingley and Miss Harrington conversing. When dinner was called Caroline claimed Darcy's arm and suggested her brother escort both the other ladies in to dinner. Darcy began to be suspicious of what Caroline was about. His suspicions were further aroused when Bingley was seated between both the young ladies. He subtly looked at them, both were tall and blonde with blue eyes. Mr Bingley's established favourite type of lady, and similar to Miss Bennet.

The dinner passed with difficult conversation. Caroline tried to steer her brother towards one of the other of the ladies, always intervening if he tried to talk to anyone else. She also avoided much discussion of Hertfordshire. Darcy saw her plan and had to give her credit for a skillfully masterminded enterprise. But he detested it none the less. How Bingley was coping with the distractions was less easily discernible.

When the ladies withdrew he decided to find out.

"Bingley, how are you enjoying London?"

"Very well Darcy as I am sure you are aware. You know me content wherever I am currently laying my head!"

"Indeed, and any further thoughts regarding our last conversation?" He glanced towards Hurst, but he was already dozing in the chair by the fire.

"About my return to Hertfordshire? I have been thinking about it, but there are always many distractions!"

Darcy thought for a moment. If Bingley's attention was so fleeting that he was already forgetting Miss Bennet then he should not return to renew his attention, however allowing him to fall for Caroline's machinations went against Darcy's nature.

"Has your sister had any part in these distractions?"

Bingley thought about it and frowned. "Why I believe I had not thought but yes, she always seems to have some new acquaintance to introduce, or a play she simply must attend, is that a problem?"

"No" Darcy said carefully "Bingley may I speak plainly?"

"Of course old friend. Please do!"

"I cannot but help notice that Caroline has brought two young ladies who resemble your preferred type, that they are dear friends of hers may be true but that she should bring both here now would suggest some scheme on her part. She has already suggested her dislike of the idea of returning to the country, it is possible she is trying to distract you to prevent you from doing so. Now if you are truly happy to not return, that is your choice my friend, but I would not want you to forget why you want to be in Hertfordshire just because town holds many _distractions_!" He said the last word as if it was a bad word to emphasise his point.

"You are correct Darcy. These ladies are beautiful, but none of them have held my interest and I confess they only make me long for Miss Bennet's kinds conversation. I find it hard to say no to Caroline but I am intent on returning to the country both to Netherfield and to see if Miss Bennet and I would truly suit as I believe we would!"

Darcy smiled. They discussed how much more work there was to be done, and Darcy extended his regrets at not returning to Hertfordshire. He told Bingley of his plans to return to Pemberley for Christmas and to be back in town and thence to Kent for Easter. Bingley extended an invitation to stay on his way back to town but Darcy claimed to have not settled his plans and said he would see how things went but would likely travel without pausing.

When they returned to the ladies the gentlemen suggested some music and then played some chess before retiring for the night. Bingley resisted being paired with either of the ladies during the rest of the evening and informed Caroline that he had to focus on some business for the next few days and he would call again later in the week.

Bingley's resolve held firm and allowing for a few distractions his business was concluded in ten days rather than his perceived seven. Darcy and Bingley were both to leave for their different country homes on the same day, although Darcy was pleased to be returning home he was not looking forward to three days on the road. Georgiana had had enough of London and was happy to be heading home again.

Their last dinner together was a quiet affair, just the three of them. Caroline had decided against returning to Netherfield, at first assuming her brother would not return without her, then hoping that he would be bored without a hostess and so return to London soon. He was tolerably cheerful about returning to the neighbourhood and promised to keep Darcy informed as to his progress as a gentleman landowner and of their mutual acquaintances.

It was late afternoon that Bingley arrived home to Netherfield. The staff had re-opened her house on his direction but had not expected him at any particular time, and so there had not been any rumors as to his imminent arrival. He decided to call on the Bennet's the very next morning and therefore managed to catch them before they had heard of his return.

Mr Bennet preceded him in to the parlour and announce they had a visitor..


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n thanks to everyone viewing/following/reviewing appreciate people taking the time! I apologise that my grammar isn't the best I was never great at grammar! I have re read and tried to catch the errors! (Error's? Errors' - honestly apostrophise are the bane of my life!). Also fair warning I am British so my spelling is British not American (parlour vs parlor)**

 **Anyway onwards! :)**

After The unexpected arrival of Mr Bingley; Mrs Bennet was quick to recover from her surprise "Mr Bingley how wonderful to see you, we had no idea you were returned to Netherfield!"

"I only returned last night Madame and decided to call this morning in the hopes of finding you all well?"

Elizabeth moved away from the piano and sat next to Jane, helping her tidy up her needlework. Jane gave her a grateful smile then turned her attention to Bingley with some words of welcome. He smiled in return and was asked to sit and take tea.

Conversation flowed and Mrs Bennet was pleased to report the upcoming nuptials of Mary and Mr Collins, who would be returning on the morrow and the wedding was to be three days hence. He dutifully offered his congratulations and happily accepted an invitation to attend. Mrs Bennet silently lamented not being able to have Bingley to dine in the following few days but settled having him over soon after Mary and Mr Collins had departed.

Jane heard with real sadness that her friend would not be returning to the neighbourhood at this time. Elizabeth noted that Mr Bingley seemed slightly irritated at the mention of Caroline and did not seem to wish to speak about her, so she moved the conversation on asking after London and if he had been to the theatre. It was soon time for him to go and he made his farewells with many a long look at Jane before departing. His head was full of how beautiful she truly was and how much he had missed her sweet and gentle manners.

The next week saw many changes to Longbourn. Mary married and set off for Kent with her new husband. The Gardiners extended their invitation to stay to Lydia who briefly lamented the loss of the militia, but decided her opportunities for amusement would be infinitely better in London, especially since she was hardly able to speak with the officers anymore.

Elizabeth firmed up her plans to travel to Kent in March by way of London. Bingley was seen infrequently, but with no hostess the opportunities for morning calls and afternoon tea were sorely reduced. He was also busy catching up with some of the tenants and their issues with the chills of winter.

Christmas was a merry affair and the Gardiners along with Lydia departed soon after for London. Luckily they missed some of the early January snow which kept most of the inhabitants of Meryton housebound for a number of days. The ladies of Longbourn barely saw Mr Bingley until the local assembly held to celebrate the twelfth night.

Jane looked particularly lovely with one of her dresses being made up with some new lace and decorated with a sash embroidered by Lydia. Mr Bingley requested the first and was accepted with a lovely smile on her face. Elizabeth could not be happier for her sister and tried not to think about the absence of his friend. She sighed in frustration at her treacherous mind and vowed to think on it no more.

The assemblies at Meryton still held appeal as the presence of the officers meant there were plenty of partners. Her father still stood in strict observation and would curtail any silliness but was happy for them to enjoy themselves within the bounds of propriety. Only Elizabeth noticed Jane and Bingley stepping out on to the balcony and returning not too long after. He looked around and saw Elizabeth watching, returned Jane to her side and bowed heading off in to the crowd.

"Well?" Asked Elizabeth with a quizzical expression

"Oh Lizzie, he has asked to formally court me, he says it has been impossible not being able to see me for days but that he realises we do not know each other well and wants us to become more familiar!" She blushed at the point.

"Did he now?" Asked Elizabeth raising one eyebrow

"He implied that marriage was his objective, but he never said it out right. Oh Lizzie, he kissed my hand and I felt." She sighed, then looked around "perhaps this is a discussion for private"

"Agreed dear sister, for now I will try to stop our mother from hearing of this in public. I suggest you return to your gentleman and enjoy his kisses... To you hand!"

Both girls blushed and with an affectionate squeeze to the hand Elizabeth left Jane and made her way to Mrs Bennets side. As luck would have it she managed to keep her diverted for the remainder of the evening so that her mothers effusions of pleasure were only witnessed by the immediate family.


	21. Chapter 21

_Derbyshire_

 _Darcy old friend_

 _I am the happiest of men. My lovely Jane is no less beautiful nor less kind and has allowed me the pleasure of courting her. I have spent about a month in this happy state, which has to be my excuse for not writing earlier. She is an angel and nothing I can write will do her justice._

 _Things in Hertfordshire are going well. Any advice about spring planting will be most appreciated although Mr Bennet has been kind enough to offer help also and my steward remains competent. He has more time now that his household is less busy, Mr Bennet that is. With one daughter married to Mr Collins and one away to London I think he is grateful for some extra diversion._

 _I hope you will stand up with me when I finally am made the happiest of men._

 _Yours_

 _Charles_

Darcy read the missive with difficulty. The scrawling writing and many blots characteristic of Bingley's style made reading his letters an act of interpretation. He read the line about one daughter being married to Mr Collins and his heart constricted a little. Could it be? Surely not his Elizabeth married to that man. But he thought about the other Bennet daughters and couldn't see how he would choose any of the others over her. A form of panic washed over him. He tried to think how to act, but if she was married the deed was done, it could not be undone. But how could he find out? He couldn't write and ask, not specifically enough to guarantee answers. He could only wait and see. Mr Collins was the parson of his Aunt, he would surely meet his wife there. He had no idea how he would face her if it was Elizabeth.

He was grieved, he wanted to hear of her, when there seemed the least chance of it. He began to see how their union would have been beneficial to both. Her ease and liveliness would have helped him in society, she was exactly the woman who would suit him most. How foolish his consideration of her station in life as not being good enough for him. Richards words came back to him. _Did he need more wealth or connections?_

Georgiana noticed his changed demeanor that evening at dinner. And that he avoided her and any conversation through the coming days and weeks worried her. Finally she had enough. She raised her courage and went to him in his study. She was going to berate him but the sight of him tired and slightly disheveled at his desk made her pause.

"Oh brother, will you not tell me what ails you? It breaks my heart to see you like this!"

He looked up, startled at such a direct declaration from his younger sister.

"Please William, you must talk to someone!"

"You cannot help Georgiana. But I thank you for your concern!"

"No William, I will not be dismissed. I may not be able to help but a burden shared is a burden halved surely?"

She was right and he knew he needed to unburden. He had all but convinced himself that Elizabeth was married but if she wasn't he would need Georgiana's support.

"You are correct of course Georgie," so he began his story. She listened in silence and gasped at the part where he mentioned Bingley's letter and his supposition.

"Oh brother, you cannot be sure. You said she has 4 sisters, anyone could have caught his attention. Did you notice any partiality on his part?"

"No Georgiana I did not. But I was not paying him much attention I'm afraid. Her younger sisters are all silly and two are almost improper, it is highly unlikely he looked to either of them. The middle I am ashamed to say I didn't pay much attention to, an attachment there is possible I guess."

"William we are away to London in a few weeks and you are to Kent not long after that. You will find out then. Do not despair until there is a reason to."

"Wise words dear sister. I shall try to heed them. Now shall we have some music and tea to soothe the soul. I shall be well. Thank you!"

January and February passed away in Hertfordshire. Mr Bingley had much to do to get the spring planting ready at Netherfield. He sought Mr Bennet's council when needed and spent most of his free time in Jane's company. Their bond grew strong and a proposal was considered imminent. Elizabeth was truly happy for her kindest sister but she was slightly jealous of the strong bond of mutual respect and affection and she thought about her possibilities.

Her thoughts went back to Mr Darcy. How could she be so enamored after so short an acquaintance? What she knew of his character and conversation were just what she wanted in a man. But he had left, left Hertfordshire, left her. Did that not show how little he cared for her, or how beneath him she was. No matter how she thought on it she felt it was a hopeless case. Any time she tried to convince herself that she may find another man, her heart whispered that no one else would do.

With things as they stood in Hertfordshire she was looking forward to her trip to Kent. She had suggested to Jane that maybe she should stay to aid in wedding preparations whence the inevitable was announced.

"Dear Elizabeth, I know things here are difficult for you at the moment." Elizabeth made to protest but Jane held up her hand "nay Elizabeth, I love you but I am much occupied at present, and with Mary and Lydia gone, life at Longbourn is not enough for you at the moment. You should go, Mary needs someone to see how things are for her and a change will help you with whatever is pressing on you."

Jane had noticed her lessened spirits but Elizabeth had passed it off as a combination of their diminished family party and the weather being such to keep her indoors. Jane was not convinced but was not one to pry and so let her be hoping she would confide when she was ready.

It was a journey of only twenty-four miles, and they began it so early as to be in Gracechurch Street by noon. As they drove to Mr. Gardiner's door, Lydia was at a drawing-room window watching their arrival; when they entered the passage, she was there to welcome them, and Elizabeth, looking earnestly in her face, was pleased to see it full of her usual good humour.

On the stairs were a troop of little boys and girls, whose eagerness for their cousin's appearance would not allow them to wait in the drawing-room, and whose shyness, as they had not seen her for a twelvemonth, prevented their coming lower. All was joy and kindness. The day passed most pleasantly away; the morning in bustle and shopping, and the evening at one of the theatres.

Only short discourse could be had between Elizabeth and Lydia but she seemed to be well. She would study or practice into the morning and seemed to be happy with these pursuits. She was sharing some education with a lady down the street and the governess was teaching them about many different aspects of their social strata. She spent most afternoons receiving visitors or walking in the local park if her aunt was out. Elizabeth thought this odd and asked Lydia about it.

"Lydia I had not thought you one to enjoy walking, how has it come about your change in opinion?'

'La Lizzie, I must just miss the countryside. The park here has many attractions"

Elizabeth did not miss the blush on her sisters face, but Lydia turned the conversation and Elizabeth did not bring it up again.

At a later hour she managed to gain some time to ask her aunt about it.

"Yes, I thought it out of character but so much about Lydia is different. She is so good with her studies that we didn't see the issue. Is here a reason you are concerned?"

"Just something in the way she said it, please aunt would you investigate for me? I am unsure what I expect you to find. If it is nothing you can leave things as they stand."

Her aunt agreed to check next time it occurred.

"I thank you, it will give me peace of mind!"

The conversation moved on to Lizzie's trip to Kent on the morrow.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - A lot of this chapter are similar to JA work. I envisaged little would change but** **couldn't** **bring myself to gloss over it completely. a few subtle differences which set up for future interactions.**

Every object in the next day's journey was new and interesting to Elizabeth; and her spirits were in a state of enjoyment; for she had seen her sister looking well and happy, and the prospect of her northern tour was a constant source of delight.

When they left the high road for the lane to Hunsford, her eye was in search of the Parsonage, and every turning expected to bring it in view. The palings of Rosings Park was their boundary on one side. Elizabeth smiled at the recollection of all that she had heard of its inhabitants.

At length the Parsonage was discernible. The garden sloping to the road, the house standing in it, the green pales, and the laurel hedge, everything declared they were arriving. Mr. Collins and Mary appeared at the door, and the carriage stopped at the small gate which led by a short gravel walk to the house, amidst the nods and smiles of the couple. In a moment she was out of the chaise, rejoicing at the sight of her sister.

Mrs. Collins welcomed her with the liveliest pleasure, and Elizabeth was more and more satisfied with coming when she found herself so affectionately received. She saw instantly that her cousin's manners were not altered by his marriage; his formal civility was just what it had been, and he detained her some minutes at the gate to satisfy his inquiries after all her family. They were then, with no other delay than his pointing out the neatness of the entrance, taken into the house; and as soon as they were in the parlour, he welcomed her a second time, with ostentatious formality to his humble abode, and punctually repeated all his wife's offers of refreshment.

The evening was spent chiefly in discussing the events in Hertfordshire. Dwelling on dear Jane's situation with great enthusiasm. Mary was pleased to hear that Lydia seemed happy, Elizabeth chose not to discuss her slight concerns and instead dwelt on the happier news.

The next day Elizabeth went through the daily routine with Mary. She had things well ordered and under good regulation.

"And where is Mr Collins this morning?" Asked Elizabeth, for he had disappeared soon after breakfast.

"He spends some time writing sermons in the morning and then walks to Rosings to discuss his thoughts. After lunch he spends time in the garden. He will then spend the rest of the day in his book room, which affords a good view of the road!"

"I see, walking is very beneficial exercise!"

"Indeed it is. We do spend sometime in the evening discussing books. I have convinced him that books other than ones on sermons are beneficial to the mind. I confess lady Catherine has helped me here and agrees with our diversity. She even condescends to suggest some books on occasion."

"That does sound promising Mary."

"I confess Elizabeth I am enjoying running my own household, and the evening readings has been beneficial to myself too. I am enjoying visiting with the parishioners and have a good sense of purpose here that I was missing at Longbourn."

"I am very happy for you Mary!" And she was. The life would not have suited her but it did suit Mary very well. She had positively blossomed away from the busy life at home where she had been often overlooked.

The next morning Elizabeth found herself reading in the back parlour which was favoured by Mary when the lady herself appeared with Mr Collins in tow. He was positively bouncing with repressed excitement and burst out with the news.

"Why miss Elizabeth you have just missed Miss de Bourgh who drove past and stopped to invite us all to dine at Rosings park later today! Is that not exciting news!"

"Most pleasing, Mr Collins!"

He was about to launch on with more words of praise at the condescension shown when Mary stepped in.

"My dear, you best get on with your work today, for we would not want to be late this afternoon."

"You are correct my dear Mary."

Here Mary interrupted again. "Elizabeth you best fetch your spencer and bonnet if we are to call on Mrs smith in the village, we cannot go this afternoon now." Turning to her husband "Mrs smith has lately sent her daughters away to work and I am going to call to condone. Tis the Christian thing to do!"

"Yes of course my dear, I shall not detain you."

And with that he was gone. Elizabeth managed to talk with Mary about the trip to Rosings without Mr Collins help. They dined there about twice a week, it seemed Lady Catherine enjoyed an audience and Mr Collins was a most willing recipient of her council. Mary had found her interference difficult at first, but for the most part it was reasonable advice, and for harmony it was easier to follow it than to not. Elizabeth admired Mary's forbearance and felt a new respect for her sister.

Their time in town was pleasant. That Mary was well thought of by the village was obvious. She was greeted warmly wherever she went. She knew every name and was becoming familiar with the hardships faced. Elizabeth was impressed by the pleasure Mary took in counselling her fellow man and affecting a difference in these people's lives. She obviously had a knack for saying the right thing and that she was well received after so short a time was testament to her kindness. The morning passed pleasantly and they soon headed home for a light luncheon. Before long it was time to dress for dinner.

Mr Collins had some advice for Elizabeth about her dress for dinner and was most insistent on dressing in a timely manner. She was quite amused by the whole thing and was glad that Kitty was not there as she may have been overwhelmed by such warnings.

As the weather was fine, they had a pleasant walk of about half a mile across the park. Every park has its beauty and its prospects; and Elizabeth saw much to be pleased with, though she could not be in such raptures as Mr. Collins expected the scene to inspire, and was but slightly affected by his enumeration of the windows in front of the house, and his relation of what the glazing altogether had originally cost Sir Lewis de Bourgh.

When they ascended the steps to the hall Elizabeth's courage did not fail her. She had heard nothing of Lady Catherine that spoke her in possession of any extraordinary talents or miraculous virtue, and the mere stateliness of money or rank she thought she could witness without trepidation.

From the entrance-hall, of which Mr. Collins pointed out, with a rapturous air, the fine proportion and the finished ornaments, they followed the servants through an ante-chamber, to the room where Lady Catherine, her daughter, and Mrs. Jenkinson were sitting. Her ladyship, with great condescension, arose to receive them; and as Mrs. Collins had settled it with her husband that the office of introduction should be hers, it was performed in a proper manner, without any of those apologies and thanks which he would have thought necessary.

Elizabeth found herself quite equal to the grandeur around her, and could observe the three ladies before her composedly. Lady Catherine was a tall, large woman, with strongly-marked features, which might once have been handsome. Her air was not conciliating, nor was her manner of receiving them such as to make her visitors forget their inferior rank. She was not rendered formidable by silence; but whatever she said was spoken in so authoritative a tone, as marked her self-importance.

When, after examining the mother she turned her eyes on the daughter. There was neither in figure nor face any likeness between the ladies. Miss de Bourgh was pale and sickly; her features, though not plain, were insignificant; and she spoke very little, except in a low voice, to Mrs. Jenkinson, in whose appearance there was nothing remarkable, and who was entirely engaged in listening to what she said, and placing a screen in the proper direction before her eyes.

The dinner was exceedingly handsome, and there were all the servants and all the articles of plate which Mr. Collins had promised; and, as he had likewise foretold, he took his seat at the bottom of the table, by her ladyship's desire, and looked as if he felt that life could furnish nothing greater. He carved, and ate, and praised with delighted alacrity; and every dish was commended. Lady Catherine seemed gratified by his excessive admiration, and gave most gracious smiles, especially when any dish on the table proved a novelty to them. The party did not supply much conversation. Elizabeth was ready to speak whenever there was an opening, but there was little opportunity.

When they retired to the drawing room Lady Catherine began her interrogation of Elizabeth. She had heard some of her situation form Mary of course but she asked more specific questions about her accomplishments and sisters studies that would usually be considered polite. She enquired as to why Mary had been allowed to marry before the eldest were married for which Elizabeth had an answer. Lady Catherine was clearly not expecting much in the way of answers and remarked on how Elizabeth gave her opinion rather decidedly.

Given that there were only six in the party only one card table could be made up. Lady Catherine directed who should sit where and what should be played and when the players should change positions. Elizabeth found it to be rather like being in a school room and took to playing the piano to keep out of the way of the game.

When Lady Catherine and her daughter had played as long as they chose, the tables were broken up, the carriage was offered to Mrs. Collins, gratefully accepted and immediately ordered. The party then gathered round the fire to hear Lady Catherine determine what weather they were to have on the morrow. From these instructions they were summoned by the arrival of the coach; and with many speeches of thankfulness on Mr. Collins's side they departed. As soon as they had driven from the door, Elizabeth was called on by her cousin to give her opinion of all that she had seen at Rosings, which, for Mary's sake, she made more favourable than it really was. But her commendation, though costing her some trouble, could by no means satisfy Mr. Collins, and he was very soon obliged to take her ladyship's praise into his own hands.

 **A/N - apologies if the formatting looked a little off here. not sure what happened but** **couldn't** **fix it short of retyping the whole thing!**


	23. Chapter 23

The routine of the day's quickly became normal. They would spend some time working or conversing most mornings. Elizabeth would often go out for a morning walk, mostly whilst Mary was reviewing the household accounts. Afternoons were spent visiting parishioners or receiving callers, of which there were not many. Evenings at Rosings were repeated about twice a week and every such entertainment was a reflection of the first.

In this quiet way, the first fortnight of her visit soon passed away. Easter was approaching, and the week preceding it was to bring an addition to the family at Rosings, which in so small a circle must be important. Elizabeth had heard soon after her arrival that Mr. Darcy was expected there in the course of a few weeks. Lady Catherine talked of his coming with the greatest satisfaction, spoke of him in terms of the highest admiration, and seemed almost angry to find that he had already been frequently seen by Mrs Collins and herself.

Elizabeth found that a whole mornings reflection was unsuitable to reconcile her to her feelings towards the gentleman. She was aware of his help with dealing with Mr Wickham, and was grateful for his support there and his aid in allowing her father to improve his family. That she liked him she had already admitted, that she wanted more she was less willing to allow. She resolved to meet him as a calm and indifferent acquaintance and take her cues from his behaviour.

His arrival was soon known at the Parsonage; for Mr. Collins was walking the whole morning within view of the lodges opening into Hunsford Lane, in order to have the earliest assurance of it, and after making his bow as the carriage turned into the Park, hurried home with the great intelligence. On the following morning he hastened to Rosings to pay his respects. There were two nephews of Lady Catherine to require them, for Mr. Darcy had brought with him a Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger son of his uncle Lord Matlock, and, to the great surprise of all the party, when Mr. Collins returned, the gentleman accompanied him. Mary had seen them from her husband's room, crossing the road, and immediately running up to Elizabeth, who was in her bedchamber reading, told her what an honour they might expect, adding:

"I must thank you Lizzie, for this civility. Mr Darcy would never have called so soon to wait upon me!"

Elizabeth smiled and tried to disclaim the compliment but was interrupted by Mr Collins calling them down to receive visitors.

They walked in to the room together and she noticed Mr Darcy, who was told by the window, go pale at her appearance in the room. As Mr Collins performed the introductions to Colonel Fitzwilliam she saw some strong emotions cross his face before he bowed and turned to look out the window. She was unsure what emotion he was trying to hide but could not but feel that he was not pleased to see her and felt lower because of it. She remembered her vow to take her lead from him and so turned to her new acquaintance and bid him welcome. Colonel Fitzwilliam entered into conversation directly with the readiness and ease of a well-bred man, and talked very pleasantly.

After a moment Mr Darcy turned and addressed Mrs Collins with a note of congratulations and compliment on her house and garden. Tea was served and he fell silent, he was trying to listen to the discourse between the Colonel and Miss Elizabeth but Mr Collins had managed to corner him and was making a speech at how gracious he was to call.

"I must say, I am pleased to meet you at last Miss Bennet!" Stated the colonel.

"At last sir?"

"Of course, I have heard much about you." This was said with a twinkle in his eye but Elizabeth missed the dark look Darcy threw the colonel "I confess I was most pleased when you were introduced!"

"Thank you sir, with such expectations as these I am afraid I will sorely disappoint you!"

He smiled and shook his head but turned the conversation to travelling and asked how she found Kent. Mr Darcy managed to escape Mr Collins and made his address to Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, I hope you family are well?"

She replied in the affirmative and they began to converse on general topics of the country of Hertfordshire compared with Kent with Richard occasionally discussing some of the places to be found on the continent. The discussion was flowing well but the gentlemen had to leave and expressed a wish of seeing them to dine at Rosings as soon as they could persuade their aunt to extend an invitation. The ladies curtsied and the gentlemen bowed and departed. Mr Collins followed them out to bid them adieu from the gate.

The walk back to Rosings was not long but Darcy was beginning to regret not having brought his horse as a means to escape Richard.

"Well well Darcy, and so that pretty little thing is the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Your face when she walked in the room and you were not sure which Miss Bennet was the new Mrs Collins was priceless!"

For indeed Darcy had been unaware which of the ladies would be introduced as Mrs Collins and had waited for the introduction for what had felt like an age with the sole expectation of having all his hopes dashed. When the introduction came and he realised Miss Elizabeth was still ' _Miss'_ Elizabeth he was beyond relieved. It had taken all his will power not to stride across the room and take her in to his arms there and then and claim her as his own. He had had to turn away from the room to give him time to calm his racing heart and mask his feeling lest the whole room guess the direction of his thoughts.

"I am glad my misery amused you so Richard!"

"Ha come now Darcy, if I am going to have to put up with you mooning all over Miss Bennet these two weeks I must have some sources of amusement! I must say she is very pretty, and is not afraid of speaking out. But I do think you have your work cut out for you, she noticed your unusual response to her entrance to the room and I think she felt it was a slight on her part. She will not be easily won! I hope you are up to the challenge, your miserable state has been enough these last three months, I cannot bear more of it!"

"Me neither. I will have to gain her approval before applying for her hand then?"

"I think she would be shocked if you offered for her on the morrow. I cannot predict her response, it would be a unique lady that turned down Mr Darcy of Pemberley! And yet isn't that something that happened in your dream? If it is to be believed she will not agree to wed if her affections are not engaged! And I do stress the if!" Richard joked

"Supportive as always Richard! I find I am in need of a long ride on Pegasus. Care to be beaten? Again!"

"Ho ho, big words, we shall see, you may have bested me last time but I believe my time is coming!"

They continued their boyish enthusiasm for competition and the jabs ended only when the race did. A good ride was just what Darcy needed to clear his mind and come up with a plan of action.

A dinner invitation was not forthcoming from Rosings so soon, Lady Catherine preferred to keep her new company to herself. The gentlemen, however, ventured out almost everyday and sought the ladies of the parsonage either at home or out walking.

Occasionally it was one or the other gentleman, occasionally they called together. Darcy managed to happen upon Miss Elizabeth on one of her morning walks and enquired as to her preferred walk and was this her usual time. He therefore managed to meet her with tolerable frequency and in relative private. His manner of address would never be easy but she found it most endearing and his mind was a wealth of information on a variety of matters that she found fascinating. He was not afraid to let her voice her opinion and she found their debates most pleasing. He talked warmly of his sister and his cousins but she could tell he was unimpressed by the ton.

The invite to Rosings for dinner was received after just under a week. The invitation was accepted of course, and at a proper hour they joined the party in Lady Catherine's drawing-room. Her ladyship received them civilly, but it was plain that their company was by no means so acceptable as when she could get nobody else; and she was, in fact, almost engrossed by her nephews, speaking to them, especially to Darcy, much more than to any other person in the room.

Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed really glad to see them; anything was a welcome relief to him at Rosings; and the pretty Miss Bennet had caught his fancy very much. The knowledge of Darcy's interest was most intriguing and he could not but help the temptation to torture Darcy a little. He now seated himself by her, and talked so agreeably of travelling abroad, that Elizabeth had never been half so well entertained in that room before; and they conversed with so much spirit and flow, as to draw the attention of Lady Catherine herself, as well as of Mr. Darcy. _His_ eyes had been soon and repeatedly turned towards them with a look of curiosity; and that her ladyship, after a while, shared the feeling, was more openly acknowledged, for she did not scruple to call out:

"What is that you are saying, Fitzwilliam? What is it you are talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? Let me hear what it is."

"We are speaking of music, madam," said he, when no longer able to avoid a reply.

"Of music! Then pray speak aloud. It is of all subjects my delight. I must have my share in the conversation if you are speaking of music. There are few people in England, I suppose, who have more true enjoyment of music than myself, or a better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a great proficient. And so would Anne, if her health had allowed her to apply. I am confident that she would have performed delightfully. How does Georgiana get on, Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy spoke with affectionate praise of his sister's proficiency.

"I am very glad to hear such a good account of her," said Lady Catherine; "and pray tell her from me, that she cannot expect to excel if she does not practice a good deal."

"I assure you, madam," he replied, "that she does not need such advice. She practices very constantly."

"So much the better. It cannot be done too much; and when I next write to her, I shall charge her not to neglect it on any account. I often tell young ladies that no excellence in music is to be acquired without constant practice. I have told Miss Bennet several times, that she will never play really well unless she practices more; and though Mrs. Collins has no instrument, she is very welcome, as I have often told her, to come to Rosings every day, and play on the pianoforte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. She would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house."

Mr. Darcy looked a little ashamed of his aunt's ill-breeding, and made no answer.

When coffee was over, Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Elizabeth of having promised to play to him; and she sat down directly to the instrument. He drew a chair near her. Lady Catherine listened to half a song, and then talked, as before, to her other nephew; till the latter walked away from her, and making with his usual deliberation towards the pianoforte stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance. Elizabeth saw what he was doing, and at the first convenient pause, turned to him with an arch smile, and said:

"You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? I will not be alarmed though your sister _does_ play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me."

"I shall not say you are mistaken," he replied, "because you could not really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you; and I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to hope you would not think of me so."

It was said in a teasing manner but Elizabeth saw the underlying insecurity in the question and so checked her laugh.

"No indeed Mr Darcy, you are correct, I could not think that of you."

A short discussion on his time in Hertfordshire explaining to colonel Fitzwilliam how they came to meet. The manner of his first dance was told with spirit on Elizabeth's side, Darcy was a little embarrassed that his actions had been so and thought to apologize but decided to tease instead.

"I had not the pleasure of your acquaintance for more than a few minutes at that point, mayhap I was dazzled in to silence by your sparkling wit?" He said with such a glimpse in his eye that caused her to laugh out loud and blush at the same time.

"Now you tease me Mr Darcy, oh dear I shall have no peace from now on! It is impolitic though for it incites me to retaliate!"

"I am not afraid of you!" He said with a genuine smile

Richard was stunned to silence by Darcy's manner but gave a wide smile at her reply and was about to make a quip when lady Catherine, drawn by the sounds of merriment, drew closer to the instrument and, after listening for a few minutes to Elizabeth play, said to Darcy:

"Miss Bennet would not play at all amiss if she practiced more, and could have the advantage of a London master. She has a very good notion of fingering, though her taste is not equal to Anne's. Anne would have been a delightful performer, had her health allowed her to learn."

Lady Catherine continued her remarks on Elizabeth's performance, mixing with them many instructions on execution and taste. Elizabeth received them with all the forbearance of civility, and, at the request of the gentlemen, remained at the instrument till her ladyship's carriage was ready to take them all home.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day brought the much anticipated news from Longborn. Elizabeth ran bright eyed in to the back room where Mary was doing some mending.

"He has proposed Mary! Jane and Mr Bingley are to be married! She sounds so happy, I'm am so pleased for her!"

Mary joined in the effusions of joy giving Elizabeth a very unladylike hug. They both chatted happily about the plans. Elizabeth sat down to tell all the details

"She was to married from Longborn, but the wedding breakfast may yet be held at Netherfield, apparently mama is discussing the wedding list and trying to see how much she can expand the list and insist on using Netherfield." Elizabeth sighed at this and exchanged eye rolls with Mary "oh mama! It is to occur at the end of May, why that is only two months hence!"

Mary piped up "More time than I though, mama must be beside herself to have yet another daughter married without consideration for how long these things take!"

"Oh yes, mama was most vexed with your Mr Collins for that!" They both laughter gently. "It seems Bingley wanted the opportunity to introduce Jane at the end of the season so that she may meet some of his acquaintances but they may escape on their wedding tour." Elizabeth stopped reading and turned to Mary "it seems that Mr Bingley knows the value of keeping people wanting more, a few glimpses of Jane will keep tongues wagging all through the summer months and people will be desperate to meet the new Mrs Bingley once the short season starts again! A cunning tactic." She turned back to the letter. "She has yet to decide on their wedding tour but mentions Scarborough, where many of the Bingley family still reside. The rest is taken up with the many perfections of Mr Bingley! Oh how besotted she seems to be! Dear Jane!"

The rest of the day Mary and Elizabeth discussed their plans. Elizabeth was to stay about two more weeks and return to Gracechurch street mid april for a few nights and collect Lydia. Then they were to return to Longbourn together. It was deemed too early for Mary to remove for the wedding for she would be away for almost two months if she left then. She decided to confer with Mr Collins, it may be they would have to travel together for only the fortnight around the wedding itself, but if she could find a way to come early she would do.

Mr Collins was dutifully informed of the news and seemed pleased to have such an illustrious brother in law, despite his roots in trade. Mary stopped Elizabeth before she could give an angry retort here.

Mr Darcy and the Colonel called not long after Mr Collins had left for his daily walk to Rosings. If Elizabeth had considered how frequently this occurred she may have noticed he coincidence here. They immediately noted the jovial atmosphere and Elizabeth gladly told them the news.

"I am pleased to hear it. I knew it was a matter of time once he had started to court her. I must write to him for I promised to stand up with him when the day came."

"Did you now, so you knew this would happen?"

"I knew his feelings, he wanted to be sure of Miss Bennet's before formalizing things. It is a leap for a gentleman to propose, the power is in the ladies hand to refuse."

"It is, but the gentleman have the luxury of offering where they choose. A lady can barely even demonstrate a preference without being labelled forward."

"Agreed, I fear this discussion is best held another time, I would not want to dim the light of happiness in this house with a deep discussion about women's rights. Another time, which puts me in mind of a promise from yourself to play me at chess sometime. Lady Catherine has a somewhat dusty but serviceable chessboard, might I persuade you to play next time you are at Rosings?"

"Of course Mr Darcy, I had not realised you remembered that promise"

He leaned in to her conspiratorially

"I remember everything you say." This was said only loud enough for Elizabeth to hear and her breath caught and she blushed deeply. Mr Darcy noted how becoming her maidenly blushes were and wondered if he should start trying to provoke them.

Richard saw enough of the exchange to be pleased. He genuinely liked Elizabeth and thought she would bring his stoic cousin out of his shell more. To aid their moment of understanding he managed to turn Mary's attention away from them with a comment about her garden.

Darcy was grateful for the moment and leaned in again

"Do you believe, Miss Elizabeth, in the old adage that one wedding begets another?" She shivered at his closeness and the way her name sounded like a caress.

"I am sure my mother would hope so, but in cases such as these it helps when there are other couples around to bestow expectations on. Such is not the case in Hertfordshire."

"Are you not returning to Hertfordshire soon?"

"In about two weeks I shall travel to London, and thence to Meryton." She was unsure if this was a change in topic, but his closeness was distracting. His scent washed over her and she started to feel breathless. She tried to focus on her hands in her lap but a tilt of his head encouraged her to look up at him, and so she noticed the warmth in his eyes as he said

"I too shall be travelling to Hertfordshire to support my good friend, we shall both of us be there." The implication was there and she blushed again, he smiled slightly wickedly as he knew the effect he was having on her and was enjoying her reactions. The smile only made things harder for Elizabeth as it rendered him uncommonly handsome.

She tried to form a word but her mouth was dry and so she licked her lips. Immediately his mouth was drawn down to where they were, open slightly as if inviting him in. He knew he was being improper and he brought his eyes back up to Elizabeth's that were wide with surprise and uncertainty. He smiled again, gently his time and said

"We shall have to see what the spring brings"

With that he stood and called Richards attention said it was time to leave. He bowed over miss Elizabeth's hand and held it a fraction longer than propriety would allow and they left. He had a spring in his step as he was now sure that Elizabeth was not indifferent to him and he was keen to move on with the next stage. But First Lady Catherine would need to be talked to. He was almost done with looking over the books and felt that combining the interviews would be the best way of things. He would have to focus for the next couple of days to complete all the necessary tasks and he could talk to Catherine a day or two before his intended departure, which would give him a day to have a private interview with Elizabeth, or at least solicit permission to call on her in town.

Richard left him to his musings, having seen enough to know that something of significance had passed between the two and that Darcy was happy about it. The occupants of the parsonage were engaged to dine at Rosings the next night anyway and so they would all be in company again soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth didn't meet Mr Darcy on her morning walk. She was grateful for the solitude to try to understand her feelings. She had long stopped telling herself that she was indifferent to him and had reconciled herself to thinking of him as the best of men, that she was still beneath him had not escaped her notice but now she felt he may be looking at her despite that. She was gratified that a man such as he may consider her, but was she capable? Could she navigate the ton and be mistress of at least two if not more estates? She sighed at her silliness. Of course she could manage, she actually felt she would look forward to the challenge. And the prospect of Mr Darcy as a husband? She knew very little of marital duties although she had grown up on a farm and so knew a little of mating. Mary had said a very few things about being one of the less appealing aspects of marriage, which she could well believe with Mr Collins. But with Mr Darcy? She smiled and remembered how she felt when he looked at her lips, as if he wanted to kiss her. She shivered, no she didn't think she would find that unpleasant at all.

She returned to the house with tolerable composure and prepared for her day. They were to dine at Rosings again that evening and Elizabeth was considering what to wear and how to do her hair. There was no upstairs maid to help so she had to mostly sort herself which she managed with a tolerably good outcome. Mary smiled as she descended the stairs and greeted her quietly and told her she looked well.

She smiled and looked down. Hoping Mary would not notice how much she was affected by her praise.

They set off for the short walk across the park in relative silence. Lady Catherine was in her usual throne like chair. Her eyes sought Darcy's immediately on entering the room and he smiled at her warmly. She blushed and curtsied then followed Mary to sit down. Conversation was difficult across Lady Catherine's strident tones but after dinner he reminded her about chess and led her across the room to the board. Neither played to the best of their ability given the distraction of the other person. Darcy couldn't help but watch every time she would tap the side of her mouth in concentration and Elizabeth felt his warmth radiating off him which was making her a little breathless.

Richard occasionally watched their game, as did Mary, helping to shield their countenances from lady Catherine's gaze. She had a few things to say about how un-ladylike it was to be able to play chess, and how well she would have played if she had learnt. But for the most part they were left to themselves.

The game went to Darcy, as they finished he acknowledged her skill.

"Well played Miss Bennet, an excellent game. It might have been yours if you hadn't lost your bishop near the beginning"

She blushed again, remembering she had made that move just after he had put down his glass, accidentally brushing her fingers with his. He looked intrigued at her reaction, but did not ask.

"Miss Bennet, I must apologies for not meeting you for a walk today, estate business is almost done, but I fear will miss tomorrow's too. Might I ask to find you the next morning, I should like to talk to you before I leave the county?"

"Of course Mr Darcy. I will look forward to it."

She didn't have time to ponder what he could be intending on talking to her about as Lady Catherine had noticed the end of the game and called Darcy to her. Elizabeth removed to the other side of the room and tried to converse with Mary and the Colonel but both could tell she was distracted.

The evening soon after ended, the carriage was ordered and the members of the parsonage took their leave.

Once in the carriage Mr Collins had to mention her Ladyships displeasure to Elizabeth

"My young cousin" he started condescendingly "I must caution you about such unladylike displays. Lady Catherine was most displeased that you should exhibit yourself in such a way, and to importune Mr Darcy like that too!"

"My dear" Mary interjected "Mr Darcy invited Elizabeth to play, you cannot hold his wishes against her. I am sure she was only trying to appear complying."

Elizabeth dared not look at Mary at this

"But my dear," said Mr Collins "Lady Catherine was most upset!"

"I am sure Elizabeth can promise not to play chess with Mr Darcy in Lady Catherine's presence again, I am sure she did not realize it would cause any poor feelings" Mary winked at Elizabeth who has to cough to cover her laugh

"Yes Mr Collins, I had not realised that my playing chess would cause a problem, but I could not refuse once asked, I would not want to be rude to one of Lady Catherine's guests!"

"No, no of course not. Yes I see. I shall explain on the morrow, very good cousin!" And that was thankfully the last of that conversation. Elizabeth marvelled at how skilfully Mary could turn Mr Collins opinions without telling any untruths.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day proved a dreary one. Lady Catherine spent a portion of her day considering what she had witnessed of the behaviour between Miss Bennet and Mr Darcy. Although there was nothing overt there was enough to cause her concern

She decided that she would push the issue. Darcy had almost finished with his review of the park and the tenant's and Richard had completed his tour of the park. They were, both of them, too distracted by the company at the parsonage. She was aware that Darcy had basically ignored her references to his obligation to Anne but she could not wait much longer, not when a young lady with arts and allurements was clearly aiming way above her station.

She decided to address him the evening after the chess incident, when the other ladies of the house had yet to arrive for dinner. She had hoped to catch him alone earlier in the day but he was always out or closeted with her steward. At least tonight the parson was not expected, Colonel Fitwilliams' presence was a nuisance but not one to stop her.

"Nephew I wish to speak to you"

"Yes aunt, I have almost finished going over the books. There are some things I would speak to you about too!"

"That can wait" she snapped "I wish to talk about announcing your engagement to Anne. It is about time it was formalised. You are now familiar with running of both Pemberley and Rosings and are ready to take on a wife."

She looked as if she would continue but Darcy interrupted here

"I agree that it is probably time I start looking for a wife. So I am pleased that you have raised the subject"

Lady Catherine looked very smug before he began speaking again. Richard hid a chuckle at his deliberately vague wording

"However Anne and I are not suited. I could not make her happy and she would not be able to provide me with an heir which Pemberley needs. Not to mention neither I nor Anne are inclined towards one another more than as fond cousins"

"Pish posh." Lady Catherine sought to stop the direction of this conversation. "She is as fond as you as may be and has quite depended on your union. Need I remind you that your esteemed mother also desired this union. It is your duty to combine our great estates. Would you shirk your duty?" Lady Catherine was not above low blows, she knew Darcy had an overbearing sense of duty.

"Aunt, my mother never mentioned her wish to myself or anyone else in the family. My uncle was not aware of this until you began to talk about it and he has no preference for my bride but has told me he would support my choice. And if you had spoken to Anne you would be aware she has no desire to leave Rosings, or to be part of the ton, or indeed to marry. I am sorry I have not addressed you on this matter sooner by what you have requested is impossible!"

Lady Catherine spluttered and went purple and this was not too in control of her next statement

"How dare you. After all the condescension I have shown you! To cast me off as if my opinions mean nothing. Like just any young lady could aspire to be MrsDarcy! Why young men such as yourself rarely have the foresight to look past the allurements of the female population. It's not like your affections are engaged" she started to calm down a little "perhaps we should talk more about this after the summer. Yes, Anne is always best after a summer!"

Darcy had held his temper in check but the blatant disregard for his declaration and Anne's feelings along with the insinuation he could not choose for himself was making his anger boil up.

"You have said quite enough Madame. I am perfectly able to choose the lady to be the future Mrs Darcy and my affections have long been engaged elsewhere." He regretted this the moment the words left his mouth "I no longer wish to speak on this subject. I thank you to respect my wishes!"

And with that he turned to Richard and started to discuss what business of the estate was left before they could depart. An unspoken agreement existed between them to not mention the occupants of the parsonage to hopefully avoid Catherine figuring out who held Darcy's a affections.

Lady Catherine spent most of the evening in an uncharacteristically silent manner. She was not a stupid woman and was aware the attention Darcy had been paying to Miss Bennet and was concerned she may be the lady he had hinted about. She was determining how to act.

Darcy managed to find a few moments alone with his cousin Anne to alert her to the disagreement between himself and her mother.

"Oh dear" she murmured "well it was inevitable; you must be careful she may yet guess the object of your affection."

He looked startled

She smiled a wan smile "I am not blind cousin; I see the way you look at her. I would consider approaching her soon. I cannot guarantee that mother won't try something!"

With that speech, she turned to her mother "I am tired this evening and think I shall retire. Mother may we talk tomorrow? I never desired to become mistress of Pemberley, perhaps we can now have a proper discussion about my future?"

She rose and Mrs Jenkinson accompanied her out of the room. Richard preempted the awkward silence by suggesting billiards and the gentlemen bid Lady Catherine a good night.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning lady Catherine had made up her mind. Miss Bennet had to go before any more harm could befall her daughter. Once she was gone she would work on Darcy again. She set off for the parsonage before the usual time of breakfast in her house and came upon Miss Elizabeth and Mrs Collins together in the drawing room. They were both surprised to see her.

"Lady Catherine, how wonderful to welcome you this morning. I am afraid Mr Collins was called to look at something in the church and has left early. Shall I summon him?"

"No. I am here to speak with Miss Bennet, if I might have some privacy?"

Mary looked shocked, glanced at Elizabeth who nodded slightly and curtsied, murmuring something about checking the supplies with the cook.

"You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I have come."

Elizabeth looked with unaffected astonishment.

"Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here."

"Miss Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere _you_ may choose to be, you shall not find _me_ so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. A report of the most alarming nature reached me, that you are attempting to attach yourself to my own nephew Mr Darcy. I am certain it is a most gross falsehood, it must be impossible!

"If you believed it impossible to be true," said Elizabeth, colouring with astonishment and disdain, "I wonder at you taking the trouble to address me!"

"I am sure you could not be so audacious to aspire so high I immediately decided to ascertain your feelings"

"Your coming here," said Elizabeth coolly, "will be rather a confirmation of any rumors; if indeed, there are any."

"If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Have you not been boasting of your conquest about town?"

"I would never."

"And can you likewise declare, that there is no foundation for it?"

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer."

"This is not to be borne. Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behaviour as this, ever induce me to be explicit."

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then replied:

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of _his_ mother, as well as of her's. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world?"

"Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss de Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

"Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine."

"Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! My point will be carried, I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment."

 _"That_ will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on me."

"I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honourable, and ancient — though untitled — families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."

"In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."

"True. You _are_ a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition. Your sister is married to MY parson, what humiliation indeed"

"Whatever my connections may be," said Elizabeth, "if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to _you_."

"Tell me once for all, are you engaged to him?"

Though Elizabeth would not, for the mere purpose of obliging Lady Catherine, have answered this question, she could not but say, after a moment's deliberation:

"I am not."

Lady Catherine seemed pleased.

"And will you promise me, never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will make no promise of the kind."

"Miss Bennet I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require."

"And I certainly _never_ shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your ladyship wants Mr. Darcy to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise make their marriage at all more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, would my refusing to accept his hand make him wish to bestow it on his cousin? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine, that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in his affairs, I cannot tell; but you have certainly no right to concern yourself in mine. I must beg, therefore, to be importuned no farther on the subject."

Lady Catherine considered here "your sisters are practically without a dowry are they not? What if I were to settle an amount on each of them, and you, for your consideration in this case?"

Elizabeth paused, if there had been money offered for herself she would have refuse outright, but for her sisters? And what hope did she have of Mr Darcy actually making her an offer? Surely Lady Catherine was basing her assumptions on the observation of a very few interactions. It was unlikely Mr Darcy had said anything. The thought of being forever separated from Mr Darcy made her heart constrict and she lost her breath for a minute. But her decision was made in that moment.

"Lady Catherine, in offering me money you have insulted my character and respectability. I would never consider being bought in to any forced action. I will only vow to act in a way to constitute my own happiness with no reference to you, or anyone else so wholly unconnected to me."

Lady Catherine was actually quite impressed. But Elizabeth's speech gave her another idea.

"Ah Miss Bennet," said lady Catherine with a wicked gleam in her eye " you are not wholly unconnected to me though. I hold the living of your sisters husband. If you will not oblige me here I insist on you leaving this house immediately."

With that she called to Mary who appeared in the door, clearly not far away and by the looks of her she seemed to have heard most of what had passed.

"Mrs Collins. This young lady is no longer welcome on my land. I insist that you send her away immediately. The stage to London departs Hunsford at noon, that gives her 90 minutes to be out of this house and on the coach. I will not tolerate her a moment longer and any disobedience on your part will result in me terminating your husbands living. Am I rightly understood?"

Mary opened her mouth to speak, Elizabeth could see the determination in the set of her shoulders and caught her attention before she could say anything. She spoke to her quietly

"It's ok Mary, do not jeopardise your home. I will be well!"

Mary looked at her in shock. But spoke accordingly

"Very well Lady Catherine, Elizabeth lets collect a few things, I'll send the rest of your luggage on." And with a short curtsy they left together. A satisfied Lady Catherine feeling that once she was out of sight she would be out of mind. She left a message for Mr Collins to join her at Rosings immediately and departed.

Hurry Elizabeth" whispered Mary, "there is not much time, warm clothes, your reticule. Do you have much money? Here let me get you the rest of my pin money, I can make do." She called to the kitchen maid.

"Molly, you will need to accompany Miss Benent on the stage to London. Elizabeth I cannot let you go alone, can you ask our uncle Gardiner to fund her return journey? I am not sure the total of what I have given you will suffice"

Elizabeth was in a bit of a daze as Mary bustled around her organising a light meal and other pieces that would be needed.

"Come now, we must depart? Are you sure Elizabeth, Mr Collins and I can weather whatever lady Catherine throws our way I am sure!"

She sounded anything but sure.

"It's ok Mary, I've travelled stage before. With Molly with me it is not too unrespectable, we should be in London by nightfall I am sure."

In truth Elizabeth had but rarely travelled the post chaise. And only ever with a man servant. But there was little choice in the matter today. Off they went in to town to wait for the post. It came and they boarded. There were another two ladies, both elderly and clearly working women, but both appeared respectable. A few other men made up the party. They seemed to be respectable if not gentlemen and so she breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled away.


	28. Chapter 28

Mr Collins returned home to find no ladies, the two remaining servants seemed shaken and a note from Lady Catherine. He immediately hurried off to Rosings to find out what was the matter.

Lady Catherine took no time in informing him that Miss Elizabeth had grievously offended her ladyship and had therefore been evicted from the house. She informed him that if anyone was to ask Elizabeth had chosen to return home. He was not to offer the visitors of Rosings any further information.

Mr Collins was most humble in his apologies on his cousins' behalf and scurried away to inform his wife of the instructions.

Anne was outside the drawing room as he escaped, he was so intent that he did not notice her. She paused before going in, having heard most of what Lady Catherine had told him. She turned and made her way to the parlour instead and sent a footman for one or other of the gentlemen to attend her immediately. Darcy was with the steward and so it was Richard that came to his cousin

"My dear Anne, are you unwell?"

"No Richard, but I am concerned for Miss Bennet." She paused to draw breath here. "Mother has sent her away over some disagreement or other, quite possibly to do with Darcy. I doubt there would be money to travel anything but by post, it is not a ladylike way to travel without a man servant, and no one in London will be expecting her."

She stopped to cough here.

"I'll find Darcy, I'm sure he can send his carriage for her. Thank you dear Anne. Very considerate of you"

Anne smiled. "I like Miss Bennet, and I've never seen Darcy smile so much, I hope it works out! I will go to talk to mother to try and keep her distracted from your goings on!"

Richard helped her to the drawing room then left her at the door with a gentle squeeze of the hand. He strode off in search of Darcy.

"Darcy!" He burst in to the study.

"Richard, I am busy, I shall be about another hour and then we can ride!"

"Darcy this is urgent!" And turning to the steward asked if he could give them some privacy.

"Well Richard, you have effectively delayed my last day of work. What is so important?"

"Oh Darcy, don't be such a dolt. This is important. It seems Lady Catherine has taken it upon herself to intervene in your love life. Anne overheard a conversation between her mother and her fool of a parson whereby Catherine instructed him that Elizabeth had been sent away and he was only to tell people she had insisted on leaving today."

"Good god! What was she thinking!"

"There's more Darce. Anne seems to think she will have been sent by the post, alone!"

"What! That's positively dangerous. Why did Mrs Collins not protest!"

"I do not know anymore Darcy, but I imagine lady Catherine threatened Miss Elizabeth's sister."

"That conniving..." He let out a growl of frustration. "I must away to the parsonage, and try to catch Elizabeth. What is the time? Noon, drat the stage will have left. Where does it stop between here and Bromley?"

Richard shrugged

Darcy cursed again " Right Richard I want you to find out where it stops before Bromley, and can you arrange for my carriage to go to Bromley as soon as may be. If I catch up before that I'll send word. Oh and I'll need my horse. Can you saddle him and bring him round to the parsonage. I'll send word to Catherine that we are out riding and head off to find out from Mary what happened."

And he strode out of the study to collect items needed for a long hard ride before setting out for the parsonage. He found Mrs Collins pretending to sew, that she had been crying was evident but she tried to hide it. MrCollins was there, he started off in his usual manner but Mr Darcy was in no humour to allow him to stop his mission

"Mr Collins I need you to desist." Mr Collins stopped talking as if his voice had been turned off, mouth still moving. It would have been comical if Darcy wasn't so angry

"Mrs Collins I understand that your sister has left?"

She hesitated "Yes, Elizabeth had urgent business calling her home," she spared a fearful look at Mr Collins "she left this morning"

"I am aware of the circumstances of her departure" MrsCollins looked up in surprise and relief suffused her face, he continued "I am aware that my aunt has told you the way you are to explain her departure, I would not ask you to speak against your patroness. However I need to know how she is travelling, and where she is to go!"

Mr Collins looked like he would protest but Mary spoke first

"Of course Mr Darcy, we are perfectly at liberty to discuss her travel arrangements" she shot a look at MrCollins "I gave her as much money as I could and put on her the post myself. It left at 12, she has our scullery maid with her but I had no manservant to send. Our aunt and uncle Gardiner live in London. She should be able to afford the Hackney coach to get to them. They are not expecting her but hey will not turn her away."

"Thank you. I suggest you do not reveal such disclosures to Lady Catherine unless you have no choice. Do you know where the post stops before Bromley?" She told him the names of two stops, neither were particularly reputable. He then heard the welcome sound of hooves on the gravel drive. "My thanks Mrs Collins, I will endeavor to find miss Elizabeth and bring her to her aunt and uncle in London!"

She expressed her thanks, and with a bow and a stern look at Mr Collins he departed. It was only 13 miles to Bromley but with the slight detour to the other towns it would take the coach longer than he on horseback. However the outer journeys rarely held people of repute and his mind kept thinking the worst. No he would have to trace the route and hope to catch up with the coach. He told Richard as much and set off.

Elizabeth and Molly had stopped at a shabby inn. The first of two stops before Bromley. Then it was a direct route till London. One of the ladies had gotten off leaving only one other lady on board. Unfortunately one of the gentlemen that had been on had been replaced by three young men who were dressed as gentlemen but not in the highest fashion, and they had already seemed to have been drinking and were well in to their cups.

They leered at both Molly and Elizabeth and whispered to each other. Luckily Elizabeth could not hear what they were saying and she turned away to try to avoid them, wrapping her spencer and shawl more tightly around her. The coach set off with a lurch and one of the gentlemen leaned forward as if he was going to fall. He laid hs hand on Elizabeth's knee before righting himself. Elizabeth pushed him off and moved further into the corner of the carriage. He whispered to his friends and they all laughed. She began to feel tendrils of real fear going through her.

The only other man on the coach cleared his throat and glared at the men. They kept to themselves after that but occasionally a foot would stretch out and touch either her or Molly's boot. They were always quick to move away but laughter always followed.

Elizabeth was grateful for the other two people on board but was terrified that they may depart at the next stop. A few hours later Elizabeth was exhausted from the constant vigilance needed in her current situation. She surreptitiously counted her monies trying to decide if she had enough to stay at the next stop, rather than continuing on with these men. Possibly, but she as not sure what she would do thereafter. She sighed, angry that she was put in this situation. For a minute she was angry at Mr Darcy, but then she admonished herself, it was not more his fault than it was hers that Mr Collins was the way he was. But what would he think now? Would he be worried? Or glad she was no longer a distraction! Would lady Catherine make up something about her declaring against him? He may well believe her, she was his family after all! She felt tears well up and shook herself for allowing sentiment at such a time. Luckily she was drawn from her musings by drawing up at yet another shabby inn.

As she dismounted from the carriage she noted the other two occupants removing bags thanking the driver and moving on. The lady looked over her shoulder and sent her a sympathetic look before moving off. She turned to the driver

"Sir, how long till Bromley?"

"We'll stop 'ere for fifteen minutes, then it'll be about 2 hours till Bromley."

She murmured her thanks then set off to walk with Molly

"Oh miss, those men there don't seem gentlemenly like. What should we do?"

"I don't know Molly, we don't have enough to stay here" she looked at the inn "and even if we did I don't think it would help our situation. We will just have to hope they keep to their side of the coach."

Molly, who wasn't more than 15, didn't looked convinced but nodded and raised her chin "never you mind miss, we'll be alright"

Elizabeth smiled at her determination and continued to walk across the courtyard, taking care to avoid the gentlemen who were using their time effectively to drink a few more pints. They leered a few times at the ladies, their whispers becoming more audible as they drank more.

The driver called time and the ladies made their way slowly towards the coach, hoping the gentlemen would have mounted. They were clearly waiting for the ladies. Elizabeth could not think of a way to refuse entry and so started to mount, ignoring the hand held out for her. She turned at the sound of a yelp to see one of the young men having their hand forcibly removed from being about to touch her backside. He was pushed to the ground with a sound of protest and she looked up in to the worried eyes of Mr Darcy!


	29. Chapter 29

Elizabeth had never felt so relieved in her life when she found herself looking at Mr Darcy. He offered her a hand and she immediately dismounted, wanting to throw herself in to his arms and only just stopping herself in time.

"Mr Darcy! Well met!" She said with a sigh of relief

"Well met indeed, Miss Elizabeth." He said glaring at the gentlemen who scrambled on to the post coach. Grumbling about spoiling their fun. Darcy turned to the driver and informed him that he would mind the ladies from here.

When he realised there was no luggage a brief flash of anger crossed his face before settling in to a cordial mask. He went to the inn to arrange a private room and order a meal then brought both Molly and Elizabeth in.

"Miss Bennet my coach is about an hour or so behind me, I will escort you to London myself. I most heartily apologies for whatever happened between yourself and my aunt this morning. I know not what was said but am ashamed that she acted to evict you from a place you should have felt safe."

"Mr Darcy I do not hold you responsible for your aunt's actions, and am actually quite in your debt for rescuing me today. Those men were frightening but I could not see another path."

For a moment she felt the situation crash over her and shuddered at the possibilities. A single tear leaked out, the result of many hours of fear and uncertainty catching up to her. Mr Darcy decided to bend the rules of society and enfolded Elizabeth in his embrace, unable to watch her suffer so. She stayed in his arms for a minute, letting his warmth chase away the concerns of the day. When she felt tolerably composed she moved away.

"Forgive me Mr Darcy, it has been a most trying day!" She sent him a wan smile.

His admiration of her fortitude increased.

"Of course Miss Elizabeth, I believe you have handled events with far more poise than most ladies of my acquaintance!"

Dinner was served and Mr Darcy then asked

"Will you not tell me what my aunt said to you?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head, blushing with mortification at the idea of telling Mr Darcy all that Lady Catherine had insinuated.

"It would ease my mind if I knew what to apologise for"

"Please Mr Darcy, you owe me no apology. I cannot repeat what she said!"

He sat back in his seat. Looking equal parts angry and mortified. "Then she must have been abominably rude! And I am still in shock that she would send a lady off with only a maid on the post."

At this Elizabeth looked up "it was Mary's idea to send a maid."

"She would have sent you by yourself?" Mr Darcy asked incredulously

"I believe that was her plan."

"Then I am grateful for your sisters quick thinking." He turned to the girl who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room "Molly I will return you to Rosings as soon as may be, but would you mind awfully continuing on with Miss Bennet to London, she can't very well travel with just me, unfortunately."

The last was said almost as a whisper. Elizabeth shivered at the idea of being alone in a coach with Mr Darcy.

"No sir, I will stay with Miss Bennet."

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door to say that his coach had arrived. "Are you ready to depart Miss Bennet?"

"Most assuredly so, Mr Darcy" she said with a small smile. She felt she was never so pleased to be leaving a place in her life.


	30. Chapter 30

The Darcy coach was far more luxurious than any coach she had travelled in before and she found that the gentle motion in combination with the trying day was too much for her and she fell to sleep not long after setting out.

Mr Darcy was happy to watch her sleep. Her face restful, her curls in disarray. He had missed them by about half an hour at the stop before and was glad he caught them when he did. He had ridden up and seen the men jostling each other but hadn't seen Elizabeth until he had rounded the coach, when one had reached with the clear intention of caressing her he had reacted on instinct, wanting to rip the mans arm off, not merely twist it away.

The look of relief on Elizabeth's face was one he was not likely to forget. He could have embraced her right there but had not wanted to create more of a scene. He was grateful for the chance to offer her comfort in the inn. Her soft form against him was etched in his memory and he was sure would haunt him in the night when he was alone in bed and yearning for her beside him. A jolt caused her to murmur in her sleep and he wished he could breach propriety and sit next to her. Not long later the murmuring turned to fitful sleep and her face was marred by a frown. She cried out and he could stop himself no more. He was across the coach kneeling on the floor one hand gently shaking her by the shoulder and the other lifting her hand. She startled awake to see his brown eyes filled with concern and only a few inches away!

"Oh," she said softly

"My apologies Miss Bennet, you were having a bad dream I believe."

"Yes, shouting and cruel laughter, nothing more specific thankfully. I must be more affected by today's events than I thought"

"You are perfectly safe here," his hand was still on her shoulder and his touch was sending searing heat through her. She did not want to move for fear of losing his touch. His hand squeezed hers gently and he removed both of them, not trusting himself to maintain contact any longer. He shifted back to his bench.

"We are not far off London now, maybe you could tell me about your aunt and uncle"

She smiled at his distraction and began to tell tales of her favourite aunt and their exploits in London. She mentioned they may be touring the peaks later that summer but they had yet to finalize details. The stories she told were of a fashionable well bred couple who were well read with interesting intellectual opinions. Mr Darcy expressed a wish of being introduced to them

"If you wish Mr Darcy. I am sure they will be happy to meet the illustrious Mr Darcy. My aunt hails from Lambton and I believe knew you parents by reputation."

"Really, then we will have plenty to discuss!"

They settled in to interesting conversation the rest of the journey, with no mention of the trials she had faced that day.

When they drew up at Gracechurch street later that day it was late for visitors but the house should not be in bed. It was surprising to find everyone in a state of agitation. Two of the footmen were missing from their post and Lydia was crying loudly in the back sitting room.

"What on earth is going on?" Elizabeth enquired of the butler

He bowed and pointed her in the direction of the front parlour. "Allow me to fetch Mr and Mrs Gardiner for you Miss Elizabeth!"

Mrs Gardiner dutifully came "why Elizabeth, what brings you here tonight? We were not expecting you for almost two weeks!"

"Aunt it is a long story, one I would rather not repeat too often, mayhap we can discuss it on the morrow? May I introduce Mr Darcy of Derbyshire. I believe you know him by reputation? He kindly brought me here in his coach. I will explain all, I promise!" Elizabeth said before her aunt could interrupt. "Will you not tell me what is afoot here? Where are Barnes and Smith? And why is Lydia crying?"

"Oh my dear. There is lots to tell. But maybe now is not the time!"

Darcy sensed they needed privacy "I should take my leave and head back to my London house. With your permission Miss Elizabeth I will convey Molly to my servants quarters and arrange her return myself?"

"How kind Mr Darcy!"

"Might I call on you on the morrow to see how you fare?"

"Of course" Elizabeth said blushing again. Was it possible to blush too much in one person's presence?

As they were making the way to the door the footmen returned and were speaking to Mr Gardiner heading to his study. Darcy caught the name Wickham and came to a halt.

"Pardon me for interrupting." He said with a bow, addressing Mr Gardiner "I do not wish to intrude but if there is some concern regarding Mr Wickham I may be of help. I am familiar with the man."

"Is he a friend, sir?" Asked Mr Gardiner doubtfully

"No sir, he most definitely is not. But he has been associated with my family since infancy."

Mr Gardiner turned to Elizabeth who was watching the exchange with fascination.

"Mr Darcy is an honourable man uncle, you can trust him."

"Very well Mr Darcy, come with us and we shall talk!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Hey guys. quick re thanks to everyone reviewing/following/favouriting. you all blow me away!**

 **for those frustrated with the big chunks of JA - no more from here on. all me. Some scenes I just couldn't envision better than she wrote them. (same disclaimer as earlier in story - I am not JA, these characters are all hers I am not a writer by day!)**

 **on the downhill run now. :)**

Mr Gardiner, Mr Darcy and the two footmen filed in to Mr Gardiner's study. He turned to Mr Darcy and began

"I have to say I am reluctant to air our family business with a practical stranger, but Lizzie seems to trust you, I just hope she is correct."

"Mr Gardiner would it help if I tell you of my dealings with Mr Wickham first, you can then judge if I am to hear your concerns?"

"Very well."

"Mr Wickham is the son of a most respectable man...

He told his tale, Mr Gardiner listening raptly and with more concern the more he heard. Darcy told him some details of Georgiana but kept her identity a secret for now.

"Well Mr Darcy, that is quite the tale. Mr Wickham is clearly an interesting character in the worst possible way. Perhaps you can advise us on our current predicament."

Darcy indicated his readiness and Mr Gardiner began.

"When Elizabeth came though London at the beginning of March she advised my wife to keep an eye on Lydia. Something that she had said had alerted her to some possible mischief. With that in mind we arranged for one of our footmen to follow her on occasion. It turns out she was meeting and walking with a young gentleman. We tried to ask her about it but she steadfastly denied any meetings on her walks and became more surreptitious when leaving the house. We were concerned about who this gentleman was and what his intention was towards Lydia. Today we confronted them. It turns out that the gentleman is a Mr Wickham. Lydia claims he ran in to her by accident some weeks ago and they have been meeting up twice or more a week and they are madly in love."

Mr Gardiner paused to take a sip of his brandy.

"She was talking about elopement, which we of course have put a stop to. We informed the gentleman in question that he could come back to the house with us if he was serious about Miss Lydia but he has run away. My men here were trying to follow him but they lost him four blocks hence. We were just going to debate what to do now. It seems he has targeted my niece for some reason. It cannot be money and his actions today, along with your tale, would suggest his motives are not honourable. What could be the meaning of it?"

Darcy thought for a moment. "Revenge is another motivation of his, certainly that was one of his reasons for targeting my... Uh the other young lady in question."

Mr Gardiner did not miss the slip, but was too well mannered to let it show. Instead he asked

"What could he have against Lydia?"

"That I could not say, although it seems unlikely Lydia is the intended target, mayhap Mr Bennet, or just the Bennet family for some reason."

"Of course. Mr Benent was instrumental in exposing Wickhams many crimes in Meryton. Her was very vocal about holding him to task, and I believe owns some of his debts. That may be motivation enough to ruin a daughter?"

"Undoubtedly. I would be concerned that he may continue to try to get revenge somehow. Is Lydia likely to believe us if we tell her what we think has happened?"

"I don't know, any other of the Bennet daughters and I would say yes, but Lydia has always been stubborn, only seeing what suits her."

"I see. We should try to find him and figure out what he was up to. I know some people that Wickham is familiar with, I may be able to find where he is holing up. I can make some enquiries and come back tomorrow to let you know how long things may take."

"Well, I must say Mr Darcy you have been most helpful, but are you sure you wish to take so much trouble? This mess is not yours to clean up!"

"I feel a certain responsibility for Wickham and his messes. I insist on being of use here."

Mr Gardiner could do nothing but agree. The gentlemen stood, shook hands and he took his leave. Not managing to catch a sight of Elizabeth before his departure but consoling himself with the knowledge he would see her on the morrow.

Elizabeth and Mrs Gardiner had had a similar discussion. They had gone in to Lydia and asked for her story. Her tale was filled with much sobbing and wailing of how much he loves her.

It was decided that all parties should sleep on the events of today and meet for breakfast to find out what excitement had befallen Elizabeth and decide how to proceed with Lydia's situation.


	32. Chapter 32

The morning after Mr Gardiner left early to attend to some matters of business at his warehouse before attending to Mr Darcy later. He left the ladies at breakfast discussing Elizabeth's news. She glossed over the parts as to why Lady Catherine and she disagreed and just stated there was a misunderstanding. It was a little harder to explain Darcy's role in her travelling arrangements. She managed to imply that he had felt responsible for lady Catherine's behaviour and set off to right the wrong. She did admit that he had paid her some attention but demurred when Mrs Gardiner asked after his intention

"I cannot think on it aunt, we are not of his station, he may be interested but it can never go further than that." She remembered lady Catherine's words and felt the disapproval of his family must affect him somehow.

They moved on to Lydia. Who was happy to elaborate on the details of her dear Wickham and their plans to marry. Elizabeth tried to point out the concern over his manner of retreating and how that painted his character in a poor light but Lydia chose not to hear, or not to care. She maintained he would be back for her and she would have herself a most handsome husband!

Darcy returned with some information as to Wickham's whereabouts. He had sent the maid back to Kent in his coach with a message for Mary informing her that her sister was safely with the Gardiners. A message for the colonel explaining what had happened. He dearly wanted to ride to Rosings and talk directly to his aunt about her abominable behavior, but decided it was not worth the time away from his beloved. He contented himself with a note explaining she was no longer welcome in any of his houses and until she could apologise to his betrothed.

He was therefore free to spend time aiding the Gardiners in their pursuit of Wickham and spend some time with Elizabeth. Having started enquiries as to the first he proceeded to request a visit with the ladies. He sat down and proceeded to engage in a conversation with Mrs Gardiner about her time in Derbyshire. Elizabeth was impressed with his attempted ease and rewarded him with a wide smile when he looked her way. He then moved closer and asked

"And how are you this morning Miss Elizabeth, no more nightmares I hope?"

Elizabeth smiled "no, I thank you. I believe they must have been cured. I am quite well this morning as you see. My uncle informs me you are helping in the efforts to find Wickham, do you perceive him to be a threat?"

"I would feel happier if you took precautions when going out, but no I doubt he would try anything too overt. He tends to prefer hiding in the shadows."

"I see. Well I thank you for your aid, although you are not obliged to give it."

"I could not but feel obligated to help when I am well aware of the tactics that Wickham uses. And I have another inducement Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth merely looked at him with one raised eyebrow

"I had expressed a wish to speak privately with you, but events have taken over have they not?"

"Indeed, perhaps you would care for a walk?" Elizabeth shocked herself with her bold suggestion. He readily consented and they set off with a footman as escort.

They walked in companionable silence for a time.

"Miss Bennet," he began, covering her hand where it lay on his arm "I realise you have had a difficult few days and I do not wish to burden you further but I must speak out. Surely you must know everything I have done the last few days has been for you. I am aware we did not start off well, but I have endeavored since to try to improve upon your first opinion. I had hoped I had made some progress until my aunts abominable behaviour. That is to say."

He stopped and huffed. Elizabeth found his lack of composure endearing and have his arm a small squeeze in comfort. He looked up at the pressure and plunged on:

"you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. Almost from the first moments of our acquaintance you have come to mean more to me than I ever thought possible. Every time I part from your company I feel like part of me is breaking away. You have bewitched me and I beg you to, please, ease my suffering and consent to be my wife!"

The words had come out in a tumble. Elizabeth could not but be moved by the sentiment he expressed, but the words of lady Catherine made her pause.

"Mr Darcy, I cannot deny that I feel." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be flustered for words, she looked down "that is whilst I may wish for one thing I cannot but be aware of your station and that your family may disapprove of mine."

He stopped abruptly and turned her to him, lifting her chin to look him in the eye.

"Elizabeth," he said her name deliberately causing her to gasp slightly "Lady Catherine does not speak for the rest of my family. They would be more than happy to see me happy and will be charmed by your wit and vivacity. Do not let my aunt's unkind words fill your head with uncertainties. You are the most intelligent, kind woman I have ever met. I have no doubt at your ability to manage Pemberley, and it's master, with charm and grace."

Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes at such a declaration.

"Well Mr Darcy, I can only accept your offer with all of my heart."

She then gave him such a radiant smile that he could not help himself. He lowered his mouth to hers and took his first taste of her sweet lips. Initially she stiffened but soon relaxed in to the soft pressure of his lips on hers. He moved across her mouth slightly feeling the way she responded to him and wanting more. He would have deepened the kiss but for the polite cough not far from them. They pulled apart. He looked down at her flushed cheeks, her eyes were closed and a small contented smile was on her face. He knew the footmen nearby was reminding them of propriety but he couldn't help but press a further quick kiss to her slightly parted lips. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Well Mr Darcy, that was." She couldn't think how to finish.

He smiled and turned her back in the direction of the house.

"I must speak to you uncle, but would you not call me by my first name when we are alone?"

"I am not sure I know your fist name." A cheeky response.

"It's Fitzwilliam, but my family usually call me William. If that suits you"

"Hmmm, William. Yes I could manage that!"

They both walked back in companionable silence, albeit with slightly silly grins on their faces. The moment they walked in Mr Darcy asked after Mr Gardiner and was told he was in his study. He escorted Elizabeth to her aunt in the parlour and saw to her comfort, much to her aunt's amusement. He then bowed over Elizabeth's hand, bestowed a long kiss to the back of her knuckles before heading off to ask permission from her guardian.

Mr Gardiner heard with real pleasure the agreement between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy and happily gave his consent. He cautioned him thus

"My footman told me what had happened in the park, I am happy to give consent in lieu of Elizabeth's father but you will be obliged to seek his consent also. Might I suggest waiting until we have news of Wickham then you can have a dual purpose in riding to Longborn. I must caution you both to be on your best behavior in the meantime. The threat of Lydia's scandal is enough without adding improper behaviour on the part of miss Elizabeth."

"Of course Mr Gardiner, you can count on me to protect Miss Elizabeth's reputation. I will take your advice about not speaking to Mr Bennet directly. I believe I will have news of Wickham on the morrow. I shall call for you when I do. May I call on miss Elizabeth after our business is concluded?"

Gardiner indicated his approval and they parted cordially. Darcy briefly stopped in to speak to Elizabeth. He managed to have a few moments murmured conversation in the hall whereby he related the gist of her uncle's concerns. He then lifted her hand for a parting kiss but flipped her hand at the last second and bestowed a warm kiss to the inside of her wrist. One which sent her pulse fluttering.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Bennet" he said with a wicked smile, knowing full well the effect he had had upon her. Then he was off.

On his return to Darcy house there was a message waiting. Wickham had been found and was being watched at a boarding house in a seedy part of town. He set a message to Mr Gardiner informing him of his intent to collect him at an early hour on the morrow.

He then sat back in his chair behind his desk and relived the afternoon. Such a sweet kiss from his Elizabeth. He could hardly believe she had said yes. He had been thinking about the disastrous proposal of his dream and how he was so pleased he had managed to not say anything so ridiculous this time. And she had said yes! And her kisses. So tentative. So sweet. He sighed, yes she was definitely the lady for him. He would enjoying teaching her wifely duties, he was determined they would enjoy it together. He admonished himself for his way of thinking. He had heeded Mr Gardiners warning, he must not allow his passion to overstep propriety. There was plenty of time for that. He smiled, hopefully she would consent to a short engagement


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning saw Mr Gardiner and Mr Darcy along with two burly footmen entering a less than respectable establishment and finding a less than respectable Mr Wickham sprawled out on a dirty bed. Mr Gardiner hauled him to his feet and shoved him in to the one rickety chair. He cried out in protests and then froze when he saw who was facing him.

His face took on a sneer "well well Darcy, to what to I owe the pleasure? Must you interrupt my sleep as well as my life?"

"Enough Wickham. I am here in support of Mr Gardiner!" He turned indicating he should take the lead.

Mr Gardiner was a well built imposing man who, despite outward civility, was known in business for his steely determination. He stepped up with his most stern look on his face

"Mr Wickham, I would like you to explain what you were doing with my niece in the park on all those occasions?"

"Ah, that little harlot is your niece?"

He didn't get any further as Mr Gardiner punched him across the face before lifting him up off the floor and placing him in the chair again

"Without the language if you please!" His pleasant tone belied the preceding actions.

Mr Wickham rubbed his face

"fine the _young lady_ " the sneer on the word lady implied anything but "I did not plan anything. It was all her."

Another round of lies, some more physical inducement and the whole story eventually came out. It turns out that he had heard that a Bennet girl was in town and had sought her out. He had played on her youthfulness and encouraged her rebellion against propriety. His plan was to take her away from her family, steal her virtue, then abandon her and her family to the shame of ruin. He had contemplated selling her to a brothel as a financial compensation, after having had his fill of her of course. His anger at Mr Bennet was extreme.

Mr Gardiner had bought Mr Wickham debts from Meryton and with the ones that Mr Darcy held from Lambton and Ramsgate they were able to call the constable and have him arrested and sent to debtor's prison.

All in all a good mornings work, allowing both gentlemen to return to the ladies at Gracechurch street with the news. Amongst Wickhams things there was a letter to one of his friends from the militia. It detailed some of his dealings with Lydia and the gentleman had agreed that she should be shown it as proof of his indifference to her if she remained insistent on his good name. What to do with her thereafter was still to be determined.

Mr Darcy only stayed long enough to relay his satisfaction with the turn out of the day. He took his leave of Elizabeth promising to call on the day after next. But he had some business to attend to first. She escorted him to the door again and he drew her in to an alcove to say good bye

"Dearest Elizabeth, I have to visit with my sister and aunt and uncle to relay them he news, at some point I will need to ride to Longbourn too. I am loath to part from you but these things must be done. Might I introduce my sister to you when I next call?"

"I would be delighted Mr Darcy." He gave her a look "William" she almost whispered. "It seems that this mess with Wickham could have been much worse. I am glad that things are over."

"Yes, but let us talk on pleasanter things. I am rather impatient to begin discussing a wedding date, for I fear now that I have secured your acceptance I am loath to delay bringing you home."

"William, I am not yet of age, you must speak with my father before we can discuss such a thing" her mind was not focusing as he was drawing circles on her hands with his thumbs. "Although I share your enthusiasm for our union these things do take time"

He sighed looking like an impatient boy, she laughed at his face.

"My, my, Mr Darcy, who would have thought there was this side to you." She teased

He smiled at her, then his eyes took on a wicked gleam and he raised her hands to his mouth, inhaling the scent of her wrist before placing a warm kiss on both sides, and then a further one on both palms. He heard her breath catch and smiled up at her raising an eyebrow

"What no words of admonishment, my dearest Elizabeth?" He moved back to her wrists again, kissing them both. When he looked up her pupils were dilated, her mouth slightly open a look of wistful longing in her eyes.

"You are not playing fair Mr Darcy!"

"William!" He growled

She swallowed and sat up straighter "William" she said in a what she hoped was a sultry voice.

She was gratified by the darkening of his eyes and flare of his nose that indicated his wave of desire. It was his turn to catch his breath, and he smiled warmly at her. Before drawing her out of the alcove and towards the door where both footmen were most resolutely looking at the wood frame.

"Good bye Miss Elizabeth " he said and bowed formally as she curtsied, slightly unsteadily

As he walked away he thought how much fun this engagement was going to be.

Later that day Mr and Mrs Gardiner decided to talk to Lydia alone. They sat her down and begun thus:

"Lydia, we have decided to be rather more open with you than is the usual wont for young ladies such as yourself. But you have made certain choices these last few weeks and they may have consequences. We feel that you would be unable to understand the options available to you without fully understanding the situation."

"Oh la uncle, this is all rather somber. Just tell me if you have found my dear Wickham and when are we to be wed?"

"You are not my dear. Wickham never had any intention of marrying you, when it was suggested to him that he should consider it he laughed and suggested that only a large fortune would induce him to marry you. Needless to say neither Mr Darcy or myself was willing to put up that fortune for his benefit, especially as you are not wholly compromised."

Lydia just looked at him. Wide eyed and a little frightened, she never looked more like her 15 years than that moment.

"When we asked what his intentions were he stated that he intended to entice you to elope with him, have you live with him as his wife until you protested, or until he got bored and then return you here, or sell you."

Mrs Gardiner put a comforting hand on Lydia's arm "do you understand what he meant by that Lydia?"

Lydia shook her off and answered rather angrily

"I understand aunt. I am not stupid, despite what father says. What if I don't believe you?"

"We have proof" stated her aunt gently "Wickham wrote a letter with details that are not really fit for a lady, but we will show it to you if you need us to."

Lydia just sat sullenly

"What your aunt and I wanted to talk to you about" started up her uncle again "is what you would do about your situation now. The way we see it you have two choices"

Lydia looked a little surprised at this

"If you promise not to breathe a word of this business to anyone, and we mean Kitty or your mama or your friend Miss Lucas, you may remain amongst polite society. You can continue your education which has made such progress these last few months, perhaps some time not attending functions would be a good way of showing remorse for your actions."

Lydia looked to pipe up here, but Mr Gardiner held up a hand to silence her

"I know you do not feel remorseful, but you should. Had you agreed to this elopement and been used and cast aside by Mr Wickham you would have been shunned from polite society, and your sisters would share in your shame and disgrace. You cannot deny the truth of these assertions!"

"But if I were married I would go above Jane for now, second daughter married and not to an odious parson but a handsome gentleman."

"One who has no profession and no means of supporting you. No Lydia even if Wickham had married you, you would have become a burden on your relations, but it is a moot point. He would not have married you."

Lydia went back to looking sullen

Mrs Gardiner intervened "the alternative is that you take some time away for a while, and return to polite society when you are older and more ready for the trials of society, I have an aunt who would welcome a companion for a while. It would certainly help you to learn your place young lady. As we said there are consequences for actions such as yours, which have no regard for the ones who love you."

Lydia looked up and gasped "sent away? But everyone at home will assume I am ruined!"

"You very nearly were." Her uncle put in sternly.

"No I wasn't, I was nearly married" she stood up and stomped her foot "you all ruined it for me!"

"Enough!" Mr Gardiner raised his voice just enough to get attention. "You may read his letter. We will know what your decision is based on your behaviour over the next few days. We will send some food up to your room for tonight."

And with that he handed her a piece of folded paper and dismissed her. She flounced out and practically ran upstairs.

"Too much?" Asked Mr Gardiner wearily

"I don't think any less would have made a difference. We can only hope that she understands after she has had time to think on it"

Mr Gardiner embraced his wife, pleased again that he had married such a wise woman. They shared a mutually supportive moment before returning to the business of the day.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N thank you again to all the reviews. and for coming on this journey with me. I am almost done editing so hopefully all competed by the end of the weekend.**

 **for those of you who think Lydia needs a slap (I totally agree) here it comes...**

Lydia sat alone in her room. An uneaten plate of food on the table by the window seat. She did not want to believe there was wickedness out there. She was 15 and wanted to believe in fun and laughter and dancing and happily ever after. She was not stupid, but she had developed a silly good humour that had garnered favour with her mother. She could see that Lizzie would always be her father's favourite and Jane would always be the most beautiful. The next best thing seemed to be to have good humour. Often that meant she had to be silly, but it was worth it to get so much attention. She had actually enjoyed her lessons these last few months and was not ignorant of the harm that the loss of virtue in a gentle woman could cause. But when Mr Wickham had approached her and been so charming, and so handsome and talked about liking her and wanting to marry her she had allowed herself to be swept up in the romance. The realities were harsh and she was not sure she wanted to face them.

 _My friend Denny_

 _Many thanks for spending me the information on Miss Bennet. I am pleased that not everyone of my friends has been poisoned against me. I had intended to pay my debts to my fellow officers, of course, and why they are concerned about the virtue of that tradesmans daughter is beyond me. You met her, she was practically begging for it, a jolly good time if ever I had one. Pity she has caused such a ruckus. That Mr Bennet turned out to be quite the devil. Well I will show him eh?_

 _Anyway I promised you some good tales and I have some mighty good ones to tell. I have managed to see miss Lydia on many a occasion. She was very easy to coax in to intimacies, all those touches and looks. You were right that she is VERY good humoured, and has excellent assets, which I hope to sample more of soon._

 _She of course is thinking of marriage, but what is marriage to me once I have taken the best part of her? I am hoping she will be enthusiastic! You have spent some time with her, what do you think would be her best quality in bed? I cannot write more for laughing. I have stolen a few kisses but I am thinking tonight is the night she will come to me. I will continue this letter once I have more details to fill it with. Feel free to boast of my conquest on my behalf._

The message was clearly in Wickhams hand. He had sent her a love note one time to instruct as to a time and place to meet. She crumpled the paper and weeped silently. How had she been such a fool?

A knock at the door brought her back to herself. She swiped at her eyes and when Lizzie called to ask if she could come in she half wanted to send her away. But she allowed her in. Lizzie took one look at her

"Oh Lydia." And she was across the room giving her a warm hug, stroking her hair as Lydia burst in to more sobs. She murmured soothing sounds and stroked her hair until Lydia calmed down.

"I am so sorry lyddie. If you want to talk about it I will gladly listen. I do so hate to see you like this!"

Lydia started with explaining the letter and how Wickham had never cared for her and was just using her to get back at their father. She burst in to sobs again and Lizzie resumed her position, shushing her and stroking her hair until she calmed enough to continue.

"Aunt tried to tell me but I would not listen! But his words are so hateful, I cannot fool myself anymore. How could someone toy with another person so. I feel so foolish!"

"Hush Lydia, it is not your fault!"

"Of course it is Lizzie." She took a deep fortifying breath "Uncle Gardiner has offered me two options. I am tempted to accept time away. Apparently aunt has an aunt, a Mrs Winslow, who would welcome a companion. Apparently she lives in a very small villiage near Manchester. I find society is not what I have expected and maybe time away would offer some perspective. What think you Lizzie?"

"If you feel you need time away Lydia I will support you, I would be sad to lose my sister even if only for a short time!" Lizzie was impressed with the maturity in Lydia's face and countenance. It seemed this business with Mr Wickham had been the push she needed to recognise the difficulties she was facing.

"I am sorry if I have caused you pain Lizzie, it was not my intention!"

"I know Lydia. It is all forgotten!"

They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments longer before exhaustion took over Lydia. Lizzie tucked her sister in and kissed her forehead as she used to do when she was small. She retired to her own room relieved that things had resolved themselves with little consequence and hoping that with Lydia's realization she would start to heal.

The next morning Lizzie found that her aunt was expecting her to visits the modiste. When she tried to protest Mrs Gardiner exclaimed

"Nonsense Lizzie, if you are to be the wife of Mr Darcy you will need some more dresses, not to mention your trousseau. However most importantly right now you will need something to wear to meet Mr Darcy's family. At least two new day dresses and likely two evening will need to be made just for the next few weeks." She clearly would have continued but Lizzie interjected

"Surely aunt you must be exaggerating, Mr Darcy knows what I look like and does not seem displeased!"

"Now Lizzie" Elizabeth recognized her aunts tone and realised she was unlikely to win this argument "I will not have you dressed in anything less than the latest fashions when you are presented to Darcy's family. And if we are to go to the theatre or other such engagement with Mr Darcy you must realise you will be on display and I will not allow any ammunition for the ladies of the ton to attack you with! Come we must away."

And they did. They visited her uncle Gardiners warehouses first to obtain some new material that had just come in from the indies. They also visited a few other warehouses known for good quality material. When they reached the modiste Elizabeth was quite overwhelmed. She stood in front of the modiste who went through some of the latest fashion plates and the material available and along with her aunt came up with a plan for the four new dresses with a potential for two more depending on funds from Mr Bennet.

Elizabeth was impressed by some of the material and designs but had little patience for fittings. The modiste had a few dresses almost ready made and promised a new day dress by late the next day and the further day and one of the evening by the end of the week. Mrs Gardiner had dropped Mr Darcy's name to incite such expedience but wasn't sorry with the resulting look of excitement and admiration on the modistes' face.

Elizabeth returned home much later and exhausted. Relieved Mr Darcy had not called that day, and slightly vexed he hadn't although he had said he likely would not be able to.

Darcy had visited Matlock house whilst Lydia and Lizzie were having their sisterly bonding evening.

"Darcy!" His uncle greeted him "what a surprise. I thought you were at Rosings with Lady Catherine and my son? Is he with you?"

"No uncle, I returned a few days early. I have sent my carriage for him, he will likely return on the morrow."

"Hmmm, well my boy, you have my attention, what has come to pass? Something interesting I'll warrant!"

"Indeed uncle, but I would rather repeat my tale the once, might we find Aunt Matlock? I am sure she will be interested?"

"Curiouser and curiouser. Let us find her, she is likely in the drawing room"

She was indeed along with one of his cousins and after pleasantries his uncle began

"Well my dear it seems Darcy has a tale to tell!" And indicated Darcy should begin

Darcy started with his time in Hertfordshire and acquaintance with Miss Bennet and went on to talk about meeting her again in Kent and coming to realise his attachment to the lady. He talked about his confrontation with Lady Catherine about Anne and her abominable behaviour towards Miss Bennet. He finished with their current understanding. He left out the parts about Wickham and Lydia feeling that was best.

"Well well, I was expecting a tale and you have not disappointed. With narratives like this who needs novels eh?" He then rose and heartily congratulated Darcy on finally coming to his senses and finding a wife.

Lady Matlock was more reserved. "Nephew" she began

"Yes aunt"

"It seems that you are quite attached to this lady, I am pleased you have found someone worthy of you but I cannot help but be concerned. I have never heard of any Bennets, what are her connections?" She saw the look on his face "come now nephew, you know these questions will be asked!"

"Indeed aunt. I would like to introduce Miss Elizabeth to you before you make too many assumptions about her. The Bennet's live in Hertfordshire. A smallish estate near to Netherfield. Her family have been landed for many a generation but unfortunately she has only sisters and the estate is entailed. Although one of her sisters has married the person who is to inherit."

"I see" lady Matlock was frowning now "any other connections?"

"None of consequence"

A pause followed

"Please aunt, meet her before you judge. But regardless of your opinion I am most resolute in my decision. I have told lady Catherine so. I was appalled by her behaviour towards Miss Elizabeth and will not tolerate any other members of my family treating her so!"

"Calm down Darcy" said his uncle "we will of course give her an audience" he looked at his wife who conceded

"Indeed Darcy, I mean no disrespect I am merely thinking of the potential consequences. We will have to handle things delicately to ensure she is a success. We shall have her to tea in a few days and then I shall know how best to proceed."

Darcy did not like the ways of society and the ton but he knew his aunt was right.

"Thank you aunt. You will like her I am sure"

Lady Matlock smiled and kissed his cheek "If she has caught your attention she must be special and I am sure I will like her!"

His cousin was excited about a wedding, and a cousin who could perhaps even share her presentation at court, seeing as Georgiana would not be presented for another year.

"That puts me in mind" said lady Matlock "has Georgiana met her?"

"No aunt, I am hoping to make the introduction the day after tomorrow!"

"I see, perhaps two days after that we could all have tea? And decide how best to bring your lady to the attention of the ton. I assume no announcement yet?"

"No aunt, I need to ride to Hertfordshire tomorrow to seek her father's permission."

She nodded her head in acceptance and indicated waiting a few days would be best. The rest of the evening was spent discussing Rosings, Lady Catherine and how to manage that arm of their family. Lady Matlock was an important member of the ton and was hopeful that Miss Elizabeth would be an exceptional lady as her introduction to the ton would not be easy. She doubted Darcy would choose a half wit but still she worried what she would be presented with four days hence.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, as Elizabeth was being metaphorically dragged round the shops, Darcy was in the saddle on his way to Meryton. He rode straight to Longborn hoping that Bingley would be there. To distract the ladies. Luckily the ladies were out and he was shown directly to Mr Bennets study.

His surprise at seeing Mr Darcy in such a state as clearly bespoke his recent arrival in the county.

"Mr Darcy. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mr Bennet. Good day to you sir. I have some pieces of news for you. You should start, sir, by reading this letter from Mr Gardiner and we can talk from there."

Mr Bennet quickly perused the missive which laid out some of the details of Lydia's situation and the outcome and the potential options he was going to present to her.

"I see, how much of this are you aware of sir?"

"I cannot say, I have not read the missive. But I know about Miss Lydia and her being taken advantage of by Mr Wickham with the aim of ruining your name. The situation has been dealt with. The consequences are minimal as long as we keep the details of her meetings with him secret. After all no real compromise has occurred, but reputation is fragile and too much gossip could be detrimental. I am unsure what the plans are for Miss Lydia from here on."

"I see." Mr Bennet sighed, rose and poured himself and Mr Darcy a port

"Well Mr Darcy, clearly you were involved in aiding my brother in finding and dealing with Mr Wickham. Have you come all this way merely for my gratitude?"

"No Mr Bennet, I have another matter to discuss"

Mr Bennet felt the stirrings of amusement, something was afoot. He rose one eyebrow, reminding Darcy of Elizabeth, he knew he was about to be teased.

"And pray tell me Mr Darcy, what business can bring you riding all the way from London to my doorstep?"

Darcy took a deep breath

"I would like permission to marry your daughter!" There he had said it

Mr Bennet smiled, unable to resist such an opportunity

"Ah, I see, you want to relive me of the burden of foolish Lydia. That is terribly gentlemanly of you sir after all that has happened!"

Darcy looked up with a note of panic on his face, causing Mr Bennet to chuckle

"No sir, you misunderstand. Miss Elizabeth and I have been much in each other's company in Kent and I have a great regard for her. I am pleased to say she accepted my hand just yesterday. It is her whom I wish to marry!"

"I see, are you sure? Lydia is quite young and, as my wife would say, good humoured?"

Darcy looked a little worried

"Never fear Mr Darcy. You have chosen my favourite daughter, certainly the most worthy. How am I to know you will take care of her as she needs?"

Darcy sensed he was not talking about money

"Mr Bennet I have come to feel much for your daughter. I will cherish her many fine qualities and protect her as best I can."

Mr Bennet heard Darcy's solemn vow and believed him.

"Well then sir, congratulations! You have chosen a most worthy lady."

Darcy smiled, relieved the interview was over. He exited the study just as Bingley and Jane were returning from their walk in the garden. The maid who was with them took their outer wear and departed. It turned out that Kitty and Mrs Bennet were at Mrs Phillips in Meryton.

Darcy was happy to relay his news to Bingley and Jane. Jane had had some correspondence from Elizabeth and suspected an attachment but had not heard of the events of the last few days. Darcy glossed over the details of Elizabeth's departure from Kent but did relay that his aunt was unhappy with their relationship and so she had removed early for Mary's sake.

Jane gasped at such news and resolved to write to both of her sisters immediately. Darcy said he could take one back to Miss Elizabeth as he was planning on riding back that day. She immediately got up and wet to her desk to write a short note.

Darcy and Bingley clasped hands and congratulated each other

"We are to be brothers Darce! How wonderful!"

"Indeed Bingley, a most excellent occurrence!"

"I had not realised your interest in Miss Elizabeth, but thinking back it was kind of obvious!"

"Don't be ridiculous Bingley. There was nothing obvious about it!"

"Your attention whilst she was at Netherfield, dancing with her, come Darcy although your feelings weren't displayed I should have seen it. You don't hardly dance at all!"

Darcy merely smiled.

Bingley frowned

"Oh my, what am I to tell Caroline? She will be most vexed!" He smiled again "at least she is not here. Perhaps I will just let her find out from the papers!"

Darcy rolled his eyes at his friend and his avoidance of confrontion.

Jane persuaded Darcy to take a light repast with herself and Bingley and Mr Bennet. He accepted knowing he had a long ride to get back to town that day.

Luck was with him and he left before Mrs Bennet had returned from Meryton and was back in London by dinner time and could dine with his sister.

Georgiana had been very curious about Darcy's comings and goings the last few days but had held her council. When he had got back early from Kent in a foul mood she hadn't pushed past his explanation of a disagreement with Lady Catherine. That he had been in and out for the next few days, meeting with mysterious men, hushed tones. Barely eating in the house. She was becoming positively alarmed. Today she had decided to confront him but he had left early on his horse and only returned just in time for dinner. He was clearly tired and worn. Had he been riding all day? She took a deep breath and decided to proceed anyway. Once he servants had left after serving the main course she began.

"Brother" he looked up at her tone "I am worried about you. You have been acting so strangely these last few days. What is happening?"

He opened his mouth to answer when she stopped him

"I know what you are going to say, that I am too young, but I am sixteen! I am old enough to be able to discuss important things with you, I may be able to help!"

He was looking on in amusement as she gained momentum

"I realise that the events of last summer may cause you to question my judgement but."

At this he put a hand on her arm, she stopped talking.

"May I speak Miss Darcy?" He said gently "First off I do not question your judgment, the events of last summer were not your fault. My only remaining concern about those events is the residual effect on your spirits. Secondly I am perfectly happy to discuss the things that have been keeping me from your company these last few days if you let me?"

He smiled fondly at her. She ducked her head slightly embarrassed at getting worked up. She had assumed he would try to dismiss her again.

"If you please brother"

"Well I probably should talk about events in order, but I confess I would much rather start at the best bit. I am sure you have noticed my long absence today? Well I have ridden to a country estate to ask a gentleman for permission for his daughter's hand in marriage!"

Even if he had wanted to say more Darcy couldn't for Georgiana had lept up shrieking and gave him an awkward sideways hug!

"Such exciting news brother. I assume then that Miss Bennet was not married as you had feared? But when did you see her again? And when did you propose? What did she say? When are you to be married? I wish to meet her as soon as may be, is she in town?"

Darcy chuckled at the onslaught of questions. Georgiana stopped suddenly and became more worried looking

"We are talking about miss Bennet are we not brother?"

"Yes dearest"

She looked relieved "for a moment I was worried you may have proposed to someone else, but you seem happy and I assume that only she could make you so. I am so relieved she is not wed as you had supposed back at Pemberley. Tell me brother, will she like me?"

"How could she not Georgiana? She will love you! Shall we call together and visit her tomorrow?"

"Oh can we brother? That is so exciting, what shall I wear?"

"I am sure Elizabeth" oh how he loved being able to say her name "will not care what you are wearing. She is keen to meet you too, I am sorry I haven't arranged an introduction yet"

"Oh brother, you have been busy." She frowned "what has kept you busy? Why am I only just learning of this?"

"Well sister there have been a number of occurrences these last few days. Let me explain"

He told her about their time in Kent and the confrontation with Lady Catherine and the subsequent events. He told her a little of Lydia and Wickham and that Wickham would not be back to torment heir family anymore. She expressed many emotions during his narrative, joy and surprise, shock and horror and finally back to joy when he told her of his proposal and her acceptance.

"Well brother that is quite the adventure. Miss Elizabeth sounds fearful brave. I do so hope she will like me, I would so love to have a sister in whom to confide."

"Soon you shall dearest!" He said with a smile

She clapped in excitement "how soon?"

Darcy frowned "I am not sure actually, we have not had a chance to discuss the finer points. But I am certainly impatient to have a new Mrs Darcy!"

They smiled at each other and the rest of the evening was spent discussing things they would like to show her, places they should all go and their future felicity.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day was Saturday and Mr Darcy sent a note to the Gardiners requesting an early audience so that he may bring his sister to visit. Their reply was most expeditiously sent and the house was ready to have visitors rather earlier than the usual sociable calling hours.

Elizabeth was wearing her new day dress which, despite being pre-cut, was remarkably well fitted and a lovely pale muslin that was very becoming for her complexion. She was somewhat nervous to be meeting the formidable Miss Darcy, having heard so much of her accomplishments from Miss Bingley and Lady Catherine.

When the knock sounded on the door she almost jumped with anticipation. When the gentleman and his sister were admitted, she roused her courage and greeted them with tolerable composure. Miss Darcy and her brother appeared, and this formidable introduction took place. With astonishment did Elizabeth see that her new acquaintance was at least as much embarrassed as herself. The observation of a very few minutes convinced her that she was exceedingly shy. She found it difficult to obtain even a word from her beyond a monosyllable.

She greeted Mr Darcy with a curtsy and a shy smile. He found it difficult not to sweep her up in to a warm embrace. He settled for bowing over her hand and bestowing a warm kiss to her knuckles.

"Miss Elizabeth. I trust you have been well these last few days?"

"Tolerably so, I thank you. Has your business been completed to your satisfaction?"

"Most assuredly so." He said with a warm smile that made her knees go weak.

"I am very pleased to hear it!" She was in danger of falling in to his eyes but forced herself to turn to Miss Darcy.

"I am so pleased to meet you at last Miss Darcy."

"And I you" came the soft reply

Elizabeth drew her to the sofa and Mr Darcy moved to greet Mr and Mrs Gardiner indicating he would like to speak to Mr Gardiner in private. They withdrew to his study to discuss the conversation with Mr Bennet and his instructions to Mr Gardiner in regards to Lydia.

Darcy was happy to hear that her behaviour seemed to be repentant and that she was considering if she wished to return to Hertfordshire or to have some time away. Darcy was surprised but pleased to hear there was some intelligence to the youngest Bennet daughter.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had drawn some conversation out of Georgiana with a discussion on music and her cousin Richard. They moved over to the piano and sat down next to each other whilst perusing some sheet music and talking about merits of Bach versus Handel, playing a few notes here and there to emphasize their points, when Darcy came back in to the room. He was warmed and relieved to see his two ladies in close conference and to see Georgiana at ease with Elizabeth on so short a time. He moved to sit with Mrs Gardiner so as not to disturb them and was pleased to find in her a good conversationalist. Lydia sat close by and occasionally ventured an opinion but mostly sat in contemplative silence.

Not long after refreshments were served and Elizabeth and Georgiana returned to the group, both happy with the budding relationship between them. Elizabeth moved to sit near Mr Darcy and served his tea, Mrs Gardiner noted that she didn't have to ask him how he took it and smiled to herself. She then turned to Georgiana and talked to her gently of Lambton and Derbyshire and the young lady couldn't help but be drawn in to conversation.

Mr Darcy was pleased at his chance to converse with Elizabeth finally but found that being sat next to her on the sofa proved too much of a distraction to actually start talking. Although they were not touching he could feel the warmth from her body radiating across the space and found it difficult not to shift his weight in an effort to be closer to her. Luckily she started the conversation

"I trust my father was not too hard on you sir?"

"No more than I would be to someone taking away one of my daughters!"

"Oh no, that bad? I do apologise!" They both laughed softly

"No indeed Madame, he was remarkably gracious. I had the good fortune of running in to your sister Jane, so I am afraid I have conveyed our good news. I hope that is acceptable to yourself?"

"Of course, dear Jane. I must write to her soon, she will be most anxious for us to congratulate each other on our mutual good fortune."

"I have a short letter for you from her"

He put down his cup and reached in to his pocket to pass her the letter. As she took it their fingers touched. They both froze at the shock of electricity from the contact. Elizabeth looked down at their hands both holding the letter, her fingers partially covering Mr Darcy's. He turned in his seat slightly, not moving his hand away he looked up at her and when she met his eyes he deliberately curled his fingers around hers, putting the letter down, he lifted her hand to his lips, then placed it gently back in her lap again. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, her pulse was racing but she could hear sensible conversation not far away and knew she had to say something. Mr Darcy had his half smile on his face again, one she knew meant he understood something she did not. He spoke after what seemed like hours of just staring

"They are both well and look forward to our return to Hertfordshire."

She finally found the ability to speak

"Our return sir?"

"Why yes, you do not think I would not follow you wherever you were to go? I assumed you would be returning to Hertfordshire soon, I shall not be far behind!"

She smiled and blushed.

"That puts me in mind," he said "I would like talk to you about our wedding?" He phrased it like a question, not wanting to scare her. Their engagement was very new after all.

"Our wedding" Elizabeth mentally berated herself for sounding so dull. Why could she not think straight when he was looking at her like that?

"Yes" he said with a smile, he was sat casually on the sofa with his arm stretched along the back of it, if he moved his hand slightly off the sofa back it would brush her shoulder. He chanced a look at the other ladies of the room but they were in deep conversation and no one was looking, he chanced running a finger along the curve of her shoulder very briefly. He saw her stiffen and blush as he moved his finger away. He smiled again, her maidenly reactions were most becoming.

"Our wedding day, Elizabeth. The usual conclusion to an engagement."

She swallowed, looked down and took a deep breath. When she looked up she had more control of her breathing. She made a valiant effort at talking sense.

"What about our wedding day would you care to discuss sir" she said with tolerable composure.

"I was hoping you might be persuaded to set one sooner than later"

"Were you now? And what may be prompting you to make such a request?"

He smiled wickedly, she had fallen in to his little trap. He leaned in slightly closer and whispered

"Now that I have everyone's approval I am impatient to make you mine!" As he did so his hand moved even further off the sofa and he used the back of his hand to stroke up from her shoulder to the nape of her neck where he tugged on one of the curls in her coiffure before returning the offending hand to the back of the sofa and returning to a more proper distance away.

Elizabeth blushed scarlet at both the words and actions and threw a startled glance at her aunt, who was either unaware or was pointedly not looking. She found herself taking more fortifying breaths before speaking

"I would need to discuss with my family, but have you ever considered a double wedding?" She raised an eyebrow at him. It was Mr Darcy's turn to be surprised. Bingley and Jane were getting married in just over a month. His quick mind worked through the possibilities and his face broke out in a wide grin,

"why Miss Elizabeth, what an idea that could be. I will leave the details to yourself and your, hopefully obliging, sister!"

With that Mrs Gardiner turned and asked a question, probably not so oblivious as they had hoped.

"Mr Darcy" she began "Georgiana was just telling me about your love of the theatre. We had thought to take Elizabeth to see the new production of 'Much ado about nothing' at the end of this week, would you and Georgiana care to join us?"

"I can do one better Mrs Gardiner, your whole party could join us in our box if would would care to? Shall we say Thursday?" Finding no objections from the group and a warm smile of acceptance from Elizabeth "I'll send a message to the theatre to let them know. And that puts me in mind, my aunt Matlock has expressed a wish of having you to tea miss Elizabeth, she extended the invitation to you Mrs Gardiner." He thought for a moment, not really sure about introducing miss Lydia to his aunt "I confess I hadn't mentioned one of your sisters being in town but I am sure she would not be upset about miss Lydia accompanying her sister."

Mrs Gardiner had noted the hesitation and was quick to put in.

"Why that is very kind Mr Darcy, but I am sure lady Matlock wishes to meet with her future niece and therefore might be best for it to be just Elizabeth and myself on this occasion, would you not agree Lydia?"

Lydia expressed her agreement with the arrangements and it was swiftly done to the satisfaction of all. Elizabeth had no time to think on the concept of meeting such an exalted lady as he conversation moved on. The Darcy's invited the Gardiners and Bennets to attend services with them but they declined not wanting to draw any undue attention at this stage. Georgiana had been listening with attention but was wanting to further her budding relationship with the lady to be her sister and so began.

"Brother will you be attending business on Monday morning?"

Darcy paused. He had an appointment with his solicitor to discuss the marriage settlements.

"That is correct Georgie, I anticipate being out for the morning, why do you ask"

She turned to Elizabeth "might I invite you miss Bennet to come for tea in the morning. I would very much like the chance to get to know you better."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the shy girl. "I would be delighted Miss Darcy, I am afraid I have an appointment with the modiste in the afternoon but I could come early and perhaps even my aunt could pick me up on the way to Madame Follets?"

The latter question was addressed to Mrs Gardiner who readily agreed with the plan, happy that the gentleman would be out and therefore not in need of further chaperoning. She was a little worried about the intimate glances she had noted already.

In that one short visit Elizabeth's social calendar was more full than she had ever known it to be. The pair soon after took their leave and Elizabeth accompanied them to the door. The adieu between Elizabeth and Georgiana was all that could be expected of such a meeting and both were anticipating increasing their intimacy on their next visit. When Elizabeth turned to Mr Darcy she found herself holding her breath in anticipation of what he would do on this occasion that might unsettle her. She curtsied and he bowed over her hand kissing it lightly.

"Until we meet again miss Elizabeth"

The butler held open the door and Georgiana preceded him through it and started down the steps. Elizabeth let out her breath with a little disappointment, but in the presence of his sister what more could he do?

She was then surprised as he turned back to her, leaned in and bestowed the softest of kisses on the angle of her jaw before inhaling deeply and giving her a meaningful look before turning and catching up with his sister. She raised her hand to the place on her jaw that was still tingling and watched him walk away. Stunned at the feeling racing through her from such a brief encounter.

She stood watching them pull away until the footman cleared his throat reminding her that he was still stood to attention. She was reminded where she was, gave the footman a smile who returned the gesture before she turned and walked back to the parlour.

"Well Lizzie, that seemed to go well. I must say I was expecting something different in miss Darcy, she is mighty shy is she not? But seemed sweet, much like Jane at that age I think. I am mightly glad I will not be meeting Lady Matlock, from what you have told me about Lady Catherine I should be terrified!"

Elizabeth and Madeleine Gardiner exchanged glances at Lydia's ramble. She had been all that was proper during the visit but her spirits were still there. Lizzie was pleased, she would not like Lydia to be something other than herself, even after this ordeal. But she did not lament the improved manners in company.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing wardrobe options for the upcoming events. Elizabeth was exhausted with all the talk of appearance, she was far more interested in comfort than fashion, but she was aware that her new position would come with expectations and she did not lament them. She was pleased to have Lydia there as she had a natural eye for fashion and for colours and styles that would most compliment her


	37. Chapter 37

When Elizabeth retired that night; her aunt followed her.

"Elizabeth, I would speak to you if I may?"

"Oh Aunt" laughed Lizzie "so serious?"

"No my dear, but I would tell you my concerns"

Lizzie stopped laughing. "Of course Aunt"

"I couldn't help but notice some of the attentions Mr Darcy was bestowing on you." She noticed Elizabeth's flushed face "I am not berating you child, it is lovely to see that you both feel so much for each other. But I would caution you, feelings such as the ones you and Mr Darcy have are hard to fight. You must be vigilant against finding yourself in a situation whereby things could get out of hand."

"Aunt!" Elizabeth exclaimed horrified "I would never..."

Madeleine Gardiner was not so much older than her nieces hat she did not remember being in the first throws of love and how powerful and confusing some of the feelings were. She held up her hand to stop Elizabeth.

"I know my dear, but you are not wise to the ways of men and the feelings they can inspire. They can be overwhelming sometimes. I am merely cautioning you about finding yourself in a difficult situation. I am not condemning your feelings."

"Thank you aunt, I will take it under advisement"

"If you have any questions about wifely duties, it is probably best if you discuss with me rather than your mother, but I see I have reached the edge of your sensibilities for one day, perhaps another?"

Elizabeth could not get any redder at this point and merely nodded. Madeleine bestowed an affectionate kiss on her forehead and left her to ready for bed.

Elizabeth was slow to get in to her nightgown, trying to make sense of all that her aunt had said as well as her feelings from the day. She had heard her aunt, there was nothing wrong with the way she responded to Mr Darcy, that was a relief. From very young she had been told that a lady should show no emotions, and the ones she was displaying for Mr Darcy were most unladylike. But maybe they were just unusual.

She had always vowed that she would marry for love, like her aunt and uncle. She had seen some of the exchanges they had when they thought no one could see them and she had always yearned to be the recipient of such tender affection. Now that she was the object she was confused about her reactions. Her aunts well timed warning had served both to warn and reassure Elizabeth. After some deliberation she vowed to stop censuring herself, but to be more discrete when in company. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face remembering the heat that she had felt at Mr Darcy's touch.

The day that Elizabeth was engaged to take tea with Miss Darcy started well. Elizabeth was up at her normal time, took a walk with some of the children in the local park. She practiced on the pianoforte and generally avoided discussing Mr Darcy. Her feelings were still so new that she was not sure how to express them. the last week had been a very difficult one and she was still sorting through the heady emotions. Mrs Gardiner's advice and warnings had helped her a little but a day away from her betrothed had given her a lot of perspective. She found that she was missing him most intensely and could not help but hope to see him at some point in the course of the day.

At a proper time, Elizabeth made her way to Berkley square. She looked up at the large house fronting the popular green and tried not to be intimidated. It was a large, handsomely fitted house, but Elizabeth found her courage rising and started up the steps ready to face the occupants.

Miss Darcy gave her an enthusiastic welcome further putting Elizabeth at ease. she couldn't help but laugh at Miss Darcys exuberance and happily settled with her in the informal parlour to take tea and sweet cakes. They chatted about music and books and the plans for the theatre. At a pause in the conversation Elizabeth looked around the room, it was simply decorated but tasteful.

"oh Miss Elizabeth, you must think me so remiss. You must be wanting a tour. This is to be your new home after all!"

Elizabeth smiled "now Miss Darcy you must call me Elizabeth or lizzie if you prefer as my sisters do."

"If you like, but only if I am Georgiana or Georgie to you"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Georgie is my preferred, but I am worried it sounds too young"

"well maybe I should use Georgiana in company and Georgie when alone?"

"oh that would be perfect miss, I mean Lizzie, thank you"

Elizabeth smiled and started a conversation about bad nicknames that had Georgiana laughing and holding her sides.

"oh Lizzie, you sound just like miss Bingley when you use the name Eliza! and surely your mother never referred to you like that?"

"Indeed she did Georgie, I was quite wild as a girl and I am afraid my mother quite despaired of me"

It was in this state of mirth that Mr Darcy came upon them. He watched for a few moments enjoying the sight of his two ladies enjoying themselves in each others company.

"Well ladies" he said after he could no longer restrain himself "I had hoped to find my betrothed and my little sister, both very proper young ladies I assure you, have you seen them by chance?"

Georgiana looked horrified at the statement but Elizabeth was not afraid to respond. In her best cokney accent she beagan.

"why ther' not be no ladies 'ere sir, you best be movin' on!"

Georgiana looked more horrified, but one look at both faces and she and Elizabeth dissolved in to giggles. Mr Darcy chuckled along and came in to the room fully

"I am pleased to see you both getting along"

"Yes brother, I was just suggesting to take Elizabeth on a tour, would you care to accompany us?"

He agreed and offered each an arm and escorted them around the house. Both siblings had differing thoughts to offer on each of the principle rooms that they inspected. Mr Darcy indicated some would need redecorating and Elizabeth could do as she wished.

Elizabeth had no compulsion to decorate for new decoration sake and expressed her satisfaction with things as they were and would happily discuss with Miss Darcy and the housekeeper when the time came. Darcy was more and more pleased with what he saw of Elizabeth, she was kind to Georgiana, thoughtful to the staff and curious about his home and his history, which he was more than happy to discuss.

After the tour they repaired to the music room where Georgiana sat and played a little for them. In relative privacy Elizabeth and Darcy could discuss their hopes for the wedding and the season and Elizabeth's introduction to Lady Matlock on the morrow.

"I have written to my sister Jane with the hopes that she might be willing to share her day with us. I confess I have blamed you for the impertinence of the question informing her that you were keen to join your good friend Mr Bingley in the married state and impatient for it not to be too delayed."

"I am certain Bingley will forgive me, I must write and ask for an invitation to Netherfield for when you return to the country!"

Elizabeth smiled, "so certain of my desire for you to join me?"

"Indeed madame, I have it on good authority that you are much pleased with my presence!"

Elizabeth blushed as he had picked up her hand in his and was tracing circles on the back.

"tis not fair sir, I believe you have me at a disadvantage here"

he smiled "Oh I hope so, for I am aware that soon it will be me at a disadvantage and I mean to make the most of mine now!" the circles on her hand increased in pressure slightly. Elizabeth began to find it difficult to keep breathing.

Luckily at that point Georgiana finished the piece she was playing and both Elizabeth and Darcy applauded. Elizabeth stood and moved to express her pleasure at Georgiana's playing and threw a coy look at Darcy over her shoulder. He smiled and relaxed back in to the sofa.

Too soon for all concerned it was time for Elizabeth to return to Gracechurch street. Georgiana tried to persuade Elizabeth to stay to dinner but she knew it would not be proper and so was firm. The carriage was ordered and she was off. The prospect of meeting Lady Matlock on the morrow competing with thoughts of Darcy's touch and the beautiful house that she would call her own soon.

These same thoughts were present when at length she closed her eyes that night.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Elizabeth arrived at Darcy house to collect Georgiana and was surprised when Mr Darcy presented himself too. She raised an eyebrow at him in question

"I decided it would not be proper to allow two young ladies under my protection out alone on Bond street."

"Yes indeed" teased Elizabeth "For we all know that the worst scoundrels can be found there, what would we do without you sir!"

He smiled "I am pleased you are in agreement Miss Elizabeth"

Georgiana watched their exchange with a small smile of contentment, happily anticipating their family party at Pemberley before long.

They arrived at Matlock house and collected Lady Matlock and Lady Eleanor. The greeting between Miss Elizabeth and Lady Eleanor was most gracious. Eleanor, for her part, was eager to meet the lady who was to take on the stern visage of her cousin and was happy to find a friendly and unassuming one. They quickly fell in to conversation about fashion and colours in anticipation of their trip. The five of them repaired to the Matlock carriage which had more space and they set off for Bond street. After half an hour of ladies chatter in the coach Darcy was happy to relinquish them to the private chambers of Madame Claude, the most sought after modiste in London, and after a brief word with his aunt he set off claiming an appointment with his tailor.

The ladies entered and were immediately welcomed by a large lady with a booming French accent who ushered them to the rear parlour. Lady Eleanor tried on a few of her new dresses which had been made for the end of the season and they were beautiful. Lady Matlock then had a word in private with the modiste and gestured to Elizabeth. she pulled her forward and turned her around

"Mais Oui, you are tres beautiful, non? tres graceful, you must walk or ride? mais oui we can do much here!" and with that declaration she bustled out of the room for a minute. Elizabeth barely had time to raise an eyebrow before returning with a beautiful pale silver blue silk gown which she promptly bade Elizabeth put on. It was partially made but in a new style and with no collar or sleeves yet attached. once pinned in Elizabeth stepped out and all the ladies gasped in appreciation. Madame Claude bustled around her tucking here and muttering to herself about this bit and that bit. She then turned to Lady Matlock

"I have some lovely spanish lace that would work here" she pointed to the neckline and the waist line, "and some new length sleeves are just the fashion non?"

"Lovely" declared Lady Matlock, Elizabeth could not hold her tongue any longer here

"It is beautiful, but I am not in need of any more dresses"

Lady Eleanor laughed heartily

"when facing the ton one always needs new dresses"

Elizabeth made to speak but Lady Matlock interrupted

"This is an engagement gift my dear, I have spoken to your aunt, this will be your wedding gown. In addition Mr darcy has requested a few items be made ready for after your wedding"

Lady Matlock turned away to talk to Madame Claude; indicating the discussion was at an end.

Lady Eleanor giggled "my my, Miss Elizabeth, anyone would think you had just been slapped. You can trust me here, when mother has made up her mind about something, it is best not to argue. This gown will be lovely, and I am sure my mother has already thought of an event it would be perfect for after your wedding. She always thinks these things through"

Elizabeth sighed "I suppose I should get used to new things, I understand I will need a fair number of new clothes"

"Oh yes" gushed Georgiana "why I have been accompanying Eleanor shopping for her season, there are so many things that are needed, it was quite terrifying the idea of needing to attend all of the functions, not to mention you will need new clothes for Derbyshire, the winters can be quite terrible there"

They all continued on discussing the differences in landscape and weather in Hertfordshire as compared to Derbyshire. Lady Eleanor, who lived near Matlock, had spent a fair amount of time at Pemberley and Elizabeth was very curious about her new home and the topic kept the ladies entertained until the end of the visit.

Once outside the modiste they ladies met up again with Mr Darcy. He was surprised when Elizabeth threw a glare his way. He made sure they slowed before entering the next shop

'Is something wrong?" He asked

"I have been told that you are directing some items of clothing, I would have liked to have been consulted"

Mr Darcy frowned "I have not directed anything, I did remind my aunt that there are a number of items you will need before heading to Derbyshire, if our plans come to fruition we will have very little time to have them made before we need to leave. I suggested to her that she could ask for them to be started so that they might be ready. I had assumed she would discuss with you."

"Discuss is not what she did, told is more accurate"

"I am sorry you felt imposed upon, but surely you see the sense of ordering now" Mr Darcy squeezed her hand that was sat in the crook of his elbow

"Yes, I suppose. It just such an expense, it all seems so unnecessary"

Darcy smiled "I am sure it seems so to you, but you will be Mrs Darcy soon" Elizabeth's breath caught at the mention of her name-to-be "you will have to get used to having more of things, It may seem excessive at first but I hope you will not get upset every time you or I buy something"

"no, you are quite right, I will try to stop being so sensitive. It's all so new"

Another warm smile from Mr Darcy and they entered the next shop together.

The rest of the trip went by with relative ease. Elizabeth tried not to think on the cost of everything as compared to her previous personal allowance. The differences in their stations was never more obvious than then.

Mr Darcy was everything that was attentive. More than a few ladies stopped Lady Matlock or one of the party to say hello, but the identity of the lovely young lady who was so intimate with the family group remained a mystery. Lady Matlock smiled as she heard some whispers and some of the rumors that were already forming. Her intent was to be seen and it was going to plan. The theatre trip would be the time to introduce Elizabeth a little and so for now she was just a mysterious dark haired beauty.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - last few chapters coming. enjoy for the weekend. I am sorry the chapters seem to be short. I was having formatting issues and any time I uploaded a chapter with too many words it would become a blurb of letters. so I stuck to shorter chapters. I hope this hasn't bothered anyone. I should probably add I am not a computer whizz to my disclaimer!**

There was much excitement in the Gardiner household as they prepared for the theatre. This would be Elizabeth's first outing in public with Mr Darcy and she was feeling the pressure.

Lydia was a surprising source of comfort. Having decided that the theatre was not for her, given her new found resolution to figure out what she liked to do before returning to society, she was happily entertained with helping Elizabeth.

She had trimmed a bonnet to match her new gown, embroidered a subtle design on her gloves which wore some silver in to the white making a subtle shimmer. Now she was sat watching her have her hair dressed giving advise here and there.

"La Lizzie, you must stop looking so serious. People will be quite afraid with both you and Mr Darcy scowling so!"

"Lydia, I am not scowling. And Mr Darcy is not so serious anymore"

"No, you have quite improved him I dare say! In fact maybe you should scowl more else the ton will not know what to think!"

Lizzie smiled "I hope we get to just watch some of the play without being under constant scrutiny!"

"Well I am fearful pleased that I will not be subject to such attention"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at Lydia. Lydia laughed and half heartedly threw a pillow at her.

"I know what you are thinking, and a month or so ago you would have been right, but I am in earnest. You have nothing to fear but I would not stand up to such scrutiny! You must tell all of the dresses and ribbons you see so I can have some inspiration for the next sash I am to make for Kitty!"

Elizabeth assured her that she would and chatted happily about some of Lydia's work

"There" Lydia declared "you are all ready and not a scowl in sight"

Lizzie realised she had effectively been distracted by Lydia and rose to give her an affectionate hug.

"Thank you Lydia"

She descended the stairs where Mr Darcy and his sister were already waiting. He looked up and just stared. Her dress, a deep red, complemented her skin tones beautifully and her hair was dressed well with some simple but elegant butterfly hair pins.

He smiled as she reached him, making her knees go weak

"Mr Darcy" she managed to say, almost a whisper

"Miss Elizabeth, you look lovely! Everyone is waiting in the drawing room but I have permission to beg an audience for a moment if you are happy to speak with me?"

She just nodded, swallowing at the protest of being alone with him. He took her hand and led her to the study where he left the door open. He sat her on the chair in front of the desk and turned to retrieve a box.

"These belonged to many Darcy ladies and when I heard what colour you had chosen to wear tonight I couldn't help but think they now belong to you" he opened the box displaying a beautiful ruby and diamond necklace. It was neither too simple nor too ostentatious. She loved it immediately and saw how well it would complement her dress.

"Mr Darcy, it is beautiful but far too much for me to accept"

"Nonsense. This is one of the pieces specifically put aside for the next Mrs Darcy. Will that not be you?"

She blushed and looked down.

"Elizabeth. Please?"

She looked up. Startled at the tone of pleading. She then saw how much it meant to him and nodded her acceptance.

He took it out of the box and moved behind her.

"May I?" He asked rather huskily

She merely nodded and he settled the cool weight of the jewels on her neck. The heat generated as his fingers brushed the back of her neck was more than enough to counteract the coolness. He worked the clasp and the necklace settled in place. His hands stilled on the nape of her neck, her soft skin sending electric shocks through his fingers. Her eyes had closed and she swayed slightly, caught in the moment.

Elizabeth exhaled, a breathy noise which made Darcy move, realising their time was short, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her round

"Elizabeth, I adore you" the words were so soft they were barely audible and Elizabeth barely had time to register them before his lips were on hers. They were soft at first but the pressure increased slightly and he turned slightly slanting his lips across hers and moving slightly.

Elizabeth was stood still, shocked by the sensations coursing through her, she sighed and as she did so and her lips parted slightly. He was quick to take advantage and ran his tongue along her lips having his first taste of her. She moaned, a sensual sound, and leaned in to him. His hands had stayed on her shoulders and wanted nothing more than to explore her curves. At her moan he realised she would let him take the next step and that realisation made him stop and gently set her back on her feet slightly parted from him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her

"Oh Elizabeth, we must stop before I show you just how ungentlemanly my intentions are!"

Elizabeth was burning with shame at having behaved so.

"I am sorry"

"No" he said too forcefully. He tried again with a more moderate tone. "No my love. Do not be sorry, I am not. That was the most precious gift. It pleases me greatly to know you respond to me so. I am only sorry that we must stop."

She was looking at him unsure, such unseemly behaviour was not becoming of a Lady. Mr Darcy saw her uncertainty and cupped her face

"Truly Elizabeth, I am only too happy to show you how much I like your attentions, but we have pushed your uncles forbearance enough today!"

He smiled and kissed her gently then tucked her arm through his and led her out to greet the others.

When they walked in to the drawing room everyone gasped at Elizabeth's new necklace. Mrs Gardiner and Georgiana both came up to her exclaiming over how beautiful she looked and how lovely those jewels were with her dress. Elizabeth smiled and touched the stones and looked at Mr Darcy who returned her smile happily.

It was not long before they had to depart and they all settled in to the Darcy coach happily discussing the play they were about to see.


	40. Chapter 40

When they arrived at the theatre Darcy handed the ladies down and tucked both Georgiana and Elizabeth's hands into his arms and led his ladies to the atrium. Mr and Mrs Gardiner followed. Everyone prepared themselves for the show that was to occur before the performance.

When they entered the large foyer there were many people already assembled. Darcy had timed it well so that there would not be much time before the play began. Elizabeth held her head high as they made their way across the room. Noticing many turned and whispered behind fans, many curious looks.

It was then that Lady Matlock made an appearance.

"My dear Nephew, how lovely to see you and your guests" she had a genuine smile on her face as she kissed Georgiana and then Elizabeth on the cheek. The whispers around intensified as Lady Matlock drew Elizabeth's arm in hers and started leading her across the floor. Lord Matlock greeted Darcy and they fell in step behind.

"Now my dear" whispered lady Matlock. "That will give the ladies some good gossip fodder! I must say you do look lovely this evening, such a lovely colour on you and I am sure I recognise those baubles you are wearing! Very interesting move on Darcy's part!"

Elizabeth smiled fondly at Lady Matlock, she was clearly in her element directing the gossip as she wanted it to be spread!

"Well here we are my dear, we are joining you this evening. I hope that meets with your approval?"

"Of course lady Matlock" replied Elizabeth. "I am anticipating a fabulous performance" she said this with a look and a twinkle that Lady Matlock laughed out loud, noticing the family heading in to the box adjacent were in hearing.

"That there will be my dear!" Lady Matlock leaned in close "your first performance may be sooner than you wish, the ladies in the next box are the countess of Suffolk and her daughter Lady Penelope. I believe lady Penelope is entering her third season this year and had hoped to gain your Mr Darcy's attention at one point, they are looking at you with quite the curiosity!"

They were standing outside the box waiting for the rest of their party to catch up. The ladies next door had already entered their box and could not turn around again without an excuse. When Mr Darcy approached with a questioning look to Elizabeth she responded with a reassuring smile.

"Lady Matlock was just telling me about some of the performers here today"

"Is that so, what a curious topic you have chosen Aunt'

With that a gentleman stepped out of the box next door.

"I thought I heard you Darcy. Well it has been a while, you remember my wife and daughter do you not"

Lady Matlock exchanged a knowing look with Elizabeth as the other two ladies returned to outside the box.

"Oh Mr Darcy how lovely to see you again" lady Penelope practically purred. "I remember you are a great patron of the arts" she greeted the lord and lady Matlock and Georgiana with enthusiasm. Her gaze was much more hostile as it takes over Elizabeth. Lady Matlock decided to jump in before Darcy said something foolish.

"May I introduce Miss Bennet of Longbourn and her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. We are all so looking forward to the play tonight"

"Is that so" replied Penelope who sniffed and turned her attention back to Darcy "I had rather thought you prefered the tragedies, but I of course am always pleased to see you here. Why the last time I saw you in town was when you danced with me at Almacks last summer. That was quite an evening was it not Mr Darcy?"

"I confess, lady Penelope, balls all run together for me somewhat. I shall have to take your word for it!" And with a polite bow he turned to the rest of the group, whom lady Penelope had tried to exclude from the conversation. Elizabeth and Mr Darcy smiled at each other. Elizabeth had thought to try and join the conversation but was glad she had allowed Darcy to deliver his set down. Her role this evening was to be seen, not to create a stir.

"I believe it is time to take our seats, shall we?" And with bows and curtsies they separated to their own boxes.

Elizabeth found herself on the front row with Georgiana one side and Lady Matlock the other. Her Aunt Gardiner was next to Lady Matlock and the gentlemen sat behind the ladies. She noticed the curious glances her way, some friendly, others less so.

When the play started she had no time for watching the audience and was completely absorbed by the performance. Darcy, who was sat behind Elizabeth, barely noted what was happening on stage. He was busy watching the play of light across her face and the range of emotions she was displaying. Luckily he was mostly in shadow and so the people in the auditorium who were curious about his guest were unable to see the level of distraction on his face. He had to stop himself when his thoughts drifted to their earlier kiss and his mind filled in the blanks as to what would happen next. Soon he told himself. Soon they would not need a chaperone and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

He started trying to think of a way to get her alone again for another taste of those lips. His brief kiss had been amazing but had left him wanting so much more.


	41. Chapter 41

In the interval they had some refreshments and made an appearance in the main hall. Lady Matlock was careful about who she allowed to approach and only introduced Elizabeth to a select few people. Mr Darcy remained attentive to all the ladies but it was obvious who his attention was directed at. Lady Fitzwilliam never revealed Elizabeth's connection to the family but would always suggest a close family tie to anyone courageous enough to ask. The engagement would be in tomorrows paper and that was soon enough for Elizabeth.

She met a few of the Ladies from the upper circle. Not knowing the connection most treated her with polite interest, or polite indifference. A few were very welcoming. Realising Lady Matlock did not choose friends without good reason. One Lady was aware that there was something afoot and approached the whole party

"Lady Matlock, you must introduce me to your new friends!" Everything about her was rather loud. She was a large lady who tended towards the brighter colours and more frills that would be called fashionable. The look on her face was that of genuine friendly interest and Elizabeth liked her immediately.

"Of course. Lady Julia Grey, the countess of Warrington this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her aunt and Uncle Gardiner"

"excellent, a pleasure, shall we take a turn my dear?" Lady Julia addressed Elizabeth. Surprised she looked to Lady Matlock who nodded slightly and the began a short walk

"Never fear my dear. I understand something must be afoot here and I'll wager it has something to do with that handsome young Nephew of my friends there" She nodded in Mr Darcy's direction, Elizabeth blushed "I thought so. Now I am most pleased that he has found someone who is not one of the simpering upstarts that pass as a Lady of the ton these days. But my dear what are you?"

Elizabeth was a little confused at the odd phrasing of the question "What I am my lady is someone who enjoys the theatre in the company of my family and friends!" She would have made to move away but Lady Julia laughed. A hearty booming laugh heard across the room and caused many a lady to turn towards her

"Of course my dear. I meant no offence, I was merely trying to figure you out in the short space of time that a brief turn allows. You are from the country?"

"Yes My Lady, Hertfordshire"

"Lovely, I am sure you and Darcy will end up at Pemberley a fair amount but when you are in London you must let me know and we shall have a do. When are you announcing? We must hold a soiree!"

Elizabeth smiled at the presumption "announcing what my Lady?"

Lady Julia smiled again "My dear you must be announcing an engagement soon, I assume this is Lady Matlock's prompt. She knows the importance of a show before an announcement. That way people will be talking about you today, you look lovely by the way, and not speculating. Speculation can be most harmful to an unknown Lady"

"Indeed" Elizabeth murmured

They continued to chat about society as they completed their turn about the room. Lady Grey had many an insight about the changes to society since she was out. Elizabeth found herself laughing heartily at some of her observations. Yes, she liked the countess of Warrington very much. She did not miss the smile of satisfaction on Lady Matlcok's face as they returned to the group. The two friends parted with many a significant look and a promise to take tea soon.

The second act came with a change of seating and Elizabeth found herself between her Uncle and Mr Darcy. Her concentration on the play suffered considerably as she became acutely aware of the heat emanating from the body next to her. Every so often one of them would shift and an arm would brush against him. Every time they touched she felt a tingle and her breath would catch.

She was not sure how much he was affected by these incidents, she chanced a glance at one point and saw the desire in his eyes which were fixed on her. She smiled at him and shifted again, placing her hand on the arm of her chair. His hand moved next to hers and after a few seconds his little finger reached out and stroked along hers

They rest of the play passed with little touches and stolen glances. Both were almost surprised when the play ended but Elizabeth managed tolerable composure when discussing the performance with her aunt.

Lady Matlock was happy she had whet the appetites of the gossips without giving away too much and was expecting many callers the next few days. She decided to see if Elizabeth would sit with her for these, but Elizabeth was to leave for Hertfordshire on Saturday and the next day had agreed to take tea with Miss Darcy.

"Oh well my dear. You must keep me advised of your plans. I will need to know when to host a ball for your wedding. And we will have to arrange a few introductions before you retire to Pemberley for the summer."

"Of course Aunt Helen, as soon as my plans are fixed I will write you, if that is acceptable"

"Absolutely my dear!"

They parted on warm terms each happy with the evening


	42. Chapter 42

The day after the theatre brought the Darcys to the Gardiner residence to discuss the play and the people they had met. Georgiana was effusive in her praise of Elizabeth and how well she looked. She told her of how her cousin Lady Eleanor had been pleased with her company and wanted to see more of her when she was next in London!

Darcy spent most of the visit watching his ladies talk. He discussed their return to Meryton with Mrs Gardiner and made plans for a family dinner at Darcy house in the time between the wedding and their move to the country. He also extended an invitation to the Gardiners to join them at Pemberley for Christmas, which was happily accepted.

The rest of Elizabeth's time in London passed away uneventfully. Lydia had decided to return to Longbourn for the wedding then travel to Manchester to stay with Mrs Winslow. Her plan was to return to home after her sixteenth birthday. Hoping she would be wiser and better able to meet society. She wanted to figure out what type of life she would want to lead. Her mother had filled her head with expectations of finding a husband, any husband would do. And had led her to believe that good humour was the way to achieve this. Lydia was clever enough to realise that her mother had likely gained her position in life through good humour but she also realised that the marriage was not altogether happy, even if it was respectable. After having witnessed Jane and Bingley together and now having spent some time in the company of her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner she was coming to realise that the type of man was more important than the status of said man. She needed time away from her mother and sisters to think these things through and decide how to act from there.

Elizabeth was delighted by Lydia's introspection and had spent many an hour philosophizing about a woman's lot in life and how to make the best of it. Their enjoyment in each other's company was a shock to both, but Lizzie was more than happy to have another sister who proved to be a good companion.

With much persuasion from her Aunt, Lady Matlock and Georgiana; Elizabeth bought many more clothes for her trousseau and for her life in Derbyshire. She remained mortified at the cost but relented under the united front and the steady presence of Darcy.

The announcement in the paper, placed a few days after the theatre trip, of the engagement of Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire to the relatively unknown Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longborn Hertfordshire was met with much outcry. The Countess of Matlock found her drawing room filled with 'visitors'. Their inquisition as to details about Miss Bennet ranged from subtle inquiries to outright interrogation. Lady Helen, with the help of countess of Warrington, managed these visits with grace and gave just enough information to keep them wanting more. The point they remained adamant about was that Elizabeth was a welcome addition to the family. In the face of such approbation most people were determined to think favorably of the young lady.

Lady Fitzwilliam continued to show society a few tantalizing glimpses of the, to-be, Mrs Darcy and every member of the ton was desperate to make her acquaintance. Every snippet of conversation she had with anyone was talked over and envied. Lady Fitzwilliam was pleased with her work. Elizabeth would be the most sought after person at any events in the future. Not everyone was complimentary but even those who wanted to criticize couldn't help but want to catch a glimpse or exchange a few words. There was little fuel for their fire but they sought it anyway.

Many nights Elizabeth would stay awake thinking of her Mr Darcy. She longed for the time when she would no longer be separated from him. She had a further discussion with her aunt about wifely duties. Madeleine Gardiner had wisely not wanted to leave that chat up to Elizabeth's mother. With as much information as could be imparted to a gently born lady Elizabeth was happy to reflect on their stolen intimacies with pleasure.

She was remembering earlier that day. Darcy had escorted her home after shopping. He had come in to the parlour with her to take some refreshment when her aunt had been called to see to one of the children who had hurt themselves. On being left alone their eyes had met and Elizabeth looked down and blushed. Darcy moved to stand near her and picked up her hands.

"Miss Bennet, I feel that everyone is conspiring to stop us being alone together"

"Mr Darcy!" She exclaimed "surely you are not implying that a respectable lady such as myself would allow liberties?" She arched one eyebrow at him

"Of course not, Elizabeth" the way he whispered her name made her shiver "I wouldn't dream of claiming any liberties from my future wife" the last two words were whispered in her ear, he was standing so close that their entwined hands were touching both of them.

She shivered again at his proximity and gasped as his lips touched a sensitive spot just under her ear.

"I long for the day when I can take liberties without fear of discovery" he whispered in her ear again then moved his lips to the corner of her jaw. She whimpered slightly as one hand slid up the back of her neck and caressed her there whilst his mouth moved closer to the edge of her lips.

He drew back and looked at her. Her eyes were dark with desire and she was quivering slightly. He smiled at the beautiful picture before him. He reached both of his hands to cup her face and she looked at him with such trust and love as he leaned in and claimed her lips. When he was breathless he came up for air. He looked at her again, her lips were swollen and her eyes closed, a becoming blush remained on her cheeks. He kissed her again lightly then led her to the love seat where they both sat down.

"Ah, my love, you do test my gentlemanly restraint." He had sighed,

That night she couldn't help but think about what might happen once they no longer needed to stop. She smiled with anticipation. He sister had written expressing her delight at Elizabeth's news and was more than happy to share their special day. Elizabeth did not doubt that Jane would be more than willing but she couldn't help but be relieved. Only a few days and she would be home, then two more weeks until she would be married. She was not sure she would manage longer.


	43. Chapter 43

Elizabeth was happy to have missed her mother's effusions of joy on hearing of her engagement but was now anxious to be back at home with her family. After all it would be home for only a few more short weeks.

She found herself travelling back to Hertfordshire after the two very eventful weeks in London. Although the date to return home was as planned, the carriage was not. She was most comfortably seated in the Darcy carriage with Mr Darcy and Georgiana. The latter was to stay in Hertfordshire for the two weeks leading up to the wedding to become more acquainted with Elizabeth and her family. She would then return to London with her aunt Helen for a few weeks and thence to Pemberley with Elizabeth and Fitwilliam.

The reunion between Elizabeth and her family was as varied as their characters. Jane was calm but warm and welcoming. Kitty no less warm but remained rather exuberant in her display. Mr Bennet had a quip and a comment ready for both Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. Mrs Bennet could be heard from the end of the drive.

"Oh Mr Bennet, what a fine carriage, how well our Lizzie looks in it! One of many carriages I'll wager. Oh god has been very good to us!"

Lizzie flushed with mortification but neither Mr Darcy nor Georgiana seemed to mind.

The Darcys declined the invitation to refresh, stating fatigue and a need to be at Netherfield. They were happy to accept an invitation to dine on the morrow which placated Mrs Bennet somewhat.

Dinners between the Bennets and the Netherfield party were frequent. They gentlemen also tried to spend some time walking in relative privacy with their respective ladies. Elizabeth tired of wedding preparations soon and found she was looking forward to the day when she would shed the name Bennet.

One morning, not long after her return to Hertfordshire, Elizabeth, Jane and kitty were visiting Georgiana and Louisa when they heard a commotion in the hallway and Caroline Bingley burst in to the room. She had been visiting her aunt in Scarborough after having used all of her invites in town during the start of the season. When she found that Louisa was adamant at staying at Netherfield until Bingley's wedding she realised she had worn out most of her welcome and had limited choices. Scarborough was less odious than being near the Bennets. That is until she read about the engagement of Darcy and Elizabeth. She immediately decided that he had been tricked somehow and prepared to return to Hertfordshire to see what could be done.

On discovering Elizabeth and Jane in the drawing room at Netherfield she could not resist.

"Eliza, I did not expect to find you here"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances, unsettled by the lack of greeting and general poor manners. Kitty and Georgiana had been at the window and shrank back from the tone of Caroline's voice. She had yet to notice them.

"Why Miss Bingley. What a pleasant surprise!" It took all of Elizabeth's manners to not put a sarcastic tone on the word pleasant. "We had thought you were visiting your aunt"

"When I heard about poor Mr Darcy I had to come back here to see what sort of mischief has been afoot in my absence!"

Louisa stepped in here, not wanting her sister to embarrass herself further.

"Sister, you must have travelled a long way, shall we not get you refreshed and then you can greet our guests properly? I'll let our brother know of your arrival" she nodded at a footman to do just that and proceeded to try to usher her out of the room.

"Louisa how can you be entertaining that conniving lady? She has clearly managed to set some sort of trap for poor Mr Darcy." She rounded on Elizabeth "what did you do? Force a compromise? Or did you use your sister and her connection to my brother to ingratiate yourself in his company? What allurements have you enticed him with?"

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud at the similarities in Miss Bingley's accusations as compared to Lady Catherine's.

"Miss Bingley." She began in a very firm tone "the relationship between Mr Darcy and myself is none of your business. You could not be less connected with either of us and therefore have no right to be expressing your opinion, even if polite society would ever accept such unladylike behaviour!"

Miss Bingley looked shocked. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy chose that moment to enter the room. The look on Darcy's face suggested he had heard enough of the conversation. Caroline turned at the gentleman's entry.

"Charles. Thank god you are here. This woman is being abominably rude to me in my own house. I insist that you send her home immediately." She didn't give him time to reply before turning to Mr Darcy

"Mr Darcy, how can you consider connecting yourself to this mercenary? She has obviously trapped you sir and you can be sure of our complete support at breaking the engagement. Why to think that dear Georgiana should accept such a sister."

Darcy was just about to interrupt but was stunned to silence at Georgiana's voice who spoke whilst moving to stand next to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bingley. Do not presume to speak on my behalf. Myself and my family could not be happier for my brother for having found such a woman to be his wife. My aunt Lady Matlock has been most gracious in accepting Elizabeth in to our family and is even now planning her a ball to celebrate their nuptials. Furthermore, I have never, and shall never, give you permission to speak of me so informally. I am Miss Darcy to you and I do not claim an acquaintance with anyone who would disparage my future sister. I thank you to remember that when you are next in town."

The whole room was gaping at such a speech from shy Georgiana. Elizabeth squeezed her hand.

Darcy had moved to Elizabeth's side also and together the whole room looked as if they were lined up confronting Caroline. She seethed at such a united front and was just about to draw breath when Charles spoke up

"Caroline. I think you should retire to your room and think about what it is you next want to say. It will determine which houses you are welcome in in the future. That is including My house!" The emphasis on 'my' was not missed by anyone. Caroline finally allowed Louisa to pull her away and out of the room.

Elizabeth immediately turned and embraced Georgiana saying

"Thank you dear sister. You were formidable!"

Georgiana collapse on to the sofa, trembling

"I could not let her talk about me as if she has any idea how I feel about you! You were so brave standing up to her I just knew I could do the same for you!"

They smiled warmly at each other and Darcy squeezed her hand

"You were magnificent" he looked at Elizabeth "both of you!"

Kitty came and sat down next to Georgiana as Elizabeth and Darcy moved to talk to Mr Bingley about Caroline.

"You were so brave Miss Darcy. I am sure I could not have stood up to her as you did!" They smiled at each other and continued talking.

Darcy and Bingley were discussing what to do with Caroline. It was decided she would be sent back to the aunt in Scarborough if she couldn't scrape together a sincere apology with a promise she would not be welcome at any Bingley or Darcy residence until her behaviour became more ladylike.

Louisa's advice to Caroline was simple

"You must accept this Caroline" she was saying as she led her sister away from the confrontation "quite simply miss Elizabeth and Mr Darcy are in love" Caroline scoffed at this "they will be married in a matter of days and nothing you can do will stop it. If you want to remain here, or to ever have the privilege of claiming a Darcy connection you must desist in your current path. You will be the only one who suffers from any further outbursts like that. Do you understand?"

She did. She had no allies here. She would have to bide her time. She managed to apologise to Elizabeth, who accepted graciously, but would never be likely to encourage any intimacy. Bingley started the process of arranging an establishment for her in town. Louisa extended an invitation for her to stay with them after the wedding until a suitable place was found for her. Charles took her aside later that day and explained she was to be on her best behaviour until after the wedding or she would find herself on her way back to Scarborough and he would cut all ties with her. Outwardly she managed to be polite and mostly kept to herself. Inwardly she seethed. And planned!


	44. Chapter 44

After the 'Miss Bingley day' Georgiana and kitty became fast friends. Georgiana benefitted from Kitty's liveliness and easy in society and kitty found a true ladylike role model in Georgiana. Together they explored drawing and embroidery and Kitty found that she could sing, with Georgiana playing, quite well. They promised to write and started to plan some time together during Georgiana's come out season too.

Unfortunately for both Darcy and Elizabeth Mr Bennet was all too aware of their rising passions and became quite the attentive chaperone. The times of kisses and touching were over and they had to content themselves with intimacies only within the bounds of propriety. Both ached for the time there would be no bounds and told each other so regularly. The days passed at a normal pace to all except the ones eagerly anticipating the close of each day.

However; pass away they did and soon it was the day that was most pleasing to almost all. Elizabeth and Jane both looked stunning in their finery. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley both felt they were the luckiest of people. A fact only disputed by their respective ladies.

Once the wedding breakfast was finished the carriages were called. Mr and Mrs Bingley were to Netherfield for a few days before joining Mr and Mrs Darcy in London for the end of the season. Tearful goodbyes by all, not least between the new Mrs Bingley and the new Mrs Darcy.

Once settled in the carriage Mr Darcy rapped on the roof and it pulled away with a jolt. He swiftly moved to the seat next to Elizabeth and gathered her hands in his.

Elizabeth felt both sad and elated when the Darcy coach pulled away from Longbourn. She had been engaged to Mr Darcy for five weeks and had been longing to be able to be closer to him for most of that time. However giving up the name of Bennet and moving to a new home a new life was daunting to say the least. The last few days of wedding preparation had been trying and Elizabeth was exhausted.

She turned away from the carriage window as Longbourn disappeared from view, to the smiling face of her new husband. He held out his arms for her

"Mrs Darcy!" he said with such a warm smile that she couldnt help but smile back at him.

She sank in to his embrace and sighed loudly.

"At last, Husband" she whispered in to his coat as she inhaled his manly scent. Once again it made her slightly dizzy but his warm arms were supporting her.

He tilted her head up and they kissed, for the first time without fear of discovery

He pulled apart from her and sighed

"Oh Elizabeth. I love you so. I never want to be parted from you from this day forward!"

He kissed her again, thoroughly, as the coach drove towards her new life as Mrs Darcy

But that is for another story.

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed commented and favourited. those of you who have said how much you have enjoyed my story or appreciated the effort it is so nice to hear that. each and everyone of you has made me smile! thank you**

 **for those offering constructive criticism or helpful comments or advice they are also really appreciated. I know my regency knowledge is not brilliant. I have tried my hardest to make sure everything would follow the characters as JA would have written them.**

 **I have had so much fun writing this story and have posted the continuation of it already. I am working on a few more projects too. I don't know how long the writing bug will keep biting but whilst I am inspired I will continue to write.**

 **Thanks for all the support. you guys are amazing!**

 **updated to try and remove some errors.**


End file.
